Forever Is a Long Time
by Busshunter
Summary: '-Mi mamá vuelve la próxima semana –comenzó a hablar Naomi mientras abría la puerta–creo que deberías irte–'¿Qué podría haber sucedido si no hubiera existido el discurso de Naomi en el cobertizo de Freddie? Emily se va a España luego de irse de la casa.
1. Forever is a long time

**Bueno, esta es una nueva historia... ya sé.. debo terminar las demás.. pero... soñé esto anoche.. (no me pregunten por qué, porque no sé) y hasta que no me pusiera a escribir no iba a parar de pensar en esto... así que acá va otra historia mas... espero que les guste :)**

* * *

><p>-Te amo –Emily le susurró mirándola a los ojos a su novia. Sentía una inmensa culpa por haberla engañado. Se sentía hipócrita ya que había hecho lo mismo que la rubia. ¿Cómo podría ahora continuar castigándola o reprochándole el mal que le hizo? No podría ni aunque quisiera. Sentía que su dolor se duplicaba al recordar esa noche que estuvo con Mandy. Ella sabía bien que estaba muy drogada y había tomado mucho alcohol. Pero, ¿Eso sería suficiente para no darle importancia al engaño? No. La había engañado. No importaba el estado en el que estaba en ese momento. Drogada y alcoholizada, la terminó engañando igual. <em>'Te amo'<em>, le había dicho. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, en lo más profundo de su corazón realmente lo sentía. Ella sabía que era su único amor. Intentó expresarle todo lo que sentía, sus miedos, la impotencia y lo más importante, su amor por ella.

-No mientas –Naomi le respondió con la voz ahogada. Al escuchar esas palabras, la pelirroja ya sabía que algo debía saber. Tuvo pánico, terror de que supiera lo que ocurrió con Mandy. Quería contarle ella misma sobre eso, y tratar de que la comprendiera. Pero era tarde, la rubia ya aparentaba saberlo.

Emily miraba, mientras comenzaba a llorar, a Naomi retirarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta en donde se detuvo.

-Mi mamá vuelve la próxima semana –comenzó a hablar Naomi mientras abría la puerta. Se tomó unos segundos para luego continuar hablando sin mirar a su novia – creo que deberías irte – terminó de hablar disminuyendo el volumen de su voz, haciendo notar que estaba por llorar. Luego cerró la puerta y dejó a Emily en la cama. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo había arruinado todo. La poca esperanza que existía en poder arreglar su relación había dejado de existir.

Mientras seguía recostada tratando de pensar en cómo encarar a Naomi y tratar de resolver los problemas, sonó su celular.

_'Emsy, esta noche salimos todos. ¿Te unes? Xx K'_

¿Con qué ánimo podría salir? Sabiendo que ella ahora tenía que levantarse y juntar todas sus cosas para irse de la casa. La casa que alguna vez fue el hogar de Naomi y ella. Fue el hogar de un futuro que nunca pudo ser.

Mientras colocaba su ropa dentro de los bolsos, recordaba todas las cosas que hicieron juntas. Tal vez Naomi tenía razón. Ella debía irse para terminar esto… y volver a empezar.

Tal vez… no era la época en la que ellas debían estar juntas.

Pero Emily sabía que ellas estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Lo podía sentir. Eran la una para la otra.

Emily podía apostar su vida en que tarde o temprano iban a volver a estar juntas. Lo podía jurar. Un verdadero amor, nunca muere.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué vienes con esos bolsos? No me digas que esa lesbiana te echó de su casa… la voy a matar! –Katie ni siquiera la saludó y enseguida hizo el ademán de ir directo hacia la casa de la rubia pero Emily la detuvo.<p>

-Katie, no. Ya terminó todo. Tengo estos bolsos porque… vuelvo a casa –su hermana gemela le contestó con la poca voz que tenía.

-Está bien –Katie la miraba con dulzura, sintiendo el mismo dolor que su hermana –todo va a mejorar Emsy… no voy a dejar que esa maldita lesbiana arruine tu vida… -ella le susurraba mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para contener el llanto de la pelirroja.

-No lo sé… no lo sé Katie… todo está jodido… yo también la engañé una noche… ¡Juro que no significó nada! ¡Ni me acuerdo! Estaba tan drogada Katie… -Emily lloraba desesperadamente en el embrazo de su gemela.

-Sé que te espera algo mejor Emsy… no decaigas… shh… -Katie le prometía sabiendo que era una realidad. Tarde o temprano las cosas mejoran. Nada queda en la destrucción, todo vuelve a surgir de alguna manera. Y ella sabía que Emily podía reanudar su vida, aunque eso signifique esperar años.

Esa noche todos, incluyendo a Naomi y Emily, decidieron salir. Emily tenía esperanzas de poder hablar con Naomi. Ella quería dejar todo atrás lo que había pasado y volver a estar juntas. Volver a ser esa pareja especial. Volver a ser feliz. Pero no pudo darse, Naomi se había cerrado completamente y estaba dispuesta a mostrarle a Emily que ya no quedaba ninguna oportunidad en su relación. La rubia aprovechó la noche para estar con toda chica que se le cruzaba en el camino. Obviamente, su intención era causar dolor en su ex novia. Esa actitud significaba mostrarle que ya no podía lastimarla, que ya la había superado y no estaba más en su vida (aunque sabía que todo era mentira).

Emily abandonó el club llorando. No podía soportar la indiferencia de su chica y menos verla coquetear y besar a otras.

* * *

><p>-Emily… ¿Qué ocurrió corazón? ¿Por qué estás en este estado? –Jenna estaba tomando té en la cocina y al ver pasar a su hija llorando desesperadamente no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que le había ocurrido. A pesar que siempre se enfrentaron, una madre es una madre y siempre se preocupa por sus hijos.<p>

-Nada –Emily apenas pudo responder entre sollozos y se dirigió hacia su habitación para tirarse inmediatamente en su cama y aferrarse a su almohada para desahogarse tranquilamente.

-Em-Emily! –su madre gritaba desde abajo. Emily realmente no quería hablar, no quería escucharla decir que ella sabía de antemano lo que iba a suceder, que tenía razón que esa relación no iba a durar. No quería escucharla decir nada de eso, prefería estar sola.

-Cariño… hey… -la pequeña sintió un par de manos acariciando su espalda mientras ella lloraba en su almohada.

-No quiero hablar contigo mamá –dijo honestamente.

-Debo asumir que pasó algo con esta chica… Naomi ¿No? –Jenna intentó entablar una conversación con su propia hija. Al escuchar que ésta lloraba más intensamente se dio cuenta que Naomi tenía que ver con este asunto. La mujer intentó que hablara con ella y esperó unos minutos para que la pelirroja cediera y le contase lo que le había ocurrido. Pero la adolescente no cedió, continuaba llorando. Tristemente abandonó la habitación, fue hacia la cocina e hizo dos tazas de té. Con sus últimas esperanzas, llevó las tazas hacia la habitación y volvió a intentar.

-Aquí tienes una taza de té cariño… te vendría bien tomarla… te relajaría –Jenna hizo que Emily se sentara de a poco en su cama y consiguió que por lo menos aceptara ese té que le había preparado su madre.

-No puedo verte en ese estado Emily… ¿No quieres contarme qué sucedió? –la madre volvió a presionar para poder ayudarla. Volvió a esperar un tiempo, dejando que su hija de relajara y así pudiera hablar.

-Al fin vas a estar feliz…todo te-terminó-luego de unos minutos la voz ronca rompió el silencio.

-¿No crees que se pueda solucionar de algún modo la situación? –Jenna produjo un gran asombro en su hija. Emily no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Lo decía irónicamente? ¿Por qué finge tener interés en arreglar la relación entre ella y Naomi?

-No… todo terminó… puedes sonreír y festejarlo … no es necesario que finjas que te duele la ruptura de nuestra relación –la pelirroja le respondió mirándola a los ojos con dolor y enojo.

-Emily… nunca estaría alegre al ver que algo te produce tanta tristeza –Jenna se sentó a su lado y colocó un brazo alrededor de su hija –aunque no coincida con tu idea de querer a esa chica…

-Amar… la amo… y esa chica se llama Naomi –Emily interrumpe a su madre.

-Está bien… igual, a lo que yo iba era que siempre voy a preferir verte feliz y no en este estado –Jenna le brinda una sonrisa cálida, intentando acercarse a su hija y rogando de que ella vuelva a confiar.

-Creo que deberías visitar a tu tía…

-Mamá-

-Que se encuentra en España… un hermoso lugar… así te tomas tiempo para pensar, volver a comenzar una nueva vida… deberías pensarlo Emily… te estoy dando la oportunidad de irte y poder seguir adelante… ésta no va a ser tu última relación cariño… eres joven… tienes que seguir adelante –su madre le explica, se levanta y le deja dinero como para sacarse pasajes para España y luego se retira de su habitación dejándola sola. Naomi ya no la quería, no podría permanecer en la misma ciudad que ella y menos juntarse con sus amigos quienes son también amigos de Naomi. Se tomó el tiempo de pensar la propuesta de su madre, cada tanto mirando ese dinero que le había dejado a su lado. Luego de un par de horas decidió tomar ese dinero e irse a visitar a su tía un par de días. Unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal en este momento. Suspirando, guardó ese dinero y esa noche trató de dormir, un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? pleaseee :$<strong>


	2. I can't forget you

**Gracias a por los comentarios, que a todos les respondí... salvo aquellos que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction :) me alentaron mucho para seguir! y amo saber que les encanta lo que escribo :$ Acá les dejo otro capítulo y espero que les guste... dejen su opinión please! :) gracias a todos los que leen y los que agregan a favoritos y alertas ;)**

* * *

><p>Chipre.<em> 'Naomi iba a irse de vacaciones a Chipre'<em>, Emily pensaba.

_'-Creo que me voy lejos en verano_

_-Oh_

_-España, quizás Chipre… sola… pasar un tiempo sola, ¿Sabes? Para pensar un poco… sola'_

Emily recordaba aquella tarde en la escuela, en el pasillo de los casilleros. ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Fue uno de los más importantes de su vida. Ese día se dio cuenta que Naomi sentía algo por ella, porque no pudo soportar alejarse y le demostró que la necesitaba. Y esa noche, en el _'love ball_', confesaron su amor mutuo ante todos, sin importar nada de lo que pudiera suceder. Pero ahora, se encontraba en otra situación. Ella era quien viajaba a Chipre, sola y a tomarse un tiempo para pensar. Mejor dicho… para olvidar. Qué irónico, ¿No? De algún modo una de las dos terminó en Chipre para tomarse un tiempo de la relación.

-¡Emily! ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué grande que estás! –su tía Beatrice la recibió con un abrazo fuerte, asombrada al verla después de casi cinco años –pasa por favor, deja tus bolsos por allí, y ven a comer algo… seguramente debes estar hambrienta –su tía la atiende amablemente. Beatrice era la hermana de Jenna. Ella era lo opuesto a su propia madre, muy amable, cariñosa, comprensiva. Jenna le había contado a Emily que su tía nunca pudo tener hijos, por eso siempre Beatrice amaba compartir tiempo con sus sobrinos. Era su único momento en el que se sentía como _'madre_', cuidando a sus sobrinos. Aunque después con el tiempo, por cuestiones de la vida, tuvo que mudarse a España por su esposo que había conseguido trabajo ahí.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué te trae por aquí Emily? –Beatrice mostró interés en saber su motivo por el cual Emily decidió venir a visitarla y a la vez le servía jugo y le preparaba unos sándwich para que merendara –tu madre me dijo que necesitabas despejarte unos días y me preguntó si podías venir… y con mucho gusto le dije que te iba a aceptar… quiero que sepas que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para cuando quieras –su tía le explicaba con una sonrisa adorable. Le hacía acordar a Gina, la mamá de Naomi. Emily tuvo que sacudir su cabeza y dejar de asociar todo con su ex novia. Debía parar de hacer eso, porque sólo le ocasionaba nostalgia y dolor.

-Gracias tía… necesitaba unos días para despejarme… unas vacaciones… -la pelirroja le comentó pero sin profundizar en detalles.

-Me parece muy bien querida mía… todos necesitamos vacaciones en algún momento -Beatrice le respondió sonriendo tiernamente.

_'Yo necesito vacaciones de Naomi_', pensaba Emily y con sólo nombrarla su ánimo volvió a caer y quería llorar. Pero no lo iba a hacer, estaba su tía y todavía no tenía la confianza necesaria para decirle lo que verdaderamente le había ocurrido. Y para ello debía informarle primero de que era gay, y Emily no quería tener más problemas con nadie.

Después de unas horas, llegó su tío Daniel y estuvieron conversando entretenidamente por bastante tiempo. Su tío le hacía acordar a Cook, en cuanto a lo divertido, bromista y momento que encontraba, siempre contaba alguna anécdota sobre sus fiestas en su tiempo adolescente. Emily no podía negar de que se sentía muy cómoda con este matrimonio.

A la tardecita, Beatrice la acompañó a su cuarto y la ayudó a desempacar y acomodar sus cosas. Era una habitación grande para el gusto de Emily. Pero claro, ella estaba acostumbrada a compartir su propia habitación con Katie que se adueñaba de las tres cuartas partes del lugar.

-Bueno… ¡Terminamos! Creí que ibas a tener muchas cosas más… por lo general las mujeres solemos tener millones de chucherías –ambas se rieron reconociendo que era verdad lo que la mujer decía.

-Ese es el estilo de Katie… ella tiene el triple de cosas que yo… digamos que soy más simple y me conformo con poco

-O… te has acostumbrado a conformarte con poco –le corrige su tía, y Emily asiente dándole la razón –no te culpo… teniendo una hermana como Katie… debe ser imposible la convivencia con ella, ¿No? – su tía se ríe y se sientan las dos en la cama, ahora de Emily, y comienzan a recordar momentos en los que Katie siempre quiso manipularla.

-Bueno… no voy a retenerte más… si quieres puedes ir a recorrer un poco la ciudad, es muy tranquila por suerte… y cualquier cosa tienes tu celular y puedes llamarme por si te pierdes.. –Beatrice se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta para irse de la habitación.

-Podría ser… voy a salir a caminar unos minutos y enseguida vuelvo –Emily acepta la idea de su tía y sale de la casa para comenzar a familiarizarse con el lugar. Ni bien sale ve a una chica salir de la casa de al lado. Su cabello era de color chocolate tirando a rojizo, delgada, cabello largo y alta.

-Hey… Nunca te he visto antes… ¿Vives aquí? –la chica se acercó a Emily. Tenía ojos color miel, bastante bonitos. Labios medianamente finos, sus pómulos no se marcaban tanto. Para Emily era una chica linda, y más con la dulzura que transmitía con su mirada.

-No… vine de vacaciones por un tiempo y me alojo acá en la casa de mis tíos –Emily explica.

-Oh… genial… entonces, supongo que no tienes alguien que te guíe por la ciudad, ¿No? –la chica sonríe.

-Así es… sola … sola –Emily finge una cara afligida.

-De ahora en más me tienes a mí –la vecina responde y estira su mano buscando la de Emily y la sacude formalmente –Soy Clara… tu nueva guía que te va a hacer recorrer toda la ciudad de Chipre aunque no lo quieras hacer… -Emily mira su mano con la de Clara y luego vuelve a mirarla a los ojos y… por un momento se sintió bien._ 'Parece una buena persona y muy divertida. No la llenes de tus problemas y lamentos, Emily'_, se decía a ella misma.

-¿Aunque no quiera? –Emily decidió desafiarla un poco.

-Exacto… -la morena comenzó a caminar suponiendo que Emily la iba a seguir y como no veía nada a su lado, se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Emily que estaba parada en el mismo lugar sonriente y con los brazos cruzados – oiiii, vamos… ¡No seas amargada! Prometo que el recorrido va a ser interesante –Clara vuelve unos pasos y agarra del brazo a Emily arrastrándola con ella y le guiña el ojo.

* * *

><p>-Ems, estos son mis amigos… Xavier, Roger y Verónica…-Clara introduce a sus amigos y Emily le llama la atención de que usa el mismo sobrenombre que Naomi utilizaba- genial… -escucha que Clara protesta y revolea los ojos.<p>

-Hola chicos… ¿Qué tal estos días? –una rubia de ojos celestes grisáceos se acerca a ellos.

-Y ésta es Silvia –Clara marca ese 'ésta' con un tono de voz de desagrado, que a Emily le pareció raro. Luego le iba a preguntar qué ocurría con ella.

-Estábamos estupendamente hasta que llegaste tú… - Clara responde en nombre de todos, Silvia hizo una mueca con la boca e ignoró su respuesta. La chica notó que la pelirroja era nueva en ese grupo y se acercó a ella.

-Creo que a ti no te conozco ¿Verdad? –Emily negó con la cabeza y quedó hipnotizada con esos ojazos azules.

-Y tampoco la vas a conocer –la voz de Clara interrumpió que Emily hablara y se ubicó al lado.

-Estás bastante sobre-protectora ¿No te parece? –Silvia se dirigió a Clara por un momento pero inmediatamente volvió su atención hacia la colorada, sacó un papel y escribió su número de teléfono –como te iba a decir… -la chica esperó a que Emily le dijera su nombre para continuar su frase.

-Emily

-Emily, aquí te dejo mi número… cuando quieras salir de fiesta puedes contar conmigo –Silvia le dio la tarjetita, y se dirigió a Xavier.

-Xavi… -Clara trató de concentrar la atención del chico en ella y que no siguiera a la rubia pero ya era tarde.

-Déjalo ir Clara… él ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer –Verónica le indica y miran que Silvia había conseguido que Xavier la siguiera y se alejaran juntos del grupo

-Maldita perra –Clara dijo una vez que la otra chica ya estaba lejos.

-¿Por qué no la quieren? –Emily se atreve a preguntar a pesar de que ella recién comenzaba a tratar con ellos.

-Cosas de mujeres –responde Roger encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque es una zorra, juega con todos y especialmente con Xavier… aprovecha que él la ama y hace lo que se le da la gana con mi amigo… y no soporto eso –Clara responde y Emily asiente.

-Bueno Clari… pero Xavi ya es grande para decidir lo que quiere hacer con ella… ya le dimos consejos

-Algún día se va a dar cuenta y va a reaccionar –Emily se atreve a aportar comentario.

-Si… esperemos –todos respondieron.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, recorriendo lugares, sacándose fotos y luego Roger y Verónica se despidieron dejando a Emily con Clara solas. Mientras caminaban de regreso hacia sus casas, Clara explicó bien cuál era la situación entre Xavier, Roger y Silvia. Silvia jugaba con los dos y causaba serios problemas entre ellos y con el grupo.

-Igual… noté que Roger te miraba mucho –Clara comenta y Emily la mira seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Que puede ser ya llegó la curación del hechizo que tiene Roger… y eres tú… -Clara sigue diciendo sonrientemente y esperando alguna reacción de Emily quien inmediatamente niega con la cabeza. 'Ni en sueños', Emily responde en su mente.

-¿Por qué no? –Clara le pregunta con el seño fruncido sin entender por qué la pelirroja se niega a tener algo con el chico.

-Porque… no… nose… es… complicado de explicar –Emily decía nerviosa, sin saber si debía confiar e intentar decirle que ella era gay y que realmente no tenía interés en nadie por el momento porque no podía olvidar a Naomi todavía.

-¿Estás enamorada de otra persona? –Clara intenta sacar información.

-Sí, algo así… -Emily respondió en voz baja.

-¿Un amor no correspondido?

-Terminé una relación… -Emily dijo con un suspiro para que Clara dejara de hacer más preguntas.

-Oh… lo siento… entonces, es por eso que viniste aquí de vacaciones… ¿Verdad? –Clara seguía sacando conclusiones y Emily asintió con la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a sus casas. Se detuvieron en la vereda.

-No te hagas problemas… eres preciosa y seguro que vas a conseguir un pareja pronto… -Clara se acerca y le da un abrazo a Emily.

-¿Quién dice que podría ser Roger? –la morena de ojos claros insistía con el chico rubio.

-Eh… yo… -Emily volvió a ponerse nerviosa sin saber qué responder y se ruborizó.

-Sólo bromeaba Ems… no quiero presionar… pero, haría una linda pareja juntos… -su vecina le contestó y en ese momento Beatrice salía de la casa a sacar la basura.

-Oh… ¡Clara! Veo que ya conociste a mi sobrina Emily… -la tía se acercó hacia ellas.

-Así es Betty… -Clara responde sonrientemente mirando a Emily y luego a la mujer.

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros? –la tía invita.

-Lamentablemente no puedo… pero… nose si quieres hacer algo esta noche Emily… salir con mis amigos a un club… -Clara ofrece y la tía le sonríe a Emily como dándole permiso.

-Sí, cómo no… -Emily acepta.

-¡Genial! Paso a buscarte cerca de la 1.00 ¿Te parece bien? -la chica pregunta y Emily acepta.

-Nos vemos entonces… adiós Betty –la morena se despide.

-Veo que socializaste rápidamente… -la tía comenta mientras Emily ayudaba a poner la mesa.

-Sí, parece buena chica…

-Lo es… me alegra que la hayas conocido… así no te aburres tanto en esta casa con personas mayores –su tío Daniel comenta mientras se sienta esperando la comida.

Una vez que terminan de cenar, Emily se dirige hacia su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse. Pero antes toma su celular y ve que hay 5 llamadas perdidas. Su corazón se paraliza. '¿Naomi me habrá llamado?', es lo primero que se pregunta. Con miedo a que no fuera así, se fija para mirar de quiénes eran las llamadas. Enseguida la decepción invade su cuerpo, tres eran de Katie y dos de JJ. Inevitablemente deja caer lágrimas por sus mejillas al ver que la rubia no la había llamado. Comenzó a llorar y el entusiasmo por salir con sus nuevos amigos, había desaparecido. Una y otra vez miraba la pantalla del teléfono para ver si llegaba algo de su ex novia. Nada. Así que decidió ella mandar un sólo mensaje.

_[Te extraño Xx E]_

Era la pura verdad. La extrañaba a horrores. Si estaba acompañada, el dolo era menor. Pero cada vez que estaba sola, los recuerdos invadía su mente y su corazón comenzaba a doler. No podía aguantar estar lejos de ella. Extrañaba su voz, su cuerpo, esos ojos que tanto amaba, jugar con su cabello rubio.

Hasta echaba de menos sus comentarios sarcásticos.

_Todo._

Extrañaba a _su novia_.

Habían pasado dos horas y Emily rogaba que su celular sonara con un mensaje de su chica. Lo único que encontró era silencio.

_Naomi ya la había dejado en el pasado._

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Make me happy (L)<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Livin' in a world without you

**Bueno, aprevecho a que hoy tengo tiempo para escribir algo porque no se cuándo voy a actualizar. Comencé la universidad y digamos que la situación va bastante complicada (Fuck). Así que tenganme paciencia! Abajo les voy a dejar unos links con un par de fotos (si quieren ver) para que puedan imaginarse mejor los personajes nuevos :D gracias Alice por siempre comentar y obviamente gracias a RockstarxX, FrenchJuliett , Palta7, Beck89 , Blue Phoenix por sus comentarios anteriores ;)**

* * *

><p>Emil ya había decidido no salir, quería estar sola, pensar hasta dormirse. Nunca se le había pasado por su cabeza que la relación iba a terminar de esta manera. Que ella, iba a terminar en España para alejarse de tantos recuerdos y así poder olvidar… un poco. Todo era muy reciente, era obvio que de un día para el otro iba a olvidar todo aunque esté en otro país. Agradecía mucho haber conocido a ese grupo de chicos que le servía para despejarse y de paso conocer a gente nueva. Pero dentro de un mes debía volver a su ciudad y enfrentarse nuevamente con su pasado. <em>'Eso va a ser difícil'<em>, suspiraba la pelirroja en su cama. Saber que va a tener que juntarse con sus amigos y ver a Naomi, disimular que ya no siente nada… va a ser muy difícil.

-Emily? – escucha la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse y ve cómo se asoma la cabeza de su tía -¿Qué haces acostada? ¿No ibas a salir con Clara? –su tía entra en la habitación y se acerca para ver a la chica - ¿Estás bien?

-Cambié de opinión, no voy a salir… prefiero quedarme a dormir –la pelirroja dice con su voz más ronca y ahogada, demostrando que había llorado.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres hablar de lo que te ocurre? –Beatrice se acerca y acaricia el cabello de su sobrina.

-Gracias… pero no –Emily prefiere mantener ese secreto para ella misma.

-Oh… está bien… cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes descargarte conmigo querida –su tía le informa dulcemente y comienza a caminar para irse –Clara ya está abajo… ¿Le digo que lo deje para otro día? –su tía le consulta y Emily asienta con la cabeza. No quería dejar a Clara plantada pero sería peor salir con ese estado de humor y arruinar la salida de todos. Giró sobre la cama y se acomodó para intentar dormir.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, otra vez escuchó aproximarse una persona.

-¡Emily! ¿Qué haces acostada? ¿Estás loca? -la pelirroja al escuchar la voz de su amiga gira para mirarla. Llevaba puesto unos jeans negros con una musculosa azul con lentejuelas que le daba un brillo especial y le quedaba estupendo.

-No tengo humor para salir Clar-

-¿Qué pasó? –Clara se sienta al lado y coloca una mano sobre la pierna de la petiza.

-Nada.. solo.. no me encuentro bien como para salir… -Emily trata de decirle y Clara lleva su mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla y quitar una lágrima que estaba cayendo.

-No voy a permitir que te quedes sola en este estado de depresión… si no sales… entonces yo tampoco –la castaña dice y le indica a Emily que se corra un poco para que pueda entrar ella también en la cama.

-Clara.. no… tú quieres salir… tus amigos también te esperan… no quiero arruinar tu noche, de verdad…

-Entonces vete a bañar y sales conmigo… -Clara le sonríe.

-Clar-

-Sino me quedo… a ver mi pequeña Fitch… esta noche habíamos quedado en salir juntas… por lo tanto no te vas a librar fácilmente de mi… salgamos o no… voy a estar contigo esta noche –ella dice guiñando un ojo haciendo que Emily revolee los suyos.

-Eres pesada –la pelirroja se da por vencida y se retira de la cama para tomar una ducha. Su amiga hace un pequeño saltito en la cama y aplaude contentamente como signo de festejo.

-Es la única forma de convencerte y levantarte el ánimo cariño

* * *

><p>-Wooohoo! Estás preciosa pelirroja… déjame invitarte a tomar un par de tragos –Roger la invita inmediatamente y la toma del brazo para llevarla a la barra. Emily gira su cabeza para buscar ayuda en Verónica y Clara pero ambas le guiñan el ojo, sonríen y le muestran sus pulgares hacia arriba. <em>'Genial'<em>, Emily protestaba en su interior.

-¿Qué te parece un par de shots como para empezar Emily? –el rubio ofrecía y ella sólo se encogía de hombros demostrándole que no le importaba mucho. El rubio parecía bastante entusiasmado por tenerla con él. Enseguida recordó lo que le había dicho Clara y reconoció que tenía razón. Roger estaba interesado en ella.

-Así que… cuéntame algo de tu vida… quiero conocerte un poco más –Emily notó cómo su sonrisa se transformó un poco más pícara de lo común. _'Agh, hombres'._

-Terminé el colegio… estoy en vacaciones… y … aquí estoy… ¿Tú? –la chica hizo el esfuerzo en mostrar interés.

-Soltero… no estoy de vacaciones todavía… nos faltan unas semanas para terminar y después voy a trabajar en Oxford cerca de Bristol en una inmobiliaria –el chico le cuenta mostrando satisfacción en lo que había conseguido.

-Wow, interesante…Yo vivo en Bristol -ella comenta y Roger sonríe.

-Así que te voy a poder visitar seguido... Oxford está cerca... -Roger le guiña el ojo._ 'No te hagas ilusiones, pajero'_, Emily pensaba.

¿Entonces no quieres seguir estudiando algo? –Emily trata de continuar la conversación mientras iba a tomar su segundo shot de tequila.

-No es lo mío… prefiero trabajar –él responde con una risita y copia las acciones de Emily tomando su shot.

-¿Bailamos? –Roger toma de la mano a Emily y la lleva al medio de la pista para mezclarse con la gente y poder bailar la música electrónica que estaba sonando fuertemente. Emily podía sentir cómo el tequila estaba haciendo efecto en ella y empezó a relajarse un poco más y divertirse por lo menos esa noche. _'Quiero olvidar todo'_, Emily pensaba cerrando los ojos y dejando que sólo la música ocupara su mente. Era obvio que tarde o temprano iba a sentir las manos de Roger sobre su cuerpo para bailar más pegados, y aunque ella estaba un poco tocada, seguía sin interés en él. Así que aprovechó de que cada vez había más gente y de a poco se fue alejando disimulando que la gente la estaba empujando. _'Soy una desgraciada por hacerle esto, pero no voy a fingir algo que no siento'_.

Recorrió todo el lugar buscando a Clara, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Así que decidió perderse un poco más y se dirigió hacia la barra para comprarse una botella de vodka. Una vez que ya poseía la botella en sus manos, volvió a la pista a bailar. No le importaba estar sola, sólo quería sentir algo. Pasar un momento bien. _'Que se joda Naomi'_. En ese instante ella tenía una botella de vodka, pasaban una canción de Calvin Harris que amaba y estaba en un club muy bueno. Iba a disfrutar esa noche. Tomó un gran sorbo de vodka, cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que su cuerpo siguiera el ritmo a pesar que cada dos segundos sentía empujones de otras personas.

-Bailas muy bien –escuchó que alguien le había hablado. Giró para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver que era Silvia. Miró sus ojos azules grisáceos que estaban más oscuros que aquel día que la había conocido._ 'Debe estar tocada'_, sacó como conclusión Emily. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a ella para bailar más cerca, lo cual le pareció extraño a Emily. ¿Ella no estaba interesada en Roger y Xavier? Pero no podía pensar correctamente porque cada vez notaba cómo su cabeza estaba algo mareada por el vodka que ya había tomado. Silvia se acercaba más y más a ella. Emily la ignoraba y continuaba bailando y cerró sus ojos nuevamente. En un momento sintió que un par de labios estaban besando su cuello, lo que le causó un temblor en toda su columna y se alejó para mirar a Silvia a los ojos. Fue un error porque Silvia aprovechó para besarla. La pelirroja le costó reaccionar al comienzo. Se sentía mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero por algún motivo siguió el beso. El beso era pasional, necesitado. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar en la sensación. Pero no pudo disfrutar el momento. La mente de la pelirroja inmediatamente trajo recuerdos de sus besos con Naomi y sintió cómo la boca de su estómago se cerró._ 'Basta',_ Emily trató de hacer un esfuerzo y dejar atrás esas imágenes que le traían dolor. Tomó el cuello de la rubia y profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Obligó a su mente a hacer represión con todo recuerdo que apareciera de su ex novia pero era en vano._ 'Tampoco la manera de besar de Silvia ayuda'_, pensaba Emily. El beso era bastante torpe para el gusto de Emily. La pelirroja frenó un poco la pasión del beso y trató de guiar a la rubia para que ambas disfruten la sensualidad del contacto. Emily se acercaba y amagaba que iba a besarla, causando que la chica la tomara de la cintura más fuerte queriéndola besar. Hizo que su labio inferior rozara el superior de la rubia continuando el juego. Notó que Silvia estaba algo frustrada al ver que la pelirroja jugaba y no dejaba besarla._ 'Poca paciencia'_, Emily se reía malévolamente, _'como Naomi'_, Emily terminó de concluir y sacudió su cabeza. Decidió acercarse nuevamente y morder el labio inferior de la otra chica causando un gemido que era muy parecido al de Naomi. Emily trató de que su mente dejara de comparar, y con los ojos cerrados la besó febrilmente, causando que la rubia liberara otro gemido. Naomi volvía a su mente. La pelirroja abrió los ojos, sabía que no podía continuar esto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Silvia pregunta al ver que Emily dejó de responder el beso. La pelirroja mira por detrás de la chica y ve a Clara.

-Mierda –dice al sentir pánico y comienza a correr hacia fuera del club.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda –seguía insultando. Maldita Naomi. Ni siquiera podía divertirse un poco. No podía hacer nada, la rubia siempre aparecía en su mente y arruinaba el momento.

Clara la había visto._ 'Mierda'_. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ni siquiera había podido decirle que ella era gay. Había jodido todo. _'Genial, Emily. Ni siquiera puedes hacer las cosas bien en otro país'_. Emily sintió una gran furia consigo misma. Tiró la botella de vodka, se sentó contra la pared del club y comenzó a llorar.

-Ems? –escuchó la voz suave de Clara y se congeló.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Clara continuó al ver que Emily no le respondía.

-Creo que ya viste todo -¿Qué le iba a decir? Ya lo había visto todo. Había jodido todo. Aunque había conocido a Clara hace poco, no quería perder su amistad.

-¿Eres gay? –Clara se atreve a preguntar y Emily mueve la cabeza afirmando su pregunta.

-Puedes irte si te decepciona saber que me gustan las chicas –la voz de la pelirroja se quiebra aún más sabiendo por adelantado que iba a quedarse sola en España.

-No seas estúpida Emily –la petiza nota indignación en la voz de la castaña y levanta la mirada hacia ella -¿De verdad me crees ese tipo de persona? Eso sí que me decepciona –la chica se acerca más y le da un empujón seguido por un medio abrazo haciendo que Emily apoyara su cabeza en su pecho –no seas estúpida

-Entonces… estuviste de novia con una chica y por eso viniste a España… estoy en lo correcto ¿No? –Clara saca conclusiones y Emily le responde que sí –y… por eso no te interesaba Roger… ¡Ajá! ¡Ahora entiendo todo! –la chica aleja un poco a Emily y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y la señala con su dedo índice. Emily se enrojece un poco y se ríe tímidamente –te conviene que no te sientas atraída a mi zorra –Clara continúa bromeando para animar un poco a su amiga.

-Obvio que no tonta… sabes… cada vez que veo una chica yo no pienso… _'me la quiero follar'_ –Emily le responde mejorando su tono de voz.

-¡No parecía eso con Silvia! –Cara se ríe sin darse cuenta que Emily volvió a concentrar su mirada hacia el suelo –Joder… ¡Lo que faltaba era que tú también te guste Silvia! Ya veo que Verónica… -la morena deja de hablar al ver que Emily estaba silenciosa.

-Hey… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo? ¿Silvia te hizo algo?

-No… nada de eso… sólo que… cuando estaba con ella… tú sabes… -Emily hacia seña con sus manos para explicarle a qué se refería y Clara no pudo evitar hacer el gesto de asco llevando su dedo índice cerca de su boca y sacando la lengua –estaba pensando en ella –Emily admite y suspira al recordar.

-No decaigas… ya vas a volver a sentirte bien con otra persona –Clara vuelve a abrazarla para confortarla –y yo me voy a encargar de que no sea esa perra –ese comentario hizo que Emily vuelva a reír un poco.

-Así me gusta… que te rías… -su nueva amiga sonríe dulcemente y se levanta ofreciendo su mano para que Emily se levantara también –ahora… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

-Sí, por favor –Emily coincide con la propuesta y comienzan a caminar. Clara la rodea con uno de sus brazos y Emily deja caer su peso sobre su cuerpo.

-Estás segura que esto no te excita, ¿No? –Clara pregunta durante el camino.

-Idiota –Emily la empuja y se ríen juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Obviously, Naomily'll come soon. But... gradually ;)<strong>

**Clara: http : / / www google com ar /imgres?****q=yon+gonz%C3%A1lez&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=666&tbm=isch&tbnid=4NqjE3TXDoc4mM:&imgrefurl=/yon-gonzalez-luna&docid=vtaMd7L0JcqknM&imgurl=&w=475&h=627&ei=Vp5oT_u5L8OctwfWhNmQCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=913&vpy=31&dur=4203&hovh=258&hovw=195&tx=113&ty=124&sig=105706018023215449566&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=119&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0**

**Verónica: http : / /www google com ar/imgres?q=actrices+ojos+claros&start=389&um=1&hl=es&biw=1280&bih=666&tbm=isch&tbnid=co_6iL0zeDtMDM:&imgrefurl=http:/listas./lista/ojos-claros-mas-bonitos-de-las-famosas-172813/&docid=v3jeUt7Q5d1bJM&imgurl=http:/st-listas./images/2009-12/172813/list_%253F1261236044&w=640&h=480&ei=kU9nT8j8EOHq0gHw1uGACA&zoom=1**

**Silvia: **http : / /www google ar **/imgres?q=rosie+huntington+whiteley&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=666&tbm=isch&tbnid=SSJlkoJwzediJM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=wUfERlL3BRxT6M&imgurl=.&w=1200&h=1744&ei=-5xoT5qiGMXEtgfM6dTsCA&zoom=1**

**Xavier:**** **http : / /www google com ar**/imgres?q=yon+gonz%C3%A1lez&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=666&tbm=isch&tbnid=4NqjE3TXDoc4mM:&imgrefurl=/yon-gonzalez-luna&docid=vtaMd7L0JcqknM&imgurl=&w=475&h=627&ei=Vp5oT_u5L8OctwfWhNmQCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=913&vpy=31&dur=4203&hovh=258&hovw=195&tx=113&ty=124&sig=105706018023215449566&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=119&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0**

****Roger: **http : / /www google com ar ****/imgres?q=chicos+adolescentes+lindos&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1280&bih=666&tbm=isch&tbnid=vEBYQ3DZzF9ZhM:&imgrefurl=.com/author/sunday/page/153/&docid=nCAEOyRs-QFEdM&imgurl=.&w=329&h=450&ei=MIdnT76JDoKFtgeosb39DQ&zoom=1**

**OH, YOU'VE GOT TO DELETE THE SPACES!**

**Review? ;)**


	4. It's time to delete you

**Hola a todos! Lamento que este capítulo sea muy corto, pero mañana seguramente subo la otra parte.. así mantengo un poco el suspenso (? Gracias por los comentarios.. los inbox.. todo... :)**

* * *

><p>La había eliminado de todo, de su celular, de pertenencias de ella que había olvidado en su casa, cartas, fotos. Todo. Pero aún seguía en su mente. No podía acostumbrarse al silencio de su propia habitación que por años siempre adoró. Ya no le encontraba placer a la soledad. Desde aquella noche que Emily le había mandado el mensaje que decía 'Te extraño Xx E' no dejó de pensar en su pelirroja. Quería contestarle, pero no podía. Había algo que la detenía. Siempre sostuvo que las cosas ocurrían por alguna causa, por lo tanto, si tanto ella como su novia se habían engañado mutuamente y ahora Emily se había ido a España… a lo mejor no estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Le dolía pensar en esa frase, ella siempre había sostenido que esa pequeña chica era el amor de su vida. Por días se echó la culpa de todo, de huir, de no dejarse sentir ahogada por el amor de Emily y dejarse envolver en su burbuja de pasión, de haber engañado ella primero… por todo.<p>

-Deja de lamentarte… hubieras hecho algo para retenerla si sabías que todavía la amabas –Effy interrumpió su mundo de conclusiones mientras le ofrecía un pequeño porro, el cual aceptó.

-No tengo nada de qué lamentarme –la rubia respondió sin querer admitir que era verdad lo que decía la morena.

-Continúa tratando de convencerte a ti misma con eso… -Effy le respondió mirándola y levantando sus cejas. Naomi movió su cabeza y revoleó los ojos ignorando los comentarios de su amiga.

-Ya que aparentas saberlo todo… ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? –Naomi le preguntó burlonamente.

-Sólo sé cosas obvias… no las soluciones para tus propios problemas… acuérdate que soy un desastre… pero, en tu lugar… hubiera tratado de hablar –Effy sugirió y le robó el porro de la mano.

-Igual… ya es tarde –Naomi concluye mirando a los demás bailando en el club.

-Yo no diría eso, tarde o temprano… Emily va a tener que regresar de España –dijo la morena con su voz tranquila y se cayó. Pero como siempre, sus miradas continúan la conversación. Antes de que Effy decidiera irse, miró a la rubia intensamente._ '¿Qué harás cuando ella vuelva?'_, sus ojos le preguntaban a Naomi y con una media sonrisa la dejó pensando.

_'No lo sé. No tengo ni puta idea de lo que voy a hacer cuando la vea…'_ –Naomi suspiraba su respuesta dentro de su mente.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Emily había cambiado muchísimo allá en España. Clara se había convertido casi en su hermana, en la que podía confiar absolutamente todo. Roger, había intentado besarla y tener algo con ella pero Emily le explicó y fue sincero con él. Afortunadamente Roger entendió, hasta invitaba a Emily para salir de 'cacería de chicas' por las noches. En un sentido, Roger le hacía acordar a Cook, pero era mil veces más agradable. Emily había hecho público lo de su sexualidad. No le importaba más esconder lo que realmente era, siendo en España o Inglaterra. Obviamente, algunas personas lo tomaban bien, otras… no les importaba, y… otras personas lo tomaron muy mal, como Xavier. Verónica podría decirse que no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que se había criado en una casa muy religiosa, pero adoraba como era la pelirroja. Por lo tanto no la dejó de lado, supo diferenciar lo que era una persona y que la sexualidad es un detalle aparte.<p>

-¡Cuándo pretendías llamarme perra! –Katie estaba gritando por teléfono.

-Hola a ti también… ¿Cómo estás? Bien.. ¿Y tú? Bien, hermanita … -Emily le contestó algo sarcástica.

-No tontees conmigo Emily… ¿Cuándo vas a volver? Te extraño demasiado Emzy… entre James, mamá y papá… me están volviendo loca… -por primera vez en su vida Emily escuchó la voz algo frágil de su hermana.

-Aún no lo sé, estoy muy bien acá… -Emily le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Todavía intentas olvidarte de Naomi?

-Sí

-Deberías reanudar tu vida Emzy… Naomi ya lo hizo –su hermana le dio la nueva novedad. Emily dejó de respirar por un momento. ¿Cómo podía haber superado todo en tan poco tiempo? ¿Le había mentido acerca de cómo se sentía? ¿De que la amaba? Siempre dijo que le aterrorizaba saber que la pelirroja era la única capaz de destruir su vida. De que era tan importante de que podía hacer cualquier cosa con ella. ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? El cerebro de Emily comenzó a pensar muchas cosas y no podía detener las lágrimas que querían caer.

-¿Emzy? ¿Estás ahí? –la voz de su gemela le hizo volver a su realidad.

-Sí, Katie –trató de responder sin que notase el temblor de su voz.

-Creo que deberías quedarte un par de días… por lo que veo no la has superado aún… pero, quiero que vuelvas por mí Emzy… te extraño

-Yo también, Katie, yo también… -Emily pudo apenas despedirse por teléfono. Se recostó en su cama. Quería estar nuevamente sola, quería pensar. Quería dedicarse a encontrar alguna manera de hacer lo mismo que hizo Naomi. Bloquearla, dejarla en el pasado y borrarla definitivamente. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. No podía ser verdad. ¿Fue tan estúpida en creer que Naomi podía enamorarse de ella de verdad? La rubia siempre le mostró cobardía, frialdad y hasta infidelidad. ¿Por qué siguió insistiendo en tener un amor que nunca existió? Emily dejó llorar todo, dejó que todas las penas, las mentiras, las promesas que nunca se hicieron realidad se fueran lentamente con cada lágrima que caían de sus mejillas. Sólo quería ser feliz. Sólo eso pedía. Sólo quería un amor de verdad, un amor correspondido. Sólo quería a Naomi. ¿Por qué ella no podía devolverle ese amor? Eso debía cambiar. Y Emily se propuso que de alguna forma lo iba a conseguir. Así sea de la peor manera, pero ya no podía dejar que Naomi continuara arruinando su vida. Debía ponerle fin a esto, al poder que la rubia todavía tenía en ella.

Mientras trataba de calmar su estado, comenzó a sonar su celular. Clara la estaba llamando.

-¿Emily? Dentro de media hora te paso a buscar ¿Estás lista?

-Ahora voy a bañarme –Emily dijo con su voz ronca, tratando de cortar el llanto y de que no se notara su voz congestionada.

-¡Apurate! Dentro de media hora sin falta estoy en tu casa y salimos… ¡Te quiero lista! –Clara le dijo por teléfono._ 'Esta es mi oportunidad_', pensó. Se levantó de la cama, abrió su closet y comenzó a revisar su ropa. Eligió el mejor vestido que tenía. Esta noche iba a ser un nuevo comienzo. Iba a dejar de ser la Emily que siempre fue. No iba a dejar que nadie entrara en su vida y vuelva a derrumbar su mundo. La Emily frágil no iba a existir más.

**_'¿Noche de cacería de mujeres? ;) Xx E'_**

Emily decidió que una buena manera de empezar sería utilizando todas sus habilidades de seducción en esta noche. Y, ¿Qué mejor con su querido amigo Roger?

**_'¡Cuenta conmigo! Te veo esta noche Xx R'_**

Esa fue la respuesta de Roger, lo que produjo una enorme sonrisa en Emily. Dejó su celular sobre su escritorio, se desvistió, tomó un par de toallas y se dirigió al baño con un humor completamente distinto.

En quince minutos ya estaba casi lista. Sólo faltaba un poco de maquillaje. Emily estaba enfrente del espejo delineándose los ojos de una manera que hiciera que resaltara su mirada. Se colocó perfume y nuevamente se miró en el espejo sonrientemente.

_'Es tiempo de eliminarte, Campbell'_

Y con esa meta en su mente, bajó a atender la puerta que seguramente Clara la estaría esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :$ <strong>


	5. Fuck my life

**Hace bastante que actualizo por acá no? Bueno... acá les dejo un capítulo.. podríamos decir que ahora sí viene la parte interesante ;) van a sufrir... ya les anticipo... gracias por todos los comentarios! los adorooo! **

* * *

><p>-Wow –Clara no pudo contener su reacción al ver a Emily cómo estaba vestida esa noche. Echó un vistazo al cuerpo de la pequeña y tuvo que pestañar varias veces acordándose de que era el cuerpo de su amiga.<p>

-Estoy sexy ¿Eh? –Emily le habló con confianza y sonriéndole atrevidamente.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurrió que estás diferente esta noche? –la morena no entendía a qué se debía ese cambio tan brusco.

-Necesitaba un cambio –Emily le responde y al ver que Clara sigue parada en el mismo lugar la toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar –nose vos… pero yo quiero fiesta esta noche –y así se dirigieron al club.

* * *

><p>Durante la noche, Emily estaba alocada. Bailó con muchísimas chicas pero no había encontrado alguna que captara completamente su atención para llevársela por ahí. Sí, esa noche quería olvidarse de todo e irse con alguien.<p>

Más tarde, mientras bailaba con una morena de cabello corto, vio a Roger que la había visto y levantó sus brazos mostrando que tenía dos botellas para ellos dos solos. Sin dudarlo, Emily se disculpó y fue al encuentro con su amigo.

-Pelirroja! –Roger la abrazó aún teniendo las botellas en sus manos.

-¿Cómo estas Roger? ¿A qué se deben estas dos botellas de tequila? –Emily le pregunta.

-Mi tío me llamó y me ofreció trabajo en su inmobiliaria en Oxford, ¡Mañana empiezo! Woooh! –Roger le comentó y le tomó un gran trago de tequila.

-Me alegro por ti Roger! –Emily se une al festejo de su amigo.

-Estás tremendamente sexy esta noche… ¿Es por algún motivo especial? –Roger le pregunta mientras se dirigen hacia la pista para bailar un poco, cada uno con una botella en su mano. La pelirroja solamente se encoje de hombros y presta atención en su botella.

Por unos minutos siguen bailando juntos, Roger le da opciones de alguna chica para que Emily fuera a conocer pero ninguna atrapa su atención. En unos segundos el chico le ofrece una pastilla que había probado una noche anterior y le aseguró que era absolutamente genial. La pelirroja recordó que nunca más iba a drogarse ya que tenía muy malos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido a causa de eso, pero quería disfrutar a full en ese momento, por lo que la aceptó.

No tuvieron que pasar muchos minutos para que el alcohol y la pastilla dominaran su cuerpo. Emily todavía seguía bailando y riéndose junto con Roger quien estaba igual de perdido que ella. Por ahí ve a Silvia que estaba en la barra mirándola fijamente y sin pensarlo fue en busca de ella.

Ni siquiera esperaron a llegar al baño, la pelirroja la atacó contra la pared del pasillo a unos metros de la puerta del baño y sin perder demasiado tiempo la folló ahí mismo. Su mente estaba completamente apagada y casi ni podía mantenerse en pie. Una vez que Silvia llegó a su climax, la rubia se aferró fuertemente a ella y Emily cerró sus ojos tratando de focalizar su mente en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Wow… eres… increíble –escuchó la rubia hablar pero Emily enseguida retiró sus dedos dejándola sola allí y entró al baño para lavarse las manos. La pelirroja no podía negar que le había gustado lo que pasó con Silvia pero de algún modo se sintió sucia y necesitaba limpiarse.

-No puedo creer que te la hayas follado… ewww –Emily escucha a Clara a su lado.

-¿Estás bien Ems?

-Necesito más tequila –fue lo único que pudo responder la pelirroja, estaba bastante mareada pero como pudo se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño.

-Ems… no tomes más ¿Sí? ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? –Clara la tomó del brazo para detenerla e impedir que Emily hiciera más locuras.

-Sólo quiero más tequila Clara… -Emily le respondió y se dirigió hacia la barra rechazando la propuesta de su amiga. Tomó unos cuantos shots y vio que alguien estaba a su lado.

-No pierdes el tiempo eh… -escucha una voz femenina y Emily mira para ver quién le estaba hablando. Era una chica rubia de ojos celestes y bastante alta.

-Amo el tequila ¿Qué más puedo decir? –Emily sonríe mostrando interés en la chica - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Antonella –la rubia le dice acercándose más

-Lindo nombre… soy Emily –la pelirroja se introduce sabiendo que ya tenía ese 'alguien' que estuvo buscando durante toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Así fue como vivió los últimos días, fiesta en fiesta, sexo con chicas desconocidas, amaneciendo en casas desconocidas y dejándolas solas. Clara no estaba a gusto con la nueva forma de ser de ella e intentaba que mejore y vuelva a ser la de antes, pero al saber que ya tenía que volver y eso significaba encontrarse con Naomi, provocaba el efecto contrario.<p>

Emily ya se había preparado todas las cosas con la ayuda de Clara y Verónica. Se despidió de ellas pero Clara fue la que pidió acompañarla al aeropuerto junto con sus tíos.

-Creo que es hora de volver –Emily dijo suspirando, no tenía ganas de regresar a su vida real. Clara la abrazó fuertemente.

-Te quiero mucho Ems… nos vamos a volver a ver pronto… cuídate ¿Sí? No hagas nada estúpido mientras yo no esté ahí -Clara le pidió y la pelirroja asintió. Luego se despidió de sus tíos y subió al avión. Debía admitir que las vacaciones que su mamá le había aconsejado fue una idea asombrosa, había hecho nuevos amigos y pasó varias aventuras.

Ahora tenía que aceptar la idea de enfrentarse con su vida normal. Emily suspiró, prendió su I-pod y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Ya iba a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para enfrentarse a sus problemas.

* * *

><p>Ya había llegado, pudo ver que su familia la estaba esperando. Katie fue la primera en recibirla con un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la quiebra, le siguió James y luego sus padres. Rob se encargó de juntar sus valijas y Emily se encontró con una gran sorpresa al ver que las colocaba dentro de una casa rodante muy vieja y gastada, pero no dijo nada.<p>

Mientras volvían, Emily notó que había un gran silencio entre ellos. Nadie hablaba, Emily no se quejaba de eso ya que no tenía ganas de contarles lo que había vivido en España, pero sí le parecía raro que ni siquiera su madre le haya preguntado algo.

-¿Por qué están todos callados? –Emily le preguntó a su gemela quien agachó su cabeza.

-Papá perdió su trabajo, mamá se endeudó al tomar un crédito muy grande… y perdimos la casa… todo –Katie le responde con una gran angustia. Emily no podía creer lo que su hermana le estaba contando.

-¿Dónde vivimos ahora? –Emily le preguntó.

-Yo vivo con Sam… James con Gordon Mcpherson… papá en su estúpida casa rodante que consiguió nose dónde… y mamá en la casa de una amiga de ella –Katie le informa y lo que le acababa de decir le causó pánico a Emily. ¿Y ella? ¿Dónde iba a vivir? La habían dejado sola, nadie se ocupó de encontrar un lugar para ella. La pelirroja sintió ganas de llorar desesperadamente.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –Emily preguntó y Katie volvió a agachar su mirada sin responderle.

-¡Alguien me puede decir dónde mierda voy a vivir yo! –Emily gritó fuertemente y ninguno le contestó.

-Lo sentimos mucho Emily –su madre dijo muy despacio después de unos minutos y Emily pidió que la bajaran inmediatamente. No quería seguir viajando con ellos. Katie se bajó con Emily rogándole que subiera otra vez y le prometió que juntas iban a encontrar un lugar para ella pero Emily no quería saber absolutamente nada. No la habían tenido en cuenta, la habían dejado sola, por lo tanto no iba a dejar que la ayudaran, quería estar sola. Tomó sus valijas y comenzó a caminar por la ruta omitiendo toda palabra que le gritaba su hermana y la pelea que se escuchaba que tenían sus padres dentro de la casa rodante. No sabía qué hacer. ¿A quién le podía pedir ayuda? 'Roger', pensó. Agarró el celular e inmediatamente lo llamó.

-_Pelirroja! ¿Todo bien?_

-Estás en Oxford ¿Verdad? –Emily le preguntó con su voz algo quebrada.

-_Sí, estoy en Oxford ¿Estás bien Emily?_

-¿Podrías venir? Necesito tu ayuda –Emily responde llorando.

-_¿En dónde estás? Voy a buscarte ahora mismo_

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y Emily estaba sentada a unos metros de la ruta. Había parado de llorar pero aún se sentía triste. ¿Qué más podría pasar? Cortar con su novia, su familia destrozada y eso no era todo, su propia familia se había olvidado de ella. Ya no quería ni existir. Todo era una mierda. Estuvo ahí sentada alrededor de dos horas y media esperando que Roger viniera a recogerla.<p>

Después de media hora más, un auto estaba acercándose a ella e iba reduciendo la velocidad. Emily supuso que era Roger y se paró agarrando sus valijas. Roger se bajó enseguida del auto y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla fuertemente.

-Estoy aquí… todo va a estar bien Emily… todo va a estar bien… -le susurraba besando su cabeza mientras Emily lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho. Esperó unos minutos hasta que su amiga se calmara y luego cargó sus valijas en su auto y la llevó a Oxford con él.

-¿Qué ocurrió pelirroja? –Roger le preguntó mientras manejaba.

-Mi papá perdió su trabajo en el gimnasio… mi mamá sacó un crédito enorme sin saber y se endeudó de tal forma que nos quitaron absolutamente todo y estamos todos en la calle –Emily le dijo –mejor dicho… cada uno encontró un lugar… pero se olvidaron de mí y me dejaron a mí en la calle… no tengo a donde ir Roger… -Emily le contó tratando de luchar contra el llanto.

-Sí tienes, vas a vivir conmigo en mi departamento –Roger la tomó de la mano mientras continuaba manejando con la otra. Luego la llevó contra su cuerpo, dejando que Emily se durmiera.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Emily ya estaba instalada en el departamento de Roger, cenaron y luego salieron afuera para fumar. Roger le hacía bromas para animar a su amiga, lo cual logró conseguir.<p>

-Gracias –Emily le dijo tratando de recomponerse de su risa.

-No hay nada que me tengas que agradecer pelirroja –Roger le sonrío.

-¿Qué tal tu vida aquí en Oxford? –Emily le preguntó.

-Mejor imposible… tengo el trabajo que siempre quise tener… y… estoy de novio –Roger dijo la última parte sonrojándose y Emily soltó una carcajada.

-¡NO - LO - PUEDO - CREER! ¿Roger enamorado? –Emily preguntó sin parar de reírse y consiguió que el rubio la golpeara en el hombro.

-No lo se… ella me fascina… es… hermosa… simplemente increíble… -Roger confesó.

-Wow… yeahp, estás totalmente enamorado –Emily confirmó asombrada y tomó una pitada de su cigarrillo.

-Quiero que la conozcas… vayamos al bar –ofrece Roger y Emily acepta. Una vez que llegaron Roger le indicó que iba a ir a la barra a buscar un par de tragos y Emily decidió ir a la pista a bailar un poco. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse dejándose llevar por la música.

-Emily… quiero que conozcas a mi novia –Roger interrumpe su momento y ella giró sonrientemente para ver quién era la chica que había conquistado a su amigo de cacería. Pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran con un par de ojos celestes que ya los conocía, inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció y sintió que su mundo se había detenido.

-Emily… ella es mi novia Naomi… Naomi…ella es mi mejor amiga Emily –Roger las 'introduce' abrazando a Naomi por detrás.

_'Fuck my life'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO? What do you think? Please, revieww :)<em>**


	6. How will I survive this?

_**Gracias por los comentarios que recibí.. creo que les respondí a todos.. aquí les dejo otro capítulo.. y les pido que me tengan paciencia porque cada vez tengo más cosas que hacer.. pero voy a continuar escribiendo :)**_

* * *

><p><em>-Emily… ella es mi novia Naomi… Naomi…ella es mi mejor amiga Emily –Roger las 'introduce' abrazando a Naomi por detrás.<em>

La pelirroja no entendía nada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Naomi, el amor de su vida, estaba de novia con Roger, su mejor amigo. ¿Qué carajo estaba sucediendo? Esto no podía ser real. Emily sintió como su corazón se congeló al ver que era cierto lo que su hermana le había dicho. Naomi la había dejado en el pasado, estaba con otra persona. Pero no sabía especificar qué era lo que le dolía más, saber que Naomi ya no la amaba o que estaba de novia con su mejor amigo. A lo mejor ambas cosas. Todo era mucho en poco tiempo.

-Soy Naomi –la rubia dijo con un tono seco, sin emoción y estirando su mano. Parecía que ella quería fingir que nunca había conocido a Emily.

-Emily - la pelirroja le siguió el juego y tomó su mano.

-Al fin se conocieron las dos personas más importantes de mi vida –Roger dijo contento abrazándolas a las dos. Naomi fingía una sonrisa mientras que Emily miraba hacia un costado, porque a diferencia de la rubia, ella no podía ocultar lo que sentía. ¿Cómo podría ocultar la desesperación de llorar, las ganas de salir corriendo e irse lejos otra vez? Tenía ganas de vomitar, necesitaba tomar aire y poder procesar un poco todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Yo-Yo… voy a tomar un poco de aire –Emily dijo con la voz media entrecortada y sin esperar una respuesta de su mejor amigo se dirigió rápidamente hacia fuera del lugar. Sacó un cigarrillo inmediatamente y se sentó apoyándose contra la pared del bar. Enseguida comenzaron a caer las lágrimas, saber que debía aceptar que su ex novia estaba con su mejor amigo en una relación era desgarrador. No podía estar sola en ese momento, necesitaba de alguien, y lo peor es que en ese preciso instante se encontraba más sola que nunca. Así que decidió llamar a Clara, necesitaba que alguien la calmara un poco antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

_-Ems! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ya te extraño un montón! Hasta Silvia- ¿Ems?_ -la morena dejó de hablar al escuchar que su amiga sollozaba.

-Yo-Yo… no puedo aguantarlo… no puedo –Emily llora con desesperación.

_-¿Qué no puedes aguantar? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

-Naomi está de novia …con Roger –pronunciar esas palabras aumentaron el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

_-¿Roger? ¿Roger… Roger?_

-Sí… Roger… nose cómo se conocieron… yo ahora estoy viviendo con él y Roger me presentó a su novia... ¡Que resulta ser ella! Nose… nose qué hacer Clara…

-_Wow… joder…. Nunca pensé que iba a sucederte esto… ¿Por qué vives con Roger?_

-Problemas de familia… que luego te voy a cuentar… pero ahora nose qué hacer

-_Ok… no hagas nada estúpido… sólo… trata de irte de allí… aléjate de ellos por ahora y luego regresa más tarde a la casa de Roger…_

_-_¿Y si lleva a Naomi a dormir con él? ¡No voy a poder ver cómo ellos follan en frente mío!

-_Ems… trata de estar en algún otro lugar… y regresa a la casa muy tarde… es la única forma de que no veas nada si es que ella está con él…_

-¡Pelirroja! –la voz de Roger interrumpió la conversación

-Después te llamo Clara –dijo rápido y se limpió las lágrimas con su manos para que él no notara que estaba llorando -¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien… sólo quería fumar un cigarrillo –la pelirroja le mintió y trató de darle una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien realmente o sigues mal por lo de tu familia? ¿Quieres hablarlo? –Roger hizo el ademán de sentarse a su lado pero Emily enseguida negó con su cabeza.

-No no, estoy bien… ¿Por qué no vas con tu novia? Yo en unos minutos vuelvo a entrar –la pelirroja le dice y Roger acepta y la deja sola. Esos minutos se convirtieron en una hora. Emily necesitaba descargarse todo para luego entrar y poder enfrentar a Naomi nuevamente. Una vez que se dirigió hacia el bar, fue directamente a buscar bebidas, necesitaba alcohol. Tenía que hacer desaparecer todo lo que sentía en ese preciso momento. Mientras ella tomaba en la barra, sus ojos encontraron a Naomi riéndose con otras personas y con Roger abrazándola y dándole besos a las perdidas.

Era mucho. Emily no podía soportar todo esto. ¿Tan fácil resultó olvidarse de todo lo que habían vivido? La pelirroja se convenció de que haber vuelto no fue la mejor idea, pero ya era tarde. Ya estaba aquí, sin lugar en dónde vivir y sí o sí dependía de su amigo.

Tomó su última copa de tequila y se dirigió hacia la pista para bailar e intentar Ignorar que Naomi se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella. Como siempre, encontró a una chica y ni lo dudó, se fue con ella. Pero por primera vez, no pudo tener sexo, solamente necesitaba estar acompañada. Afortunadamente la chica estaba muy pasada de alcohol y se quedó dormida en el acto. Emily aprovechó y se acurrucó un poco, aún siendo una persona desconocida aliviaba algo su dolor.

Después de unas horas, Emily se despertó y se retiró de la casa de la chica y no tuvo otra opción que volver al departamento de Roger. La pelirroja miró la hora y creyó que al ser cerca de las nueve de la mañana Roger debería seguir durmiendo. Despacio subió las escaleras y dejó caer su peso fuertemente en su cama, quería dormir y no levantarse más.

* * *

><p>PIP… PIP… PIP….<p>

-Estúpido celular… dejáme en paz –Emily decía entre dormida pero finalmente tuvo que atender su celular.

-Qué? –dijo con su voz ronca y mostrando mal humor.

-_Wow… me parece que tuviste una noche bastante dura ¿No_? –era la voz de Clara.

-Clara… lo siento… no sabía que eras tú…

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

-Como mierda –dijo sinceramente Emily tratando de sentarse en su cama y luchando en abrir sus ojos.

-_Amén… ¿Pasó algo más anoche?_

-Tomé de todo y me fui con una chica… -Emily le cuenta tratando de recordar bien todo lo que había sucedido. La resaca le impedía pensar bien.

-_Bueno… veo que no perdiste el tiempo tú tampoco –_Clara se ríe tratando de aflojar la situación.

-No tuve sexo… no quise… sólo quería… estar con alguien y en otro lugar –Emily contesta admitiendo el por qué se fue con esa muchacha, haciéndole saber a su amiga que de verdad le dolía lo que estaba viviendo.

-_Está bien Ems… sabes… creo que a lo mejor en un par de días podría viajar a Oxford_ –Clara le comenta y saber esa noticia produjo en Emily una sonrisa y algo de alivio.

-¿En serio?

-_Sí ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Además… sabiendo que tengo mi amiga que me necesita es doble motivo como para ir_

-Gracias Clara… significaría mucho para mí…-la pelirroja le agradece, sintiéndose aliviada al saber que en un par de días podría contar con la presencia de la morena y así poder hacer más llevadera la situación.

* * *

><p>Una vez que tomó un baño, Emily sabía que no podía vivir allí arriba en su habitación por siempre. En algún momento tenía que bajar, además que se moría de hambre. Con un gran suspiro bajó las escaleras y cuando fue hacia la cocina sintió congelarse otra vez al ver que Naomi estaba sentada allí comiendo unas tostadas con café. Por suerte estaba sentada de espaldas, y Emily tomó la oportunidad de mirarla detenidamente, con su cabello todo despeinado, con una remera larga que aparentaba ser de Roger, dejando al descubierto sus piernas largas y blancas. <em>'Seguramente follaron<em>', Emily pensó por dentro y saber que seguramente eso había sucedido sintió resquebrajarse su corazón. Tomó el coraje de ir a buscar un vaso de agua y juntarse un par de tostadas haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no levantar su mirada y conectarse con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Una vez que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, volvió a ir hacia las escaleras.

-¿A qué viniste? –la voz de Naomi la detuvo.

-Solamente me fui de vacaciones… algún día iba a regresar Naomi –la pelirroja le respondió con el mismo tono de frialdad que la rubia.

-No entiendo por qué le pediste ayuda a Roger.. podrías haber ido a buscar ayuda a otra persona –Naomi la miraba fijamente con odio.

-Como si yo supiera que tú te lo estabas follando Naomi… no es mi culpa que haya terminado aquí... –Emily le respondió mostrando un poco de fragilidad y dolor al ver que Naomi no la quería ni ver. ¿Cómo pudo terminar todo así?

-Lo que sea… -Naomi dijo con frialdad y giró para continuar desayunando. La más pequeña quería sentarse al lado y pedirle que volvieran a intentar juntas, que la perdonara por haberla engañado con Mandy… ella no soportaba tenerla tan cerca y saber que no podía ni siquiera mirarla. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil dejar atrás todo lo de Sofía y lo de Mandy, pero era posible de lograrlo si ambas querían hacerlo. Pero Emily sabía que ella ahora estaba con su mejor amigo y por lo que veía, la rubia la odiaba.

-Puedes desayunar aquí, no es necesario que te vayas… es tu departamento también –Emily se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le había dicho.

-¿Tú vives aquí también? –si eso era verdad, Emily se moría allí mismo.

-Me quedo casi todas las noches –la pelirroja sabía que Naomi quería lastimarla al decir esto. Y si tenía que convivir con ella, era más que obvio que no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Una sola cosa… y quiero que te lo grabes… -la rubia se paró y la miró desafiante.

-No va a suceder nada entre nosotras… así que tranquilamente puedes borrar si tienes alguna idea de que podríamos volver… estoy con Roger ahora… y si intentas decirle algo acerca de lo tuvimos nosotras… voy a encargarme de que te arrepientas durante toda tu vida –Emily tragó saliva duramente. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era otra Naomi. No existía más la que alguna vez había conocido y había logrado romper sus barreras. Ahora se encontraba con aquella chica que era fría con todos y, que para hacerlo peor, la odiaba. Naomi la había amenazado. Por unos segundos sus miradas se conectaron y la pelirroja sentía caerse a pedazos al ver el odio que tenían esos ojos azules que alguna vez estaban llenos de amor cuando los miraba. La conexión duró poco ya que escucharon que Roger había llegado al departamento y Naomi corrió a su encuentro.

Emily estaba segura de una sola cosa.

Esto iba a terminar totalmente con su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :$<strong>


	7. Jealousy

**Acá les dejo otro capitulo... capaz q actualice cada vez menos... tengo un problema llamado universidad ¬¬ y cero ganas de estudiar, lo que complica todo :(**

**Advierto.. cero inspiración... asi que lo siento.. y espero que les guste! :)**

* * *

><p>Esa noche era imposible de que Emily durmiera. La imagen de la mirada de Naomi llena de odio giraba en su cabeza. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama tratando de borrar a la rubia pero era imposible. Por lo que decidió levantarse, vestirse e irse hacia al bar. Necesitaba despejar un poco su mente y alcohol para dejar de pensar.<p>

-Hey… ¿A dónde vas? –Roger la detiene unos segundos antes de que cerrara la puerta. El chico estaba sólo en calzoncillos.

-Erm… voy al bar un rato

-Oh… no regreses muy tarde que mañana comienzas a trabajar –Roger le dice guiñándole el ojo a Emily. Por lo menos eso era una buena noticia. Tenía trabajo y ya podría empezar a ahorrar para irse del departamento de su amigo y evitar ver a Naomi todos los días.

Ni bien llegó al bar, pidió un par de tragos y pensaba en qué iba a ser con su vida mientras miraba y giraba la copa.

-Mucha concentración… no me gusta –escuchó una voz femenina que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con una chica morena que se notaba que debía ser unos pocos años más grande que ella. Era alta y delgada.

-Sí… -Emily apenas responde con una pequeña sonrisa. La morena que estaba a su lado ordenó unos tragos más y no dejaba de mirarla. Sinceramente, Emily no quería tener nada esa noche. No estaba de humor.

-Yo invito… -la morena le sonríe coquetamente y le entrega una copa. Emily agradece y acepta. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Realmente necesitaba ese trago.

-Soy Sharon –la chica se presentó intentando acercarse más a la pelirroja.

-Emily –la pelirroja le respondió con una sonrisa y atreviéndose a espiar la figura de la mujer.

-Nunca te vi en este lugar… ¿Eres de aquí Emily?

-No, hace un par de días que me he mudado al departamento de mi amigo… soy de Bristol

-Bristol…Interesante –la morena le sonrió elevando una de sus cejas. Entre copas y copas, pudieron iniciar una conversación bastante entretenida. La pelirroja comenzó a soltarse con la desconocida y a contar un poco de qué se trataba su vida. Sharon le comentó que hacía poco había heredado la casa de sus padres y que tenía interés en venderla y comprar algunos departamentos. Entre temas y bebidas, se fueron acercando cada vez más y aunque Emily no estaba interesada, dejó que Sharon la besara suavemente.

-Eres hermosa Emily –la morena le susurró y la pelirroja decidió en responderle con un beso en vez de decir cosas que se podría mal interpretar.

-Fitch –una voz conocida interrumpió el beso.

Effy Stonem.

-¿Effy? –Emily se sorprendió al ver a su amiga en ese bar, en Oxford.

-¿Cuántas Elizabeth Stonem conoces? –la morena de ojos azules le preguntó sonrientemente. Emily se alejó de la barra y algo tambaleando, fue a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? -la pelirroja le preguntó sorprendida, olvidándose de que Sharon estaba mirándolas.

-Vine a visitar a Naomi un par de días

-Genial –la pelirroja respondió sin emoción en su tono de voz. Effy miró por detrás de Emily interesada en saber quién era la chica a quien estaba besando.

-Oh… Effy… ella es Sharon… Sharon… Effy –Emily las introdujo observando que Effy estaba seria, analizando a la morena y rechazando su saludo.

-Eff –Emily le dio un codazo, tratando de que se mostrara un poco más respetuosa frente a Sharon pero Effy ignoró el llamado de atención.

-Voy a dejar que sigas divirtiéndote Fitch… nos vemos –la chica de ojos azules se despidió dejándolas en un incómodo silencio.

-No le agradé ni en lo más mínimo –dijo Sharon para romper el silencio.

-Effy siempre fue así… es muy protectora con las amistades… -Emily trató de disculparse por la actitud de su amiga.

-Por un momento creí que era tu ex novia –la morena dice riéndose.

-¿Effy? ¡No, por dios! Fuimos compañeras de colegio durante años… -Emily le comentaba mientras observaba que Sharon colocaba su mano en su cintura para acercarse un poco más.

-Mejor… -luego le dio un beso para retomar la situación anterior - ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo en mi casa? –Emily podía ver las intenciones de la chica, y aunque por un lado le hubiese gustado aceptar, decidió no hacerlo.

-Me encantaría ir… pero mañana tengo que trabajar… -la pelirroja se disculpó y vio un poco de desilusión en los ojos de la mujer.

-Es entendible… Tal vez podríamos salir a cenar algún día… si quieres… -Sharon siguió insistiendo. ¿Por qué debería rechazar esa oferta? Le vendría bien después de todo, salir a cenar… conocer un poco más la ciudad… sería una buena idea.

-Me encantaría –Emily contestó y Sharon le pidió su número de celular para que se pusieran en contacto algún día. La mujer resultó muy amable y la acompañó hasta el departamento.

Ni bien llegó, fue hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua y luego ir directo a la cama. Subió las escaleras, y mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, vio que la puerta de la pieza de Roger estaba abierta y dejaba ver a Naomi durmiendo pasivamente sobre el pecho de su amigo quien la estaba abrazando. Resultó doloroso ver que otra persona estaba ocupando el lugar que ella daría su vida por estar una vez más. Los miró por unos segundos y Emily recordaba las millones de veces que ella se había quedado despierta observando el rostro relajado y adormecido de su novia.

La extrañaba.

Con un suspiro volvió a retomar su camino hacia su cama y volver a luchar con el sueño. Mañana iba a ser su primer día de trabajo, debía estar perfecta. Por lo menos físicamente.

* * *

><p>-¡Pelirroja! ¡Tienes cinco segundos para vestirte y bajar a desayunar! –la voz de Roger consiguió despertarla pero giró en su cama para volver a retomar su sueño.<p>

-¡Emily! –Emily se sobresaltó al escuchar el portazo que había dado su amigo en su habitación para levantarla de una vez por todas.

-¡Qué mierda haces Roger! –la pelirroja dijo algo enojada por el susto que le había dado y más aún al ver que el rubio se estaba riendo.

-Emily… es tu primer día de trabajo… debes ser puntual por lo menos hoy… -Roger le indicó.

-Lo sé… lo sé… en unos segundos bajo –Emily respondió bostezando.

-Tú… no te vas a bajar si yo me voy ahora… -Roger se acercó y la levantó de la cama para llevarla hacia abajo.

-¡Roger! ¡Bajame! ¡Ni siquiera estoy vestida! –Emily trató de soltarse de los brazos de su amigo que moría de risa al ver que le pequeña Fitch hacía de todo para soltarse, pero ya era tarde, ya habían bajado las escaleras y estaban a dos pasos de la cocina. Emily estaba solamente con una pequeña musculosa blanca y sus bragas.

-No tienes nada extraordinario para que Naomi pueda asombrarse cariño –Roger le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia. Emily se ruborizó al ver que Naomi echó un buen vistazo a su cuerpo -¿Verdad amor? –Roger interrumpió la concentración de la rubia quien movió bruscamente la cabeza. Ver que todavía le causaba algún efecto en la rubia, hizo que Emily sintiera un poco de esperanzas en su interior.

-¿Qué tal tu cacería anoche? Algo habrás encontrado para entretenerte porque no te podías levantar hoy –Roger trató de iniciar un tema de conversación.

-Oh… erm… tranquila.. no hice nada raro –Emily responde mirando a la rubia quien tenía su mirada fijada en su tostada. Por un momento creyó que ese tema le molestaba.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No te hagas la inocente ahora! -Roger se reía e insistía en saber qué había hecho su amiga.

-Roger… a lo mejor ella no quiere compartir… son temas personales –por primera vez Naomi participó en una conversación. Lo que le llamó mucho la atención a Emily.

-Cariño… se nota que no conoces a esta pelirroja… Emily siempre conseguía varias chicas para entretenerse allá en España –Roger le respondió haciendo que Emily se incomodara al ver que Naomi se acababa de enterar las cosas que hacía en sus vacaciones.

-Veo que no la pasaste nada mal entonces -La rubia simuló una cara de asombro y miró a la pelirroja, pero en sus ojos se podía observar algo de celos.

-No tienes idea de las cosas que hizo allá-

-¡Está bien, está bien! Naomi no tiene por qué escuchar mis aventuras –Emily interrumpió lo que iba a decir Roger, evitando que Naomi terminara de saber los desastres que había hecho en ese país.

-Eso quiere decir que vas a contarme qué hiciste anoche ¿Verdad? –Roger insistía sonriendo como un niño de tres años. Emily se rió y desistió.

-Aunque no lo creas… no hice nada… -Emily le contó mientras tomaba su café.

-¿Cómo que nada? –Roger la miraba sorprendido- ¿Nada… de nada? –Emily negó con su cabeza mientras mordía su tostada- ¿No sexo? –Naomi le dio un codazo a Roger cuando hizo esa pregunta. El rubio se encogió de hombros preguntándose qué había de malo en preguntar eso.

-Nada

-Wow… debes estar muy mal pelirroja… ¿Ni siquiera conociste a alguien? –Roger seguía preguntando, sabía que algo tenía que haber hecho su amiga.

-Bueno… conocí a una chica… -Emily decidió decirle por lo menos algo de anoche. Total, a Naomi supuestamente ya no le importaba nada de ella.

-¡Sabía que tan santa no eras! –Roger dijo riéndose y Emily le tiró su tostada, dando así lugar a una pequeña batalla de comida.

-Dios… parecen dos criaturas… -Naomi se mostró molesta y Roger la besó para que cambiara un poco de humor.

-Entonces… ¿Quién era? ¿Qué pasó? –Roger continuó con sus preguntas mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-¿Qué te importa quién era? –Emily se ríe y trata de hacerse la misteriosa consiguiendo que Roger fingiera una cara de molesto y se levantara para hacerle cosquillas como tortura para que finalmente le dijera quién era la chica. Mientras ellos seguían jugando, Naomi se levantó de su lugar y subió hacia arriba.

-Hey… cariño ¿Estás bien? –Roger detuvo las cosquillas y se acercó hacia la rubia.

-Digamos que no es muy bonito sentirse ignorada durante el desayuno –Naomi dijo secamente y Roger la rodeó con sus brazos dándole besos en todas partes.

-Estás celosa –Roger sigue dándole besos a la vez que Naomi se quejaba y pedía que dejara de hacer eso.

-No estoy celosa –Naomi decía mientras se reía y Roger le contradecía mientras subían las escaleras dejando a Emily sola en la cocina.

Emily sonreía tristemente, debía admitir que hacían buena pareja. Nunca vio tan feliz a su amigo y a Naomi. Debía aceptar de una buena vez por toda que lo mejor era dejarlos en paz.

* * *

><p>Emily se encontraba sentada en la oficina del tío de Roger, esperando a que el hombre apareciera. Esa mañana había decidido vestir su mejor traje, quería dar la mejor impresión posible. Estaba hiper nerviosa, rogando que le otorgara algún trabajo.<p>

-Usted debe ser Emily, la amiga de Roger –Escuchó una voz masculina que acababa de cerrar la puerta. Era un hombre rubio, de estatura media, con barba y podría decirse que era exactamente igual a su amigo. Emily se comportó de la manera más correcta para dar una imagen de seriedad y de que realmente ella podría ocupar cualquier trabajo que le ofrecieran. Enseguida se encontró familiarizando con el tío de su amigo, Max, compartiendo anécdotas del joven. Aunque lo que realmente le interesaba era conseguir el trabajo, Emily tomó paciencia y siguió hablando con el hombre. Tenía presentimiento de que era como una 'prueba', así que siguió su ritmo.

Afortunadamente, después de hablar un buen rato, Max decidió darle el trabajo de secretaria de la inmobiliaria. Le había dicho que al tener una joven tan hermosa como era ella, había que aprovecharlo y de ese modo podía atraer clientes.

Ese mismo momento, Emily comenzó a trabajar. Se colocó en su nuevo escritorio, y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar unos segundos que ya comenzaba a tener llamados y asuntos que atender.

Mientras Emily ordenaba unos papeles escuchó un chiflido y elevó su mirada encontrándose con Roger.

-Que pajero eres –Emily dijo revoleando sus ojos. Roger se acercó riéndose y se apoyó sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día secretaria sexy? –el rubio bromeaba.

-Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan intenso… pero supongo que ya voy a acostumbrarme –le dijo Emily mientras colocaba los papeles en un fichero.

-Es cuestión de práctica… cualquier cosa… sabes que enfrente se encuentra este rubio a tu disposición –Roger le guiñó el ojo causando que Emily soltara una risita y le agradeciera.

-¿Quieres un café? –Roger le ofreció y la pelirroja acepó. En ese instante Emily vio entrar a Sharon.

-¿Emily? –Sharon sonrió inmensamente al verla y se inclinó para darle un gran beso en su mejilla -¿Trabajas aquí?

-De hecho… hoy es mi primer día –Emily admitió con una sonrisa ubicándose en su asiento.

-Creo que voy a pasar más seguido por aquí… te ves increíblemente sexy trabajando de secretaria –Sharon se mordió el labio inferior y tomó su tiempo en observar con detalles a Emily.

-Pelirroja- Roger dejó los cafés sobre el escritorio y saludó muy amablemente a Sharon. Emily quedó sorprendida, no sabía que ellos ya se conocían –¡Sharon! Un gusto verte por aquí… ¿Qué estabas buscando?

-Sólo pasaba para ver si había alguna novedad sobre los departamentos… y me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarme con Emily –Sharon dijo sonrientemente concentrando su mirada en ella nuevamente.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocen? –Roger preguntó sin entender.

-Conocí a Sharon anoche en el bar… -Emily le informó haciendo que se iluminara el rostro de Roger. Él le guiñó el ojo haciéndole entender que ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

-Veo… veo… voy a dejarlas tranquilas entonces… Sharon… un placer verte –Roger saludó amablemente y mientras se retiraba le hizo seña con el pulgar de que todo estaba genial.

-Bueno… veamos qué noticias puedo darte sobre tus departamentos… -Emily dijo, escribiendo en la computadora. Podía sentir la mirada fija de Sharon en ella, lo que la ponía un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? –Emily le preguntó riéndose nerviosamente.

-Porque me encantas –Sharon le dijo sinceramente haciendo que Emily se sonrojara un poco.

-Aquí te encontré los precios… -Emily trataba de olvidar lo que le había dijo la morena. La pelirroja imprimió rápidamente los precios juntos con una información.

-¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo ahora? –Sharon le preguntó haciendo que Emily dejara de señalar los precios con lapicera para mirarla.

-Necesito que llames a- en ese momento Naomi apareció con unos papeles y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, tanto la rubia como la pelirroja se congelaron. Ninguna de las dos sabía que ambas estaban trabajando en el mismo lugar.

-Buen día –la voz de Sharon hizo que Naomi dejara de mirar a Emily y enseguida le respondió el saludo.

-Necesito que llames al señor Tschieder y le digas que esta tarde van a revisar el estado del departamento –Naomi logró decir luego de aclarar su tono de voz. Emily simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y? ¿Aceptas ir a almorzar conmigo en unos minutos o no? –Sharon hizo que la pelirroja dejara de mirar a la rubia que estaba buscando un material. En cuanto estaba por contestarle, Naomi volvió a su escritorio.

-Emily, necesito que hagas ese llamado ahora mismo y luego vayas a la oficina de Roger que tiene que encargarte un par de cosas más –la rubia le dijo seriamente.

-¿No puedo aunque sea ir a almorzar primero? –Emily la desafió, interesada en saber qué iba a responderle o cómo iba a reaccionar.

-No estoy autorizada para darte ese permiso Emily… -Naomi la miraba más intensamente.

-Seguro que Roger no debe tener ningún problema… -Sharon dijo -¿Podrías llamarlo? –la morena le pide a Naomi quien la mira con una cara fulminante.

-Él se encuentra ocupado ahora mismo… -Naomi le respondió y se fue.

-Creo que vamos a tener que decidir otro día Sharon –Emily le dijo a Sharon quien asintió y le prometió que en cualquier momento la iba a llamar para acordar algún día en verse.

Una vez que la morena se fue, Emily se atrevió a ir a la oficina de la rubia.

-Deberías golpear antes de entrar –Naomi le recriminó al ver que Emily había entrado sin permiso a su oficina.

-Y tú deberías manejar tus celos y no arruinar mis citas –la pelirroja le dijo con el mismo tono.

-¿Celos? –Naomi soltó una carcajada -¿Celos de qué? Sharon es una puta… -la rubia dijo y frunció su ceño al ver que la su ex novia se reía mientras miraba el suelo - ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

-Estás celosa

-No estoy celosa Emily

-Lo que digas… solo acuérdate que tienes novio –Emily le dijo y con eso se retiró de su oficina con una gran sonrisa.

A lo mejor sí tiene alguna chance de volver a tenerla.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :$<strong>


	8. Searching for the answer

**Beck89 :Gracias, me alegró muchisimo saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior... y también te agradezco por tu apoyo en cuanto a mis estudios... realmente lo voy a necesitar! jajaja**

**Alice boricua: Gracias también por comentar... espero q te guste este capítulo q es breve ;)**

**Gracias a todos por leer, los que comentan y los que no... :) Capaz que aproveche este fin de semana largo para acutalizar unos capitulos más... porque creo que después por bastante tiempo no lo voy a hacer, así que perdón :/**

**Este capítulo va para aquellos que querían leer algo de Clara con Emily ;) Les anticipo que se va a venir un poco más de drama :O**

**Buen fin de semana para todos!**

* * *

><p>Emily estaba estirada sobre el sofá mirando televisión tratando de encontrar algún programa que le interesara. Era un sábado. ¿Qué podría hacer de interesante? Nada. Ni siquiera tenía amigos como para ir a visitar y Roger había viajado a la mañana temprano. Así que estaba sola en el departamento sin hacer nada. Mientras buscaba algún canal como para ver, comenzó a vibrar su celular.<p>

-¿Hola?

-_¡Emily! ¿Cómo estas?_ –escuchar la voz de clara le cambió totalmente la cara. Se acomodó en el sofá sonrientemente.

-¡Hey! Bien acá ando… ¿Y tú? No tienes la idea de lo que te extraño –Emily le dijo con honestidad.

_-Aburrida… y también te extrañaba así que decidí llamarte porque si espero a que tú lo hagas… voy muerta_ –Clara dice y ambas se rieron.

-Eres mala… igual, debo admitir que es la verdad… soy bastante colgada con estas cosas…

-_¿Cómo va tu vida en Oxford?_ –Clara pregunta causando que Emily soltara un largo suspiro.

-No lo sé… ¿Lo normal? Prefiero ni recordarlo –la pelirroja ya estaba harta de pensar todo el tiempo en su vida cotidiana, enfrentando problemas del pasado y del presente con Naomi.

_-Hey… ¿Tan mal estás? No quiero que mi pelirroja se deprima…_ -La suavidad de la voz de Clara hizo que Emily sonriera un poco. Realmente extrañaba a su amiga. Era una de las pocas personas con la que sabía que siempre podía contar y nunca le iba a fallar.

-Conseguí un trabajo –Emily cambia de tema

-_¡Genial! ¿Dónde?_

-Soy secretaria de la inmobiliaria del tío de Roger

-_Secretaria eh… ojo tú con los clientes… eres bastante peligrosa_ –Clara se reía

-¡Hey! Puedo tomarme seriamente las cosas cuando quiero… -la pelirroja fingió un tono de molestia. Pero Clara podía notar que era una broma.

_-Emily… nunca te tomas las cosas en serio_ –Clara le contestó riéndose nuevamente.

-Sabes que te estaría pegando ahora mismo si te tuviera aquí ¿No?

_-Yo sé que me quieres_

-Sí y mucho –Emily le admitió. Adoraba a Clara.

-_Dentro de unos días te voy a dar una sorpresa_ –Clara le da la noticia y Emily enseguida pensó que su amiga iba a venir a verla y a quedarse unos días como le había prometido una vez.

-¿Cuándo vas a venir? –Emily le preguntó con entusiasmo. No veía la hora de verla y pasar todo el tiempo junto a ella.

_-Te dije que iba a ser una sorpresa_ –Clara mantuvo su postura de misterio y se opuso a la idea de confirmarle exactamente cuándo iba a pasarse por Oxford. Estuvieron hablando durante unos cuantos minutos, se pusieron al tanto sobre sus vidas. Clara le contó las cosas que Silvia le había hecho durante la semana y las ganas que tenía de matarla, y que ya había terminado su año de secundaria. Emily finalmente le contó lo de Sharon, y le dio algunos detalles sobre sus días.

Una vez que terminaron la conversación, Emily volvió a acomodarse en el sofá y tomó el control para buscar algo interesante para mirar.

Justo cuando había encontrado una película, escuchó abrirse la puerta del departamento y se paralizó. Era Naomi.

-Roger no está… se fue de viaje esta mañana –Emily le contestó directamente para ahorrarle el trabajo a la rubia de preguntar, y así no cruzar palabras ni tener que vivir una situación incómoda o agregar nuevos problemas en la lista.

-Lo sé –Naomi respondió y se sentó al lado de ella. Emily no puedo evitar incomodarse aún más. Siguió mirando la pantalla del televisor tratando ignorar la presencia de la rubia quien la estaba mirando fijamente y a la vez jugaba con sus manos. Emily podía notar que ella también estaba nerviosa y que quería hablar de algo pero no se animaba.

-Me he enterado sobre lo de tu familia…-Naomi finalmente rompió el silencio. Emily siguió mirando la pantalla del televisor y asintió con la cabeza como para hacerle ver que la estaba escuchando.

-Realmente lo siento –la rubia se disculpó y Emily finalmente la miró. Sintió derretirse nuevamente al ver esos ojos transparentes que tanto quería. Cada vez la veía más hermosa, y saber que ya no podía hacer nada… la mataba.

-Está bien… son cosas que suceden, creo… -la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se acomodó doblando sus rodillas sobre el sillón.

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo ahora? –Emily le preguntó sinceramente porque no entendía nada. Hace unos días la rubia era seca, ruda y sarcástica con ella y ahora venía a mostrar su compasión por su problema familiar.

-Que ya no te quiera no quiere decir que sea una perra –la rubia le contestó y Emily regresó su atención sobre la pantalla del artefacto. Ese 'que ya no te quiera', fue una puñalada en el pecho.

-Cómico ¿No? –Emily soltó una pequeña risita moviendo su cabeza –hace unos meses estábamos juntas y ahora estás con mi amigo que conocí en España

-Tú me engañaste y huiste –Naomi le reprochó. Emily no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo y ahí se dio cuenta que esta conversación no iba a terminar bien.

-¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste la que me engañó primero… por si no recuerdas –la pelirroja le dijo con un tono enojado.

-Lo sé pero hice de todo para mantener la relación, en cambio tú te fuiste

-Naomi… ¡Me echaste de tu casa! ¡No me querías ni ver! Y esa noche en el club estuviste acorralando a millones de chicas sabiendo que yo quería acercarme y hablarte –Emily ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

-¡Lo sé! Pero yo quería que fueras capaz de seguir luchando por esa relación… pero hiciste lo más fácil y te fuiste –Naomi le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Emily se dio por vencida y volvió a tirarse sobre el sofá. Tenía que aceptar que en ese punto, ella tenía razón.

-Igual no creo que te haya afectado mucho… en España te follaste a millones de mujeres y estuviste de fiesta en fiesta… -Naomi continuó hablando. Emily podía decir que en el fondo, eso le dolía a la rubia pero nunca lo iba a demostrar. Quería explicarle por qué había hecho eso, por lo que intentó.

-Te mandé un mensaje una noche… no me respondiste –Emily empezó a hablar mirando a Naomi que esquivaba su mirada –entonces supuse que realmente esto había llegado a su fin… y necesitaba sacarte de mi cabeza Naomi…

-Lo que sea… ya no me importa… -Naomi respondió cruelmente haciendo que Emily se callara.

-Naomi-

-No Emily… sólo quería hablar… aclarar unas cosas… y que respetes que estoy en una relación ahora… y no vas a conseguir arruinar mi vida otra vez –Naomi la miró con ojos vidriosos. Lo único que quería hacer Emily era romper esa barrera que había entre ellas que las estaba separando y abrazarla fuertemente. Sólo quería borrar todo lo que había pasado y volver a empezar. La necesitaba en su vida, la necesitaba tener cerca de ella y odiaba la idea de que Naomi pensara que le había arruinado su vida.

Con esas palabras Naomi se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para irse.

-Lo siento –en realidad quería decirle que la amaba, pero por algún motivo Emily sintió que ella debía saber que no quería que las cosas estuvieran así. Emily rogaba que Naomi aceptara esas disculpas y que cambie su manera de pensar, que supiera que todavía la seguía amando.

-Yo también

Esa fue la única respuesta que tuvo Emily antes de que la rubia cerrara la puerta. Esa respuesta se convirtió en una gran duda para la pelirroja. ¿Qué era lo que se lamentaba? ¿De lo que había ocurrido y no haberla esperado o de su relación y admitir que había resultado un gran error?

Tal vez, algún día va a descubrir esa respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? Háganme saber qué les pareció con un review ;)<strong>


	9. Everything is gonna be alright

**Hello there! :) Bueno.. sé que me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones con FFN pero ya volví :D y si, sigo con los parciales de la universidad y demás cosas.. pero quiero mantener la continuidad con las historias.. asi que comienzo con esta y voy a subir los capítulos de las demás ;) **

katiealomar: gracias por comentar! y me alegro de saber que te enganchó bastante esta historia.. por lo menos trato de q sea interesante :P

RockstarxX : Creo que este capítulo y los que siguen te van a gustar si es que buscas a Clara ;)

Camp : Gracias por desearme suerte con mis estudios... afortunadamente no me va TAAAN mal jaja capaz q se deba a tu ayuda :p y sí, ya voy a continuar las demas ;) gracias por leerlas :)

Alice boricua Alice! gracias por siempre comentar.. y si, es feo verlas en este estado.. pero ya se verá ;)

naomily4ever : la vida es tire y afloja no te parece? nada es facil, sino la vida no tendría emociones y sería más que simple.. son cosas de la vida (? gracias por siempre comentar :)

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

><p>Aquel día Emily se levantó muy temprano. No valía la pena permanecer en la cama y pasar horas mirando el techo y dejar que la mente haga sus juegos. La pelirroja se duchó, desayunó, se vistió como para ir al trabajo y decidió salir a caminar un rato aprovechando que la mañana estaba hermosa. A lo lejos pudo ver a Sharon que estaba mirando una tienda de ropa, y como no estaba de humor para cruzarse con gente, eligió esquivarla y dirigirse al trabajo aunque todavía era bastante temprano.<p>

Se sentó apoyándose sobre la puerta de la inmobiliaria cerrando los ojos y soltando un largo suspiro. Tantas cosas estaban pasando últimamente que Emily necesitaba purificarse un poco, dejarse invadir por ese aire tan puro que había esa mañana.

-Señorita Fitch… ¿Qué hace usted aquí tan temprano? –El tío de Roger interrumpió su momento de paz.

-Necesitaba caminar aprovechando que el día está espectacular… y terminé aquí –la pelirroja le responde sinceramente. El hombre le dio una sonrisa muy dulce, sabiendo que ella no se encontraba muy bien.

-Entremos… está bastante fresco hoy… tomemos un café juntos –el hombre la invitó y Emily plácidamente aceptó.

* * *

><p>Después de tomar un café y conversar con su jefe, Emily comenzó directamente a trabajar. Después de un par de horas llegó Roger con Naomi. Emily notó que algo había cambiado en la rubia, o por lo menos ese día estaba distinta, rara. Naomi por primera vez la saludó, algo tímido pero por lo menos lo hizo. Tal vez eso podría significar que dejó un poco atrás el pasado. Emily todavía no lo sabía.<p>

Emily estaba sirviéndose un café cuando escuchó que alguien había entrado. 'Fuck', se dijo interiormente, esa mañana no pudo tener ni siquiera un segundo de descanso que al ratito llegaban más clientes.

-Ya lo atiendo… termino de servirme el café y enseguida estoy con usted –dijo Emily sin mirar al cliente.

-Hola –la pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz femenina muy conocida cerca de su oreja. Dejó inmediatamente el café y giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Clara. Sus ojos automáticamente se iluminaron y asaltó a la morena con un abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás aquí! –Emily no podía contener su emoción de ver a su mejor amiga enfrente de ella.

-Ya sé que me extrañabas mucho pero… me estás asfixiando Ems… -Clara dijo entre risitas tratando de que Emily aflojara un poco su embrazo. Ambas estaban más que felices de verse nuevamente, se habían unido mucho en aquellas semanas que Emily había pasado en España.

-¿Cuándo- cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –Emily le preguntó sin saber cómo ella pudo haber llegado hasta la inmobiliaria.

-Roger me fue a buscar al aeropuerto y dejé mis cosas en su departamento porque lo primero que quise era verte… -la morena le dice sonrientemente y Emily vuelve a abrazarla.

-Me hubieras llamado y te iba a buscar directamente –Emily le recriminó luego de alejarse.

-No lo hice porque quería sorprenderte –Clara le explica logrando otra sonrisa de su amiga.

-No tienes una idea de lo que te extrañé –le confesó y Clara no pudo contener sus ganas de volverla a abrazar, por lo que la agarró nuevamente y la rodeó con sus brazos disfrutando de tenerla junto a ella. Pero el momento tierno se acabó cuando escucharon que una persona aclaró su garganta y tuvieron que separarse.

-Emily… hace media hora que el teléfono está sonando, ¿Podrías atender? –claramente la rubia estaba molesta al ver esa escena tan 'amistosa' entre las dos chicas.

-Oh, lo siento… ya voy a atender… -Emily se disculpó y sin borrar su sonrisa de su cara tomó el teléfono y atendió el pedido, dejando a Naomi y a Clara en un incómodo silencio. La rubia tenía en sus manos unos papeles y no dejaba de examinar a Clara quien hacía exactamente lo mismo. Antes de que Emily colgara la llamada, entró Roger a la inmobiliaria y va directo a abrazar a Clara por detrás elevándola del suelo.

-¡Roger! –Clara se quejaba tratando de que su amigo la soltara. Una vez que la soltó, se acercó a Naomi para saludarla con un beso y Clara quedó en shock. En el instante sacó la conclusión de que era Naomi, la novia de Roger y ex novia de Emily.

-Así que tú eres Naomi… la novia de Roger y la ex– Clara no pudo completar su conclusión en voz alta al recibir un fuerte codazo de Emily en sus costillas izquierdas.

-Sí, ella es Naomi la novia de Roger… -dijo Emily con un volumen de voz más alto para tapar lo que iba a decir Clara y a la vez la miró con ojos abiertos para que se diera cuenta de que se tenía que callarse. Clara, obviamente no entendía nada. Esperó unos minutos mientras Roger contaba cómo Naomi y él se conocieron y luego agarró a Emily del brazo y se alejaron de la pareja por un momento.

-¿Por qué me hiciste callar? ¿Podrías explicarme qué sucede? Porque sinceramente no entiendo nada –Clara le dice susurrándole a Emily.

-Roger no sabe que Naomi es mi ex… Naomi no quiere que él se entere de su pasado gay –Emily remarcó la última palabra.

-Osea que… ¿Todo este tiempo fingieron que ustedes no se conocían? –Clara seguía sacando conclusiones y Emily afirmaba lo que ella decía.

-Wow… es… interesante… me imagino lo difícil que debió resultarte esto a ti –Clara le dijo torciendo sus labios. Emily sólo le brindó una media sonrisa como diciendo 'es lo que es'. Clara viendo la tristeza que llevaba Emily por dentro, la abrazó nuevamente colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y se acercó a su oído para hablarle.

-Estoy aquí contigo ahora… ¿Sabes? Vamos a hacer que puedas superar esto –Emily cerró los ojos al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir la morena, deseando enormemente que se cumpliera. El tono de voz de Clara hizo que Emily confiara completamente en ella, le aseguraba que dentro de poco ya no iba a tener que sufrir más.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento romántico my ladies… pero las quiero invitar a ir al departamento para celebrar tu llegada Clara… -Roger nos invitó y todos dejamos de trabajar para ir a festejar la visita de Clara.

Pasaron toda la tarde comiendo, tomando champagne, riéndose sobre las cosas que hicieron los tres juntos en España… de vez en cuando Roger comentaba los proyectos que tenía a futuro junto a Naomi y Clara agarraba fuertemente la mano de Emily como señal de que ella estaba allí con ella apoyándola. Así pasaron horas y horas hablando y haciendo cualquier cosa para disfrutar el día.

-Mierda… ya debería ir a buscar algún hotel… es demasiado tarde y debería descansar un poco… -Clara dice mirando su reloj que mostraba las 3:00 am.

-¡De ninguna manera! Puedes tranquilamente dormir conmigo… no creo que a Roger le moleste que te quedes ¿Verdad? – Emily ofrece su idea y mira buscando la aceptación del dueño del departamento.

-¡Por supuesto! Clara… no tienes por qué gastar en hospedaje si tranquilamente puedes compartir la cama con la pelirroja… -Roger acepta la idea de Emily mientras sirve cerveza en las copas de todos –además… vas a estar muy bien acompañada –Roger las miró con una cara muy pícara, recibiendo una palmada de Naomi sobre su pierna.

-Roger-

-Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo Roger… ¿Quién no desearía tener una sexy pelirroja durmiendo en la misma cama? –Clara interrumpió a Naomi afirmando lo que había dicho el chico rubio y luego tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

-¡Ouuhh! Yo sabía que interiormente tenías fantasías sexuales conmigo – Emily le respondió acercándose al oído de la morena y transformando su voz ronca en un tono sexy y provocador buscando continuar el juego, y logró que Clara volcase cerveza sobre su camisa que llevaba puesta.

-¡Te voy a matar Fitch! –Clara le dijo a la pelirroja tratando de sacar la mancha de su camisa con servilletas.

-Tengo una idea más práctica que podría ayudarte… -Emily seguía con su voz más ronca, continuando su papel de seductora olvidándose de que Naomi y Roger estaban enfrente de ellas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuál Ems? –La morena no cedió, al contrario, incentivó a que la pequeña Fitch avanzara.

-Desvestirte por ejemplo –la pelirroja dijo directamente causando que la morena parpadeara varias veces sin poder creer lo que había oído. Emily, al ver que logró dejar a su amiga atónita con su respuesta estalló en risas y le pidió a Roger que le sirviera más cerveza.

-Perra –Clara le respondió al oído, haciendo que Emily sonriera malévolamente. La pelirroja pudo sentir la mirada de Naomi clavada en ellas, por lo que levantó su rostro para mirarla y notó que la rubia estaba extremadamente seria, hasta podría decirse molesta. Emily sintió una sensación de culpa por hacerla sentir de esa manera pero a la vez lo estaba disfrutando, porque así le demostraba que ella no ocultaba nada, podía ser lo que era y le mostraba todas las cosas que podría hacer junto a ella sino fuese que en ese momento estaba en una relación con su mejor amigo.

Naomi bajó su mirada y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Emily también hizo lo mismo dejando a Clara riéndose a carcajadas con Roger. Una vez que Emily entró al baño, vio a Naomi con sus manos en cada lado del lavatorio y con su cabeza agachada. Cerró la puerta, causando que Naomi reincorporara su postura y la mirara con pánico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –la rubia le pregunta seriamente y reflejando un poco de bronca en el tono de su voz.

-Vine a chequear cómo estabas –Emily le dijo sinceramente, aunque en realidad lo que quería hacer era acorralarla ahí mismo y besarla apasionadamente. Ver que Naomi estaba muy celosa de Clara, en cierta forma la alegraba.

-Estoy bien… ahora que sabes cómo estoy… vete… -Naomi le respondió fríamente. Emily sonrió y permaneció por unos segundo parada en el mismo lugar, mirando cómo la rubia mojaba su rostro y se lo secaba.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – Naomi giró para mirarla otra vez. La pelirroja decidió tomar coraje y acercarse hacia a ella y sintió que con cada paso lograba que la rubia se tensara aún más.

-¿Qué mierda estas haciendo Emily? –la rubia preguntó con un tono preocupado al ver que la pelirroja estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

-Esto –Emily le responde roncamente tomándola del cuello para besarla febrilmente. Al principio la rubia se resistió un poco pero enseguida se relajó y con la misma pasión devolvió el beso. La pelirroja, muy compenetrada en el beso deslizó sus manos por debajo de la remera de la rubia para acariciar su piel que tanto extrañaba. Era inexplicable lo que había extrañado esos labios carnosos y suaves, esos besos sensuales y profundos que siempre tuvieron y su piel tan delicada que siempre amó. Emily podía concluir que Naomi sentía exactamente lo mismo al escuchar sus gemidos y su respiración bastante elaborada. Pero cuando la pequeña Fitch comenzó a masajear sus pechos, fue ahí cuando sintió una gran bofetada en su mejilla y un empujón.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! –Naomi respondió casi gritando y limpiándose la boca con su mano derecha -¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca más! –y con eso salió del baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Emily se quedó en el mismo lugar con su mano en su mejilla, estaba atontada. Pero no sabía decir si era por el beso o por la bofetada que la había shockeado.

-¡Joder! –la pelirroja reaccionó después de unos minutos y decidió esperar un buen rato antes de bajar y encontrarse con la mirada de odio de la rubia. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Si fue más que obvio que ella también lo deseaba. Emily nunca no lograba comprenderla. Esperó unos minutos para relajarse y luego se fue directamente a su habitación a dormir. Pero era inevitable que al cerrar los ojos el beso con Naomi viniera a su mente. Todavía sentía sus labios sobre los de ella. Ahí fue cuando Emily se dio cuenta que fue el peor error que pudo haber hecho, porque si antes los extrañaba… ahora los necesitaba más que nunca. Esos labios, su cuerpo… eran como droga para ella. Necesitaba que Naomi estuviese con ella sí o sí. Sus memorias se desvanecieron cuando sintió que un par de brazos la rodearon y la invitaban a girarse para acurrucarse en el cuerpo de Clara.

-Lo jodí todo –Emily llorisqueaba en su cuello descontroladamente.

-Shhhh… todo va a estar bien… -la voz de Clara era angelical, siempre logró calmarla en cualquier situación. Emily agradeció enormemente que en estos momentos Clara haya decidido visitarla porque en esos días eran justo en los que más la necesitaba con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>y? qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado... cualquier idea que tengan si quieren.. pueden comentar tranquilamente... cuestionar.. reprochar... lo que sea! pero... dejando un review ;) Besos a todos!<strong>


	10. Free falling

**Lo sé lo sé... bastante tiempo sin actualizar verdad? Bueno.. por lo menos no taaaanto como otras veces :P gracias por los comentarios! por eso les dejo ahora un capítulo muuuy largo.. espero q les guste! :)**

**naomily4ever: Tienes razón... por eso ahora lo voy a hacer un poco más difernte... veamos si te gusta! :)  
><strong>

**Alice boricua: Gracias por comentaarr... y sí.. digamos que sino Emily ya se hubiera suicidado si tendría que vivir todo eso sola :/**

**Camp: me alegra muchísimo saber que piensas que va bien la historia... y, mejor aún si no sabes cómo va a continuar... trato de hacerla lo más interesante posible gracias por comentar! ;)**

**RockstarxX: Coincido con vos! por eso estoy cambiando un poco la perspectiva de Emily... :)**

**SamanthaStonem: jajaja no era el beso que esperabas eh? :p tiempo al tiempoooo gracias por comentar ;) **

**katiealomar: veo que a ti también te gustó Clara... y si, traté de imaginarla con una personalidad adecuada para la situación de ellas... me alegra que te haya encantado gracias :)**

* * *

><p>Clara fue la primera en despertarse y al abrir los ojos vio a una Emily completamente dormida y aferrada a su cuerpo. La destrozaba verla así, tan… frágil. Ella había viajado justamente para estar con Emily y apoyarla en esta situación. No iba a dejarla sola.<p>

El brazo de Emily agarraba fuertemente a Clara por la cintura y su rostro estaba escondido en su cuello. La morena se alejó un poco para mirar su cara y con ternura comenzó a acariciar su cabello._ '¿Podría ser más hermosa esta pelirroja?'_

Clara estaba bastante concentrada en admirar su belleza cuando la respiración de Emily comenzó a cambiar y sus ojos querían empezar a abrirse. Instantáneamente la chica quitó la mano por si Emily podría llegarlo a tomar mal y le brindó una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Buenos días bella durmiente … ¿Cómo te sientes? –Clara sabía que era una pregunta muy estúpida pero igualmente quería saber qué era lo que sentía exactamente ahora.

-Como mierda –le respondió con voz ronca y congestionada.

-Ya va a mejorar todo ¿Sabes? –Clara le dice y le da un beso en su frente como promesa de que pronto iba a estar mejor. Como respuesta, Emily volvió a acurrucarse a ella. ¿Qué podría hacer Clara? Nada más ni nada menos que abrazarla fuertemente como signo de que ella estaba ahí y la iba a proteger.

-Sabes… no vamos a poder estar todo el día en la cama –Clara le informa a Emily tratando de soltarse del embrazo, pero la pelirroja la sujeta más fuerte indicándole que no quería que se retirara.

-¿Por qué no? –la voz de Emily parecía de una nena de cinco años y le causó mucha ternura a Clara.

-Porque algún día vamos a tener que salir de aquí Ems… -Clara le informa riéndose un poco para romper la tristeza que envolvía la habitación –vamos… quiero que tomes una ducha y me acompañes a una parte –Clara ordena y se retira de la cama dejando a Emily protestando.

-No quiero ir –Emily responde con la voz media ahogada ya que tomó la almohada para abrazarla para volver a dormir.

-Emily Fitch… ¿Vas a dejar que tu amiga que viene de otro país salir en esta ciudad tan grande arriesgando que le pueda pasar cualquier cosa? –Clara le pregunta con ojitos tristes tratando de convencer a Emily en acompañarla a salir un rato.

-Eres una exagerada –la pelirroja apenas responde.

-¿Exagerada? ¿No viste lo que pasan siempre por la televisón? Siempre alguno desaparece, lo violan, lo matan… incluso-

-Oiiiii! –Emily le tira la almohada para que Clara se callase de una buena vez- está bien… está bien… te voy a acompañar…-la pelirroja responde de malagana pero sonríe a ver la sonrisa enorme que tenía Clara mostrando sus dientes perfectos y aplaudiendo con alegría.

* * *

><p>Naomi estaba sentada en la cocina revolviendo el té que se había servido hace media hora, pensando en lo que había pasado anoche. No sabía qué mierda hacer, estaba más que confundida pero todavía había odio en su interior. No quería que la pelirroja influyera más en su vida, pero aunque hiciera de todo para evitarlo, sabía en lo más profundo ella siempre iba a influir. Roger era el chico perfecto que cualquier chica podría desear, ¿Por qué no puede focalizarse en él y dejar atrás lo que había pasado con ella? Dios. Esto la frustraba demasiado.<p>

-¿Holaaaaa? –la voz de su novio la hace volver a la tierra. Enseguida sacude su cabeza borrando lo que había pensado y le sonríe a Roger.

-Estabas muy pensativa hermosa… ¿Estás bien? –el rubio le pregunta y comienza a masajearle el cuello.

-Sí, estoy bien… sólo un poco cansada por el trabajo –la rubia le miente y recibe a cambio una sonrisa de su novio.

-Podría decirle a mi tío que te de un par de días… te ves muy tensa y agotada –Roger le ofrece._ '¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno?'_ Ese chico realmente era adorable y le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba. Siempre hacía cualquier cosa para que Naomi se sintiera mejor.

-No… no quiero tener beneficios extras… soy una empleada como cualquiera… y que sea tu novia… no quiere decir que pueda darme lujos –la rubia le dice y Roger acepta su decisión.

-Está bien… si tú lo quieres así… -Roger sigue dándole unos masajes tratando de que Naomi se relajara un poco.

-¿Viste a la pelirroja? –Roger arruina todo el trabajo de relajación que había logrado con Naomi.

-No … ¿Por qué?

-Quería preguntarle si quería salir con nosotros esta noche junto con Clara… -Roger le comenta y eso hace que se tensara aún más –pero por lo que veo todavía no bajó con Clara… así que por las dudas dejarlas unos minutos más

-¿Por qué quieres invitarlas? –el tono de voz hacía muy evidente su incomodidad a lo que había propuesto él.

-Quiero que ustedes dos se lleven bien… son las personas que más adoro en el planeta… y eso me haría muy feliz… -Roger le comenta y le besa la mejilla. Naomi le brindó una sonrisa falsa aceptando lo que él decía.

-¿Qué piensas sobre la pelirroja y Clara? –Roger continúa con sus preguntas poniendo a Naomi cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que pienso?

-¿Crees que podrían terminar juntas? Yo creo que sí-

-No lo sé Roger… aparte es tema de ellas… -Naomi lo interrumpe y se levanta para ir al baño. Sólo quería estar en un lugar tranquilo sin escuchar a nadie. Cada vez que Naomi comenzaba a relajarse, siempre salía el tema de Emily Fitch y eso la enloquecía. Ya no quería saber más nada de ella. Nada.

Abrió la puerta del baño, entró e inmediatamente la cerró mientras se apoyaba en ella suspirando con los ojos cerrados. _'Paz, sólo necesito paz'_ Pero al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la pelirroja completamente desnuda que estaba por entrar en la ducha, no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

-¡Mierda! –Emily gritó y trató de buscar su toalla lo más rápido posible para cubrirse, pero terminó resbalándose y cayéndose. Naomi seguía atónita al haber visto a su ex novia desnuda. Estaba completamente congelada sin saber que hacer.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Ouuuuch! –Emily se quejaba del golpe que se había dado e intentaba levantarse para ponerse la toalla de una buena vez.

-¿Quie-Quieres que te ayude? –fue lo único que pudo decir Naomi al ver que a Emily le costaba ponerse de pie. Por más que intentaba no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la pequeña Fitch. Seguía siendo exactamente igual que siempre. _'Completamente sexy'_

Emily solamente negó con la cabeza y de a poco se levantó con su mano en la cabeza. Posiblemente más tarde iba a tener una gran hinchazón -¿Qué haces aquí Naomi?

-Yo-yo … sólo quería venir al baño –la rubia le contestó aún sin dejar de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, intimidándola un poco a Emily –pero ya me voy

-Naomi… -la voz ronca de Emily la detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta –lo siento–la rubia la escuchó suspirar. Se dio vuelta y volvió a dirigir su mirada a ese rostro que había amado tanto.

-Reconozco que… estuve mal y nunca debía haberte besado –Naomi podía sentir la profunda tristeza en la voz de la chica –ya… comprendí que estás con Roger y que lo nuestro quedó en el pasado… -la rubia no sabía cómo actuar al escuchar esto. Por un lado quería decirle a Emily que lo de ellas nunca quedó en el pasado… pero por el otro no quería dejarlo a Roger. Todo era tan difícil.

-Está bien… -fue lo único que pudo responder y se retiró del baño sin saber qué más decir. No podía negar que todavía sentía algo por ella pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a volver a intentar una relación con Emily. Quería algo seguro y no volver a ser vulnerable como lo era junto a Emily. Roger no tenía ese poder en ella, nunca podría arruinar su vida, en cambio Emily Fitch sí. Y eso la aterraba y era lo que no quería que sucediera una vez más.

* * *

><p>Mientras Emily se estaba bañando, Clara decidió leer un poco para matar el tiempo. En esos minutos Roger entra a la habitación.<p>

-Hey… Clara… ¿Dónde está Emily? –el rubio le pregunta al ver que no encontraba a la pelirroja.

-Se está bañando… en unos segundos nos vamos al Shopping –la morena le comenta y Roger asienta con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si después salimos los cuatro?

-Sería una gran idea… seguramente Emily va a aceptar… -Clara aprovecha esta invitación para hacer que la pelirroja se distraiga esta noche. Sería lo mejor para ella salir un poco. Roger sonríe y se retira de la habitación. En unos segundos entra Emily ya vestida con el cabello aún un poco húmedo. A Clara se le iluminó el rostro al verla y sonrió ampliamente. Era indudable que Emily se veía hermosa, pero Clara trataba de borrar todo pensamiento que afirmara eso. No podía sentir algo más por su amiga. Ella estaba ahí para ayudarla, no para confundirla.

-Estoy lista… ¿A dónde tienes que ir? –Emily pregunta.

-Ya verás –Clara le responde levantándose inmediatamente de su cama, la toma de la mano y salen del departamento.

-Aghhh…. ¿Por qué me haces esto? –la pelirroja se queja al ver que habían llegado al Shopping. Clara suelta una carcajada al ver la reacción de su amiga. Sabía muy bien que ella odiaba ir de compras.

-Emily… deja de quejarte… debemos comprarnos ropa para esta noche –Clara le explica por qué vinieron al Shopping mientras entraban al lugar.

-¿Esta noche? –la pelirroja pregunta confundida.

-Ajaaams…. Esta noche vamos a salir con Roger y Naomi –Clara le informa mientras se detiene en una vidriera observando la ropa que había allí. Emily dejó de caminar al instante al escuchar lo que le había dicho.

-¡Qué!

-Que esta noche-

-Ya lo sé… ya lo sé… pero ¿Por qué? No quiero salir con ellos… No quiero verlos juntos y melosos uno con el otro y yo sintiéndome una idiota al tener celos y querer llorar –Emily interrumpió lo que le decía Clara.

-Pero tampoco es justo que por culpa de ellos no puedas divertirte… -Clara se acerca a Emily –Ems… tarde o temprano vas a tener que acostumbrarte a verlos así… y va a ser mejor que no los esquives… sino nunca lo vas a superar –la morena le explicó causando un suspiro de tristeza en la pelirroja.

-Lo sé –Emily admite que ella tiene razón y eso, es lo que más le duele. Asumir la realidad y enfrentarla.

-Tienes que continuar con tu propia vida Ems…-Clara le da como último consejo rodeando la cintura de Emily con un solo brazo para acercarla a ella.

-De verdad… nose qué haría sin ti –Emily le confiesa a Clara y le besa la mejilla con ternura. La morena sorprendida, se ruborizó ante lo que había hecho su amiga. ¿Por qué había causado ese efecto en ella? No lo sabía, pero de algún modo se sentía genial.

-Fitch! Ahora…-Clara la tomó de la mano fuertemente y comenzó a tirarla del brazo para que caminara hacia dentro del Shopping- Es hora de comprar! –la morena se reía al ver que la pelirroja se resistía para entrar.

-Ohhhhh ¿Por quéeee? –Emily se dejaba arrastrar tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su desgano al ir de compras.

-A veces creo que tengo a un chico como amigo en vez de una chica –Clara le dice a Emily continuando arrastrándola.

-Hey! No me gusta comprar cosas… ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? –Emily le da una mirada fulminante.

-Nada… te hace diferente y es lo que más me gusta -Clara le responde devolviéndole un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y entra al Shopping.

* * *

><p>Emily ya se había comprado lo que iba a usar a la noche. Ella siempre fue simple y sin vueltas en cuanto a comprarse las cosas. En cambio Clara no, todavía seguía dando vueltas y vueltas tratando de elegir algo para vestir. Emily, frustrada por esperar tanto, fue a comprar un pote de helado para las dos. A lo mejor el helado podría ayudarla a pasar el tiempo y distraerse un poco mientras esperaba a Clara. Se sentó en donde pudo encontrar un lugar vacío y en unos minutos vio a Clara salir de una de las tiendas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Emily adoraba a Clara, era sensacional esa chica. ¿Por qué uno siempre tiene que amar a la persona que te hace sufrir en vez de querer a quien te hace bien? Emily se preguntaba a sí misma mientras le ofrecía a Clara sentarse a su lado.<p>

-Veo que no lo estás pasando tan mal sin mi –Clara le dice sonriente.

-Cualquier cosa es más divertido que ir de compras contigo –Emily le dice bromeando causando que la morena abriera su boca en 'o' y la mirara indignada-¿Quieres? –Emily le ofrece para cambiar de tema y Clara abre su boca aceptando el helado.

-Mmmmm –Clara gime cerrando sus ojos y saboreando el helado. La pelirroja la miró fijamente sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que su amiga acababa de hacer. Aunque era su amiga no podía negar que era una hermosa chica, pero… seguía siendo su amiga. O por lo menos eso creía hasta que la escuchó gemir de una forma muy sexy –delicioso.. ¿Tú que crees Ems? –la morena la mira sonrientemente coqueteando con ella. Emily sabía que Clara sólo quería fastidiarla, pues ella sabía muy bien lo mal pensada que ella era.

-Mhhmss –Emily sólo pudo afirmar su respuesta tragando saliva duramente al mirar que la morena se lamía los labios mordisqueándose un poco el labio inferior. Si no fuera que era su mejor amiga, la pelirroja ya la hubiera atacado. Pero se controló y trató de mirar a otra parte que no fuera el rostro de Clara.

-¿Ems? –Clara trató de llamar su atención nuevamente susurrándole al oído.

-¿Sí? - Emily no movió su punto de vista porque estaba bastante nerviosa sin saber cómo podría responder si Clara seguía jugando así con ella y tenía miedo de cagar todo y eso era lo último que quería. Como respuesta, Clara le lamió la mejilla haciendo que Emily se sobresaltara y sin dudarlo se limpiara su mejilla con su mano.

-¡Ewwww! ¡Clara! ¡Qué mierda! –La pelirroja miraba a Clara estirada sobre su asiento muriendo de risa.

-Bueno… tú me dijiste que era aburrido venir conmigo de compras… eso… fue divertido –la morena le guiña el ojo y continúa riéndose.

-Ya me voy a vengar –Emily le prometió venganza y se levantó para comenzar a caminar para salir del lugar. Mientras caminaban Emily se detuvo al ver un negocio con cámaras fotográficas para profesionales. Simplemente se quedó enceguecida al ver la cámara que ella tanto había soñado tener.

-Nunca me dijiste que eras apasionada de las fotografías

-Oh, bueno… nunca hablamos de qué cosas somos apasionadas –Emily se encoje de hombros y miró a su amiga que estaba sonriendo pensativamente.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada… mejor vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde –Clara sacude su cabeza y la toma del brazo para irse del Shopping.

-¡Al fin!

* * *

><p>-¿Estás segura que estás bien? –la voz de su novio interrumpe su lectura. Naomi estaba sentada, con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama mientras leía unos artículos.<p>

-Sí estoy segura… ¿Por qué preguntas? –la rubia le pregunta bajando los papeles para poder ver bien a Roger. El rubio se colocó la camisa negra y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama.

-No se… te noto algo distante últimamente… Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contarme ¿No? Siempre voy a ayudarte… -Roger le dice dulcemente y Naomi suspira. Tenía que reconocer que últimamente no habían tenido sexo porque ella no estaba de humor, ni quería hacerlo. Las cosas comenzaron a ser más raras desde que llegó la pelirroja, pero… eso no le podía decir a él. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar.

-Lo sé… -Naomi le da un beso en la mejilla y se acuesta sobre el regazo de él –sólo estoy cansada… mucho trabajo… nada más… te lo aseguro –la rubia le contesta suspirando.

-Te amo –Roger la besa.

-Yo también… -Naomi le respondió y luego lo abrazó fuertemente. Ella quería amarlo como él la amaba, pero… había algo que no dejaba entregarse por completo. Faltaba algo.

-Mmmm… me encanta el perfume que tienes puesto… -Naomi le confiesa inspirando el aroma en el cuello del chico. Roger la tomó de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama colocándose sobre ella.

-¿Qué te parece un poco de acción antes de irnos al club? –el rubio le propone mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello y a moverse en su contra.

-Cariño… por más que quiera… si tenemos sexo ahora mismo… vamos a llegar tarde y quedamos en una hora específica en encontrarnos –Naomi pone eso como excusa y se aleja de él, dejándolo estirado sobre la cama. La rubia perdía cada vez más la atracción que sentía por su novio y eso la molestaba muchísimo. Lo peor, era que no sabía cómo hacer para cambiar eso.

-Agh… está bien… termino de cambiarme y vamos –Roger le contesta quejándose. Él podía darse cuenta de que ella ya no tenía el mismo interés que antes. No era tonto. Tarde o temprano las cosas iban a explotar, y Naomi lo sabía muy bien. Y eso, era lo que más le preocupaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo sabía.

-Naomi! Roger! –desde la otra punta del bar se encontraba Max esperándolos con unos tragos. Sí, era un hombre bastante mayor pero actuaba como adolescente.

-Me imagino que han estado aprovechando este fin de semana para tener muuuuuuuucho sexo –el hombre les dice. Roger y Naomi se miran y se dieron cuenta enseguida que su tío estaba ya algo tocado por el alcohol. ¿Por qué justo tenía que sacar ese tema? Naomi sabía que después de esta fiesta iban a hablar seriamente de eso.

-Max… creo que deberías dejar de tomar un poco… -Roger le dice riéndose pero su tío agarra una de las copas de mojito que había pedido y lo rodea con brazo por encima de sus hombros para acercarlo a él.

-Naomi… Naomi… -Max la llamaba y la rubia no pudo evitar sentir pánico en lo que iba a ser ese hombre –ven aquí… vamos! Acércate… no muerdo! –Naomi se rió falsamente y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Cuándo voy a tener un nieto? –Max les pregunta y Naomi se congela. No le gustó para nada lo que había dicho._ 'Mierda. Espero que no se le meta esa idea a Roger en la cabeza'. _Ella rogaba que no sucediera eso.

-Primero en principal Max… no sería tu nieto –Roger trató de serenar un poco las cosas al ver que su novia estaba bastante incómoda.

-Ohhhh… eso fue sí que fue un golpe bajo… ¡Estoy herido! –Max colocó su mano derecha en la zona de su pecho donde está su corazón exagerando que lo hirieron profundamente.

-No seas así… fue una manera de decir… -Roger se acercó a él para sostenerlo, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento se caiga y quede inconsciente. Lo tomó por la cintura mientras seguía hablando con él y giró para ver a Naomi. Le dijo 'ya vengo' mímicamente y se lo llevó. Naomi suspiró profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse un poco. Se pidió una cerveza y se sentó cerca de la barra. No quería bailar ni nada, sólo escuchar la música y despejarse. Pero como siempre, Emily tenía que aparecer. Sus ojos la habían encontrado en el medio de la pista bailando con Sharon. _'Maldita puta'_. La insultaba por dentro.

-¿No deberías estar con tu novio en vez de mirar así a Emily? –la voz de Clara interrumpe sus pensamientos. 'Lo que faltaba'. A Naomi no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo que Clara apareciera en su vida.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –la rubia le contestó con sarcasmo.

-Claro que me importa… no quiero que sigas fingiendo tener interés en Ems mientras estás de novia con Roger, que por cierto… son mis dos amigos y no quiero que los lastimes… -Clara le contestó seriamente.

-No se de qué diablos hablas…creo que la única que tiene interés en Emily aquí… eres tú –Naomi le vuelve a contestar secamente mientras toma un sorbo de su cerveza. Clara suelta una risita burlona.

-A mi no me engañas rubia… sé que deseas a Emily y no lo quieres a Roger… y por eso juegas con los dos…-Clara se acerca a ella –así que… te aconsejo que dejes en paz a Emily y te mantengas bien alejada de ella…

-¿Perdón? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué tengo que hacer? ¿Me estás amenazando?

-No… sólo te advierto –Clara le responde y deja a Naomi sola en la barra. _'Por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué más puede pasarme esta noche?'_.

-Agitada noche –Naomi se sobresalta al escuchar otra voz. Effy fucking Stonem. Ella siempre aparece de la nada y asustándote.

-¡Mierda… me asustaste! –la rubia le contesta y Effy sólo le sonríe gozando el efecto que tuvo.

-¿Emily? –la morena de ojos azules le pregunta mientras ella estaba terminando su cerveza. Naomi solamente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué sobre Emily?

-No tontees conmigo Campbell

-No hay nada con Emily… ella su vida… yo la mía –Naomi le responde sin quitar sus ojos sobre la pelirroja que se veía bastante perdida por la música bailando muy pegada a Sharon. Aunque no quisiera, ver eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¿Por qué estás aquí mirándola como se aprieta a esa chica? –Effy la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-¡No lo sé Elizabeth! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me hace esas preguntas? Ya lo he superado… no me importa una mierda lo que ella haga… -Naomi se había sacado totalmente y peor todavía al ver que su amiga se reía al verla en ese estado.

-¿Así que no te importaría que ahora en dos segundos Emily la acerque hacia a ella, la bese y después le haga gritar su nombre de placer? –Effy la miraba intensamente a los ojos con su sonrisa malévola, sabía muy bien que lo único que lograba era aumentar la furia de la rubia. Naomi podía mentirse a ella misma y negarse todas las veces que ella quiera que no le pasaba nada con la pelirroja, pero con Effy no.

-Mira Effy… no tuve un buen día hoy y no estoy del mejor humor del mundo…¿Qué es lo que mierda quieres Stonem? –Naomi ya había perdido la paciencia.

-Ayudarte

-¡La mierda que me estás ayudando! –Naomi le grita enojada. Al instante se dio cuenta que se sobrepasó y respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse un poco –lo siento, no quise gritarte… pero no veo en qué me estás ayudando Stonem… lo único que logras es aumentar mi mal humor.

-Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de lo que en verdad quieres… y seas feliz –Effy le respondió.

-Soy feliz –Naomi le respondió y la morena la miró fijamente levantando su ceja. La rubia sabía muy bien que ni ella ni Effy se creían eso.

-Entonces… en ese caso me alegro por ti –fue lo último que le dijo y la dejó sola nuevamente. Naomi cerró los ojos. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que quería gritar de bronca y llorar a la vez. Cuando los abre se encuentra con la imagen de Emily besando hambrientamente a Sharon.

-¡Mierda! –Naomi gritó, tiró la cerveza y decidió irse del lugar. No le importó que la chica de la barra le gritara que volviera y pagara lo que acababa de romper. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy y necesitaba irse.

* * *

><p>Clara estaba había regresado al departamento y estaba recostada en la cama de Emily despierta. Estaba pensando sobre lo que había hablado con Naomi y, por supuesto, también en la pelirroja. No sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. No comprendía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, si era algo más que amistad o si era un momento de confusión. <em>'Ojalá sea confusión y pase pronto'<em>, la morena deseaba en lo más profundo. No quería enamorarse de su amiga. No podía hacerlo. Ella tenía que estar ahí para ayudarla no para enamorarse de ella.

Clara suspiró, giró y decidió forzar su mente en concentrarse para dormir. No quería pensar más.

Una vez que había conseguido dormir, escuchó unos pasos en la habitación que la despertaron un poco. Emily había llegado y estaba muy alcoholizada. _'Mierda, no debí haberla dejado en manos de Sharon'._

-Heeeeyyyy –su voz era más ronca de lo normal. Emily se quitó la remera que llevaba puesta quedándose en corpiño y en jeans. Clara abrió sus ojos sin saber qué hacer.

-Emily ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Estás bien? –Clara se sentó en la cama mirando a la pelirroja que dejaba la botella de vodka que tenía en su mano en el suelo.

-¡Estoy más que bien! –Emily le respondió riéndose y sonrió al ver la expresión de pánico de su amiga que estaba examinando su cuerpo tonificado – y creo que tú también me ves de esa manera –la pelirroja le dijo en un tono sensual y se acercó a Clara que no lograba reaccionar.

-Ems- Clara fue interrumpida por los labios de Emily que la estaban besando descontroladamente y la presión de su cuerpo la obligaba a recostarse en la cama. Si antes Clara se sentía confundida, ahora más que nunca. La morena sabía muy bien que debía detener esto, pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? De pronto tenía a Emily succionando en su cuello y sus manos tratando de desvestirla rápidamente.

-Ems… -Clara como pudo intentó parar la situación antes de que todo terminara mal – Emily… tienes que parar –Clara trató de alejar el rostro de la pelirroja de su cuello pero como respuesta Emily la besó intensamente mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas pegando más su cuerpo contra el de ella. _'Mierda mierda mierda mierda_', era lo único que podía pensar Clara.

Cuando Emily volvió a dirigirse a su cuello, Clara sintió que se había detenido.

-¿Ems? –la morena no se movió esperando que su amiga le respondiera, pero al no tener alguna respuesta, se movió un poco para mirarla.

Emily se había quedado dormida.

'Mierda'

Lo único que Clara podía hacer era tratar de calmar su respiración y volver a luchar con su mente, que estaba más confundida que nunca, para volver a dormir. Mañana iba a ser un día de enfrentar varias cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y? qué les pareció? Quiero saber qué opinan! Reviews please :$ besooss y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FINDE! XOXO<strong>


	11. Be With You

**Hellooo! La verdad que no tengo idea cuánto hace que no actualizo.. pero no importa.. aquí les dejo un super capítulo ;) espero que les guste y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR :) eso me motiva muchísimo a seguir escribiendo :D**

_Alice boricua: ajajaj te sorprendió ese capítulo? Bueno... capaz que Naomi necesita que pase algo para que la haga reaccionar ¿No crees? Gracias por comentar :)_

_naomily4ever: jajajaja me causó mucha gracia tu comentario... no me niegues que si serías amiga de Emily no te enamorarías :p jajaj y Effy... ADORO su personalidad (L) gracias por comentar :)_

_RockstarxX: mmmm creo que este capítulo te va a gustar ;) Y sí, coincido totalmente con lo que opinas sobre Effy, no diría que es inoportuna, todo lo contrario.. sabe cuándo estar y cómo actuar jaja gracias por comentar :)_

_Camp: ¿En la universidad lees fanfiction? ¡Me alegro no ser la única! jajaja siempre me siento atrás de alguno y me estiro en el banco tratando de que no se vea que miro el celular jajajaja y sí, dentro de unos días voy a actualizar esa historia.. la dejé muy colgada :S gracias por comentar!_

_anonimaus: tengo fan? wow gracias :$ Me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta mi historia y lograr esos efectos en ti.. aunque tampoco esperaba que lloraras pero suele pasar cuando te compenetras demasiado con la historia xd (lo digo por experiencia jajaj) Gracias por comentar :)_

* * *

><p>Clara fue la primera en despertarse. Abrió los ojos y trató de estirarse, pero se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de la pelirroja se lo impedía. Emily estaba casi totalmente arriba de ella. La morena parpadeó varias veces hasta lograr mantener los ojos completamente abiertos. Se movió apenas para no despertar a su amiga, y después de unos segundos recordó qué había pasado anoche.<p>

Emily había llegado bastante borracha y había intentado follársela. La morena al recordar cómo su amiga la había besado hambrientamente y al ver que ella estaba solamente en sostén y jeans sobre ella, no pudo evitar la tentación de tocar su piel y acariciar su espalda. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que Emily estaba enamorada de Naomi y que nunca se fijaría en ella, pero quería por lo menos disfrutar tenerla así por ahora.

Millones de imágenes se cruzaron por la mente de Clara, pero inmediatamente trató de sacárselas de la cabeza. No estaba bien pensar en todas las cosas que quería hacer con la pelirroja, y digamos que tener la oportunidad de admirar y tocar los músculos de su espalda no ayudaba demasiado. La morena sacudió su cabeza y retiró sus manos del cuerpo de Emily. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Ella tenía que cumplir con el rol de amiga no tratar de acostarse con Emily.

-Hey –la voz ronca de su amiga interrumpió sus pensamientos. Emily se refregó los ojos con sus manos para mirarla mejor y notó que estaba semidesnuda.

-¿Cómo fue que terminé así? –la pelirroja le interrogó, obviamente no se acordaba de nada.

-Cámbiate mientras yo bajo a hacer el desayuno y luego te explico bien –Clara le dijo. Emily obedeció y se vistió para luego bajar a desayunar. Estaba bastante intrigada. ¿Habían tenido sexo anoche? Lo único que se acordaba era de beber mucho, coquetear con Sharon y nada más. Ella sabía que su amiga no era gay, pero ¿Quién dice que Clara no pudo haberse resistido ante sus encantos? La pelirroja no podía negar que encontraba a Clara atractiva, pero… ella siempre fue su amiga.

-¿Café? –Clara le ofreció mientras ella se sentaba mirando cómo la morena actuaba nerviosamente por primera vez ante ella.

-¿Y? ¿Piensas explicarme qué pasó anoche? –Emily le preguntó haciéndole saber que quería saber a toda costa qué había ocurrido.

-Anoche llegaste muy borracha… te sacaste la remera por eso estabas así cuando te despertaste e intentaste tener sexo conmigo… pero no pasó nada –Clara le respondió mientras se colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. No sabía qué iba a decir Emily respecto a esto y estaba algo nerviosa.

-Ufff… yo creí que habíamos tenido relaciones –Emily soltó un suspiro de alivio ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Se sintió bastante relajada al saber que no había sucedido nada porque no quería perder la valiosa amistad que tenía con Clara.

-No, no ocurrió nada –Emily levantó su mirada haca Clara que había girado para servirse su propio café. Encontró bastante rara su actitud. ¿Estaría molesta por lo que ella había hecho anoche? La pelirroja se levantó y se acercó hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Emily le preguntó observando que la morena concentraba sus ojos en la taza de café.

-Clara… de verdad lo siento… no quise hacerte pasar por un momento incómodo anoche-

-Todo está bien Ems… creo que voy a salir por un rato –la morena le indicó y salió del departamento dejando a su amiga atónita y confundida por la reacción que había tenido. Emily se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. No sabía qué pensar. Clara sabía muy bien que ella era gay y que no fue su intención tratar de follársela anoche, entonces ¿Por qué se mantenía distante de ella? La pelirroja se había disculpado por lo que había ocurrido y ya no sabía más que hacer. _'Tampoco fue algo tan grave'_, ella pensaba, porque después de todo… no tuvieron sexo.

Salvo… que Clara pudiera sentir algo por ella. Emily se quedó pensativa ante lo que había deducido.

-Tierra a Emily! –el acento de Naomi la desconcentró por un momento. Sí, Naomi. ¿Ella estaba bien o estaba alucinando? La rubia estaba parada en frente de ella sonrientemente.

-Hey… -fue lo único que pudo decir Emily.

-Se te veía muy fuera de la realidad Ems… -Emily seguía boquiabierta al ver que hoy Naomi estaba muy amable con ella No sabía si tomarlo bien o para mal. _'¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy en día? Todo están raros hoy'._

-Sí… no lo sé… solamente pensaba un poco… -la pelirroja le comentaba dubitativamente mientras miraba a la rubia servirse una taza de café y sentarse enfrente de ella en la mesa - ya sabes… cosas de la vida

-¿Como qué? –Naomi mostraba en interés.

-¿Qué buscas Naomi? –Emily fue directo al grano. Sabía que no era_ 'normal'_ que Naomi se comportara de esta manera tan amigable y digamos que tampoco estaba de buen humor, así que quería saber lo que la rubia se traía en manos.

-Nada malo… ¿No puedo hablar contigo ahora? –Naomi le pregunta encogiéndose de hombros. Si Emily estaba confundida con lo de Clara, ahora lo estaba aun más. Emily frunció el seño y no contestó nada. Simplemente quedó mirándola esperando a que Naomi continuara hablando.

-Quiero que nos llevemos bien –la rubia dice –por lo menos por Roger

-¿Qué tiene que ver Roger con nosotras? –Emily le preguntó sin comprender lo que decía Naomi.

-Él quiere eso… -Naomi le hizo entender a la pelirroja que solamente lo hacía porque su novio se lo había pedido, no porque a ella lo necesitara.

-Oh… -Emily ni siquiera respondió si aceptaba o no, ni tampoco sabía qué decir.

-Entonces… ¿En qué pensabas Ems? –la rubia intentó nuevamente mientras tomaba su café. Emily pensó durante varios segundos si debía o no contarle. Ella ya le había dejado en claro varias veces que su relación con Roger era lo que quería, así que no le quedaba otra que aceptar la realidad. Emily no quería estar peleada con ella, aunque no podía volver con Naomi, por lo menos podría intentar ser su amiga. Necesitaba tenerla cerca.

-Estoy confundida –Emily le comentó soltando un suspiro. No sabía si debía contarle a su ex sobre su confusión con Clara, pero ya que ella le había pedido que se llevaran bien, esto podría ser un comienzo.

-¿Con qué? –Emily notó el cambio de la mirada de Naomi.

-Con Clara… -la pelirroja mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de la rubia y vio cómo ésta se puso seria –creo que ella siente cosas por mí –Emily continuó hablando sin quitar su mirada de Naomi.

-Oh… -esta vez fue el turno de la rubia quedarse sin palabras para responder. Naomi siguió tomando café tratando de ignorar lo que había escuchado.

-¿Tú que piensas? –Emily la miraba levantado su ceja analizando cada movimiento que hacía la chica sentada enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué se supone que deba pensar? Es tu jodida vida… no la mía… has lo que se te de la gana… no me interesa –Naomi contestó poniéndose a la defensiva sin disimular su malhumor. ¿Qué se supone que le debía aconsejar?_ '¡Ve y fóllatela ahora mismo!'_ Naomi estaba a punto de contestarle eso. La rubia no entendía por qué se sentía de esta forma ni por qué quería contestarle de una manera tan punzante. A ella no le importaba lo que su ex podía hacer con su amiga (supuestamente).

-Estoy pidiendo un consejo tuyo… ¿No era que querías que nos lleváramos bien? Bueno… creo que podrías ayudarme con esto –Emily seguía presionado. Ella había captado muy bien que la rubia estaba celosa y molesta ante este tema de conversación y en el fondo, algo le alegraba.

-¿Por qué no vas y te la follas? –Naomi le contestó sin fingir su tono de voz alterado.

-Oh… lo intenté anoche… pero me quedé dormida arriba de ella ¿Qué estúpida no? –Emily soltó una risita buscando irritar más a Naomi. Para su sorpresa, los ojos transparentes que antes estaban furiosos se ablandaron un poco y se congelaron ante esto. Emily se arrepintió en su interior de haberlo dicho al notar que le había dolido un poco a Naomi saber esto, pero ya estaba cansada de mostrar su vulnerabilidad ante ella. Después de todo, la rubia había logrado que ella actuara así.

-Me voy… estoy llegando tarde al trabajo –la rubia se levantó inmediatamente, dejó el café sobre la mesada y tomó su cartera para irse.

-Naomi… -Emily trató de tomarla de brazo para detenerla y disculparse. Naomi había intentado que ambas se llevaran bien y ella lo había arruinado completamente.

-Vete a la mierda –la rubia le contestó fríamente y abandonó el departamento.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Durante todo el día Emily estuvo bajoneada, en parte porque no sabía nada acerca de Clara, no la había visto en todo el día y la tenía bastante preocupada, y por otra parte, Naomi. La rubia ni siquiera la miraba después de esa charla que habían tenido en el departamento. Cada vez que se acercaba a su escritorio para dejarle algunos papeles, directamente se los tiraba e ignoraba cualquier posibilidad de mirar a la pelirroja.<em> 'Diablos. Me siento horrible'<em>, suspiraba Emily.

-¡Pelirroja! –el grito de Roger hizo que saltara a tres metros del susto.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Casi me das un infarto Roger! –Emily le respondió bastante enojada viendo cómo su mejor amigo se mataba de la risa.

-Eso por pensar en otras cosas –Roger le contestó sin dejar de reírse y al ver que la pelirroja le calvó una mirada seria decidió decirle lo que tenía en mente –¿Sabes dónde está Clara?

-Hace desde esta mañana que no la veo –Emily le responde preocupada. ¿Nadie la había visto en todo el día? ¿Dónde diablos podría estar esta chica? Enseguida Emily se sintió desesperada por encontrarla. Podría haberle pasado algo y ellos no estaban ni enterados.

-Oh… bueno te lo digo a ti y luego tú se lo dices… quiero que esta noche cenemos los cuatro juntos… tengo que darles una noticia –Roger le informa con una enorme sonrisa y Emily le sonríe un poco pero sin dejar de pensar sobre Clara.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se trata la noticia? –Emily se mostró algo interesada.

-Ouuh… no seas ansiosa pelirroja… ya verás esta noche

* * *

><p>Emily había llegado temprano al departamento con esperanzas de encontrar a Clara. Pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa, en su habitación faltaban las cosas de su amiga. La pelirroja sintió pánico. ¿Clara se había ido de regreso a España? ¿Por qué habría hecho eso sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella? Sin dudarlo tomó su celular y comenzó a llamarla millones de veces. Emily caminaba histéricamente por su habitación con su mano en la frente rogando que Clara atendiera la llamada.<p>

-¿Hola? –escuchó la voz de Clara en el teléfono y Emily se detuvo al instante.

-¡Clara! ¡En dónde estás! Mira… siento muchísimo-

-Ems… tranquilízate un poco.. estoy enfrente de la puerta del departamento… -Clara interrumpe lo que Emily iba a decir. Emily al escuchar esto sintió su respiración y todo su ser volver a la normalidad. Inmediatamente bajó las escaleras para ver a la morena cerrando la puerta.

-Clara… -Emily dijo su nombre con un suspiro de alivio. Clara comenzó a acercarse a ella con una media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan preocupada Ems? –la morena le preguntó corriendo un mechón pelirrojo del rostro de la más pequeña.

-Pensé que te habías ido a España –Emily admitió con su voz algo quebrada. No iba a mentir que estaba muy asustada.

-¿Por qué me iría? No seas tonta… -Clara le respondió sonriendo tiernamente como siempre ella lo hacía, robándole otra sonrisa a su amiga.

-No te vi en todo el día… cuando llegué tus cosas no estaban… y…

-¿Creíste que me había ido sin haberte dicho antes? –Clara le preguntó y Emily asintió con su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados. Enseguida sintió un par de brazos rodearla y se aferró al cuerpo de Clara.

-No me voy a ninguna parte –Clara besó su cabeza antes de alejarse. Tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la llevó hacia la cocina –tengo ganas de tomar un té ¿Quieres? –la morena le ofreció y ella aceptó.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas? –Emily necesitaba saber por qué no estaban más en su dormitorio.

-Oh… hoy encontré un lindo departamento… es chico.. pero por lo menos sirve para pasar unos días… -Clara le informa.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

-Emily… creo que somos demasiados aquí… y tu cama es sólo para una persona…

-¿Es por la cama? Puedes dormir en mi cama… yo dormiría aquí en el sofá-

-Ems… no es sólo por la cama… necesito estar en ese departamento –Clara volvió a interrumpir a Emily. La pelirroja aunque no estaba completamente de acuerdo aceptó su decisión.

Se habían quedado en silencio por unos segundos mientras Clara terminaba de hacer las tazas de té para las dos. Luego ella se acercó hacia Emily para darle su taza.

-¿Haces esto porque sientes algo por mí? –Emily la tomó de la mano para que no se alejara y cuando le había preguntado esto la estaba miraba a los ojos analizando la reacción de Clara quien había quedado estupefacta ante la pregunta.

-Yo… -Emily podía sentir los nervios de Clara y el miedo al contestar esa pregunta. Iba a preguntarle nuevamente cuando escucharon el grito de Roger que acababa de entrar al departamento._ 'Mierda'_, Emily estaba bastante frustrada ante la situación. Quería sacarse la duda acerca de lo que sentía Clara, pero Roger y Naomi las habían interrumpido. Miró a Clara que le había sonreído tristemente y estaba al lado de ella apoyada sobre la mesada con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Cómo están mis chicas favoritas! –Roger se acercó hacia ellas para abrazarlas fuertemente. Emily pudo ver detrás de Roger a Naomi, que por primera vez se había animado a mirarla a los ojos aunque fueron por dos segundos.

-Roger… nos estás asfixiando… -Emily le dijo empujándolo un poco.

-Que amargada eres pelirroja… -Roger las suelta y luego le da un beso muy húmedo en el cachete de su mejor amiga que sabía que odiaba que hiciera eso.

-¡Eww! ¡Roger! –Emily se quejaba mientras los demás se reían.

-Vamos a cenar que después quiero celebrar algo –Roger dice mientras busca las cajas de pizza que había dejado en el sofá, y se dirigen todos a la mesa.

-¿Vamos a celebrar algo y comemos pizza? Deberías por lo menos haber traído algo mucho mejor… -Emily le dice a Roger recibiendo un golpe en el hombro.

-Eres mala pelirroja… de todos modos.. lo que importa es el motivo por lo que vamos a celebrar… no la comida –Roger le responde. Naomi y Clara estaban completamente en silencio mirándose la una a la otra mientras ellos discutían.

-Eso no es verdad… ¡Claro que la comida importa! ¿O no Clara? –Emily la sacude un poco para que le prestara atención.

-Emily tiene toda la razón Roger… -Clara le dice y Emily le saca la lengua como si fuera un nene de dos años.

-Eso lo dices porque te falta sexo –Roger le dice a Emily quien casi se ahoga con su vaso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –le pregunta intrigada.

-¡Tiene mucho que ver! Como últimamente no estuviste con nadie estás frustrada y necesitas algo con qué descargarte –Roger le dice riéndose y se cubre al ver que Emily le tiraba con lo primero que encontraba.

-Eso es mentira… siempre me importó la comida… -Emily le responde algo indignada.

-Te recuerdo que no pareció importarte mucho cuando estuviste follándote a esa chica durante un día entero en España y sin comer –Roger le cuestiona elevando sus cejas pervertidamente provocando que Emily se sonrojara completamente.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No tenía hambre… -Emily trataba de ocultar sus mejillas rosadas sirviéndose otra porción de pizza.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si te pasaste la noche comiendo-

-¡Roger! –tanto Naomi como Clara gritaron las dos a la vez impidiendo que Roger acabara esa frase. Emily no sabía dónde esconderse, estaba completamente avergonzada ante lo que Roger acababa de decir.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad… ¿O me lo piensas negar pelirroja? ¿Eh? –Roger se reía mientras Emily le mostraba el dedo 'fuck u' para que se callara.

-Roger… basta.. nadie quiere saber las experiencias sexuales de Emily –Naomi retó a su novio, ya no quería saber más nada de lo que Emily había hecho en España, no quería fabricarse imágenes de las cosas que ella podría haber hecho.

-Ouuhh.. cariño.. deberías querer saber las cosas que esta pequeña pelirroja hacía en España… ¡Era una máquina del sexo! –Roger continuaba hablando sin darse cuenta que tanto como Naomi, Clara y Emily se sentían completamente incómodas.

-Voy a buscar más vino –Clara dijo como excusa de retirarse de la mesa. Emily se levantó seguidamente y antes miró a Naomi que nuevamente bajó su cabeza ignorándola.

-Hey… -Emily se acercó a Clara que estaba mirando un par de botellas de vino, fingiendo que estaba pensando en cuál elegir.

-No sé cuál agarrar… ¿Qué prefieres tú? –Clara le pregunta.

-Cualquiera… mientras se pueda tomar –Emily dice en tono de broma para sacar una sonrisa a la morena quien seguía seria. Clara ignoró el comentario de la pelirroja, tomó una botella y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor donde estaban Roger y Naomi.

-Clara… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estás muy rara conmigo últimamente –Emily la acercó hacia a ella para poder hablar, quería saber qué era lo que sentía Clara por ella. Como respuesta, Clara se animó a acercarse hacia ella y la besó suavemente. Fue raro. El beso fue muy dulce y delicado, pero… se sintió raro. La pelirroja nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría así con Clara. Ambas se separaron inmediatamente cuando escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta.

_Naomi._

-Erm… yo solamente … -_'Mierda mierda mierda mierda'_, la mente repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Emily. La rubia no debía haber visto esto –vine a buscar las copas –Naomi pudo terminar la frase. La tensión que había era enorme, Emily miraba a Naomi que estaba shockeada con lo que había visto, Clara no dejaba de mirar a Emily tratando de buscar alguna respuesta sobre lo del beso y no sabía si sentirse culpable por ello o no, sabiendo que su amiga amaba a Naomi (quien la había visto), y Naomi, no sabía cómo sentirse ni cómo reaccionar. Lo único que hacía era tratar de fingir que no había visto nada y que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Una vez que Naomi había buscado las copas y se había ido, Clara agarró la mano de Emily.

-Creo que deberíamos ir –la morena le dice sin preguntar qué era lo que sentía Emily. Creía que por ahora era lo mejor dejar todo así. Después habría tiempo para hablar.

-¿Quién quiere mojito? –Roger preguntó mientras acercaba las cuatro copias hacia a él. Las tres dijeron que querían una copa.

-Ven aquí corazón –el rubio le indicó a su novia que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Una vez que había preparado los cuatro tragos y se los entregó a cada una, levantó su copa al aire y con el otro brazo abrazó a Naomi sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿A qué se debe este festejo Roger? –Clara le preguntó ansiando la respuesta de su amigo.

-¡En un mes y medio nos vamos los cuatro a Hawai! –Roger grita de emoción chocando las copas con las otras tres -¿No es eso grandioso?

_Sí, seguramente lo va a ser_

* * *

><p><strong>Seguramente me odian... pero lo siento... esto forma parte de la historia que pretendo que sea bastante larga ... dejenme saber qué les pareció :D por lo menos tengan compasión de que con fiebre y todo decidí dejarles un capítulo largo.. ¿No soy una tierna? :$ <strong>

** LOVE U !**


	12. Poisoned With Love

_**Gracias por los comentarios naomily4ever****,**__** TheJavirich, Alice boricua, TheSickestGirl, Camp1 **_** de verdad muchas gracias.. este capitulo va para ustedes ;)**

**Me voy rápido perdon por no contestarles los reviews! **

* * *

><p>Naomi no podía dormir esa noche. Daba vueltas y vueltas sobre le cama tratando de reconciliar el sueño, pero su mente no paraba de pensar. Cuando pasaban estas cosas, ella solía agarrar los brazos de Roger para envolverse en ellos y así relajarse un poco para dormir, pero el chico se había ido de viaje esa misma noche. Naomi, al girar por décima vez en su cama miró la hora, era la una y media de la mañana. Emily y Clara se habían ido después de la cena y ella había ayudado a Roger a preparar sus cosas. 'Hawai', Naomi recordaba. Antes de que enloqueciera tomó su celular.<p>

-Necesito que hablar contigo

-Cualquier parte

.

..

...

* * *

><p>-Te conviene que tengas una muy buena excusa para hacerme interrumpir una de mis citas más sexy que tuve desde hace años –Effy dijo ni bien había llegado al bar. Dejó su abrigo en la silla que estaba cerca de la rubia y se sentó en ella.<p>

-Lo siento… puedes volver si quieres -Naomi le respondió un poco dolida con lo que había dicho la morena.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿No? Cuéntame ahora qué pasa por tu cabeza que te trae tan histérica… aunque creo saberlo -Effy le sonríe. Elizabeth siempre supo todo de todos pero aun así, iba a escuchar a su amiga. Quería que ella sola se diera cuenta de las cosas, sin que Effy tuviera que intervenir.

-No lo sé Eff… -Naomi comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa colocándose mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Ante esto Effy podía darse cuenta que su amiga había pensado bastante antes de llamarla. Decidió esperar a que la rubia continuara hablando.

-No sé que hacer con mi propia vida -Naomi confiesa.

-Lo sé… se nota -Effy dijo con un tono de ironía y una sonrisa malévola que sabía muy bien que iba a poner de mal humor a Naomi.

-No ayudas demasiado Stonem… -le contesto algo enojada. Ella odiaba que las pocas veces que lograba abrirse un poco, ella le tomara el pelo.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar? -Effy le pregunta robándole la cerveza que la rubia tenía en sus manos. Ya que iba a escucharla y hacer de psicóloga, lo que menos podía hacer era aprovechar y tomar algo ¿No?

-Ultimamente Roger y yo estamos peleando mucho… me reclama que cada vez estoy más distante, lo cual es verdad… no sé qué me está sucediendo

-¿Tal vez una pequeña pelirroja? –Effy sonrió nuevamente y Naomi soltó un gran suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-Desde que ella volvió de España, vive en el mismo departamento que yo y la veo todos los días… no sé que hacer… solamente… no lo sé

-La sigues amando –la morena dijo confirmando esa frase, ni siquiera le preguntó. Las dos sabían que era verdad lo que acababa de decir, aunque Naomi seguía ignorando eso.

-¿Por qué te lo sigues negando a ti misma Naomi? Tú sabes que es la verdad

-Nuestro pasado fue un desastre… empezamos mal… terminó mal… y si volvemos va a seguir igual… en cambio con Roger empezamos haciendo las cosas bien, él es perfecto, buena persona, apuesto, simpático, dulce… lo que cualquier mujer desearía para hacer una familia… sólo que-

-No lo amas –Effy la interrumpe.

-Él quiere tener hijos conmigo

-¿Y tú no?

-Es difícil la situación… -la rubia dijo sin querer explicarle pero Effy al levantar su ceja y poner su rostro serio hizo que volviera a abrir la boca para hablar –somos los dos jóvenes… tener hijos requiere mucha responsabilidad… después seguramente querría casarse… trabajar aun más para comprar más cosas-

-No veo nada grave en eso… si realmente quisieras un futuro junto a él te encantaría programar todas esas cosas Naomi… -la morena le dijo y obtuvo como resultado un gran silencio de la rubia, es ahí cuando decidió volver a presionar -¿Por qué no quieres tener hijos con él Naomi? –la rubia abría y cerraba su boca cada dos segundos. La morena esperaba pacientemente a que le respondiera pero como sabía que no lo iba a hacer, decidió hacerlo breve.

-¿Roger o Emily? No es muy difícil Campbell

-¡Lo es!

-No… -Effy la desafiaba con la mirada –tú lo haces difícil

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-En el fondo sabes a quién en realidad amas Naomi –cuando Effy le respondió, vio que entraba al bar la famosa Emily Fitch y sonrió ampliamente. Naomi curiosa en saber por qué su amiga sonreía de esa manera, gira su cabeza para mirar hacia la misma dirección y siente pánico al ver a la pelirroja caminar hacia donde estaban ellas dos –tú sabes qué hacer –escucha a Effy susurrar en su oído y siente desesperación ante esto. Estaba a punto de rogarle a que se quedara cuando Emily habló.

-Hey… no sabía que ustedes también venían –Emily dijo algo sonriente y miró fijamente a Effy quien comenzaba a prepararse para irse -¿Ya te vas?

-Así es… tengo que recuperar una cita –ella dijo mirando sonrientemente a la rubia quien estaba congelada y a la vez nerviosa. La morena sabía muy bien que ella no quería quedarse a solas con la pelirroja pero igualmente se despidió de ellas y se retiró del lugar.

-Bueno… seremos solamente tú y yo entonces –Emily rompió el silencio mientras se sentaba al lado de Naomi.

-¿Clara?

-Oh… la llevé a su departamento porque no se sentía bien –la pelirroja le respondió y Naomi asintió. Emily no quería recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente con Clara. La pelirroja le había dicho que ella la quería como amiga y no podía prometerle nada más que su amistad. Emily no quería darle más ilusiones sobre una ''posible relación''. Clara afortunadamente había entendido y había aceptado su decisión. Hasta le había ofrecido ayudarla para recuperar a Naomi dándole celos. Emily decidió pensarlo.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo? -la pequeña Ficth le ofreció a Naomi tratando de que se sintiera un poco más cómoda junto a ella.

-Seguro –la rubia se animó a responder y sintió mariposas en su estómago al ver a Emily sonreír. No quitó sus ojos de ella mientras Emily iba hacia la barra a pedir las bebidas. 'Maldita sea', se dijo hacia ella misma al darse cuenta que esta noche iban a estar solamente ellas dos no sólo en el bar, sino que también en el departamento.

* * *

><p>-Uuupss –Naomi estaba bastante borracha y Emily no tenía otra alternativa que encargarse de su estado. Le recordaba las viejas épocas cuando las dos regresaban a casa bastante borrachas y luego…. Bueno… terminaban la noche de la mejor forma que podía existir.<p>

Teniendo eso en mente, Emily, que también estaba bastante tocada por el alcohol, estaba bastante tentada en besar a su exnovia y hacerle recordar esos buenos momentos. Pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza sabiendo lo que pasaba en la vida real.

-No creo que puedas subir las escaleras tú sola ¿Verdad? –Emily le pregunta a Naomi tratando de que ésta no se cayera al suelo. La rubia no le contestó sino que no paraba de reírse mientras negaba con su cabeza que no podía subir ella sola. La pelirroja la tomó más fuerte de la cintura y entre las dos pudieron subir. Emily iba a soltarla para que pudiera ir hacia su propia habitación pero Naomi apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta y a la vez que tomó a Emily de su remera para atraerla a ella. Cuando todo el peso de la rubia se apoyó en la puerta, ésta se abrió y en cuestión de segundos ella se encontraba en el suelo riéndose sin parar. Emily no pudo evitar su risa se unió con la de la rubia.

-¿Estás bien? –la pelirroja le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse y guiándola hacia la cama.

-¡Suuuper! ¿Y tú Ems? –Naomi le preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la cama, nunca soltando a Emily. La rubia ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta de Emily, simplemente sintió que ella estaba acostada al lado de ella. Estaba por dormirse cuando siente que la pelirroja estaba por irse de la cama.

-No te vayas - sin saber por qué, impulsivamente la tomó del brazo y abrió sus ojos para mirarla. Pudo ver que la pelirroja estaba en shock ante lo que había escuchado. Después de que Emily la miraba a los ojos tratando de analizar qué era lo que quería realmente Naomi, asintió con la cabeza y se recostó a su lado. Emily estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo actuar al tener a la chica de sus sueños al lado de ella. La pelirroja sintió que Naomi se había acercado aun más hacia ella y una mano había tomado su rostro para que la mirara. Los ojos chocolates de la chica más pequeña se fundieron con el otro par de ojos que estaban más claros que nunca esa noche. Emily podía sentir la respiración de Naomi bastante agitada y su mirada fija en sus labios.

-Quiero besarte –los latidos del corazón de Emily se aceleraron de tal manera que ella creía que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. La pelirroja no hizo más que humedecerse sus labios con su lengua e inclinarse un poco. Ella no iba a ser la primera en iniciar el beso, quería que la rubia fuera la valiente esta vez.

Y así fue.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso tan pasional que ambas gimieron ante el contacto. Emily no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Por qué Naomi había cambiado así de la nada? No entendía absolutamente nada. Dejó todo pensamiento atrás por un momento y se concentró en disfrutar el tener a su chica junto a ella.

Naomi se había colocado arriba de Emily para tener mayor contacto con ella y poder besarla mejor. Sus lenguas batallaban febrilmente y ninguna de las dos tenía intención de parar. Emily soltó un gemido de queja cuando Naomi se alejó, abrió sus ojos y vio que Naomi se había sentado para quitarle la remera. Cuando habían logrado quitar esa remera, la pelirroja se acomodó el cabello y volvió a humedecer sus labios mirando a la rubia que se mordía su labio inferior mientras devoraba con sus ojos el torso de la chica que estaba debajo de ella.

Emily quería preguntarle si ella estaba segura de esto, quería preguntarle muchísimas cosas, pero por miedo de arruinar esta oportunidad de volver a sentirla, se mantuvo callada.

En cuestión de segundos volvió a sentir cómo los labios de la rubia devoraban los suyos mientras sus manos tocaban rondaban por su piel. Ella también necesitaba tocar su piel, por lo que se inclinó un poco para sacarle su remera y se sorprendió al ver que ella no llevaba puesto ningún sostén. La rubia levantó su ceja y sonreía de una forma muy sexy, la besó una vez más y le quitó el sostén que la pelirroja sí llevaba puesto. La necesidad que tenía la rubia de tenerla desnuda debajo de ella era como una urgencia.

Emily no tuvo chance de terminar de desvestir a Naomi que ya se encontraba gimiendo ante el placer que sentía gracias a los movimientos expertos que hacía la lengua de la rubia. Emily no podía creer que iba a volver a sentir esto otra vez. Desde el momento en que Naomi la había besado, Emily sentía que las palabras 'Te amo' estaban a punto de salir de su garganta. Ahora que se encontraba a unos segundos de su orgasmo no podía controlar totalmente el funcionamiento de su cuerpo y esas palabras otra vez rondaban en su mente queriendo salir. Cada vez que sentía a Naomi succionar fuertemente, Emily se mordía el labio inferior y clavaba sus dedos sobre los hombros de ella tratando de que esas palabras no escapasen para no arruinar el momento. Estaba a punto de convulsionar de placer, cuando sintió que Naomi se había alejado. Pero volvió a gemir al sentir sus dedos en lugar de su lengua y al tener a Naomi cubriendo su cuerpo con el de ella para poder retomar esos besos ''aspiradores'' que eran típicos de ellas.

-Te amo –Emily soltó al final una vez que entregó su cuerpo a Naomi. La pelirroja quería hacerle ver que seguía siendo solamente de ella, que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ella. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso como aquel que había tenido. Por bastantes segundos mantuvo sus ojos cerrados tratando de calmar su respiración y de a poco iba a aflojando la presión que hacían sus manos en el cuerpo de la rubia. Con mucho miedo abrió los ojos para mirar a Naomi. Tenía terror de lo que podría llegar a ver en ellos. Terror de que en ellos pudiera leer arrepentimiento. Pero no pudo descifrar su mirada. La rubia volvió a besarla pero esta vez de una forma suave y luego buscó las sábanas para taparse. Emily no iba a dejar que la noche terminara ahí, por lo que debajo de las sábanas comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Naomi y se colocó sobre ella para hacerle entender que esta vez era su turno.

Mañana se enfrentarían a las consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Y? Review? :$<strong>


	13. Guilty

naomily4ever; Camp, Alice boricua, holip, Akane Kido, TheJavirich, alee,

**Gracias por sus comentarios y mil disculpas por no responderles ahora mismo, estoy a mil en estos dias.. pero aprecio muchisimo sus comentarios :) no voy a mentir, estoy a full con el estudio y ceeeero pero CERO inspiración o motivación para escribir... asi que .. gracias a sus comentarios actualicé.. jaja puse un poco de esfuerzo y escribí este capitulo que es corto y... siendo sincera.. no me gustó..**

**Prometo que el proximo va a ser mucho mejor! un saludo a todooss :) Buen lunes!**

* * *

><p><em>Culpa.<em>

Fue lo primero que sintió al abrir los ojos y recordar vagas imágenes de anoche sobre Emily y ella. Tenía un impresionante dolor de cabeza, pero aun así recordaba lo que había sucedido. 'Mierda. Mierda. Mierda', se repetía millones de veces en su cabeza al ver a su lado a su pelirroja aferrada a ella y apenas cubierta por las sábanas. Para empeorar la situación, escuchó su celular vibrar. Roger la estaba llamando. ¿Cómo iba a poder ocultar su tensión al hablar con él? Naomi tomó su teléfono y se retiró de la habitación para hablar más tranquila.

_-¡Cariño! Te llamé varias veces pero me daba tu contestador…_

-Oh.. erm… recién me despierto y-y-

_-¡Lo sabía!_ –Naomi sentía cada vez más como el shock se apoderaba de su voz y se sentía horrible escuchar la risa adorable de su novio por teléfono a quien lo había engañado con su ex y mejor amiga –no importa… vuelve a dormir si es que tienes sueño hermosa

-¡No! No… no… estoy bien-Naomi no sabía qué decirle o comentarle.

_-Mmmm ¿Estás segura? Te noto… algo rara_ –Roger comenzaba a dudar y Naomi se tensaba aun más.

-¡Sí! Estoy-estoy bien… ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? –Naomi se reía algo incómoda para hacerle creer a su novio que era sólo idea suya. La conversación continuó por unos minutos pero la rubia no escuchaba absolutamente de lo que él le contaba acerca de su viaje. Lo único que hacía era suspirar y aguantar las ganas de llorar. Había engañado a su novio quien la amaba profundamente. Había arruinado su futuro que iba a ser perfecto junto a él. ¿Por qué?

_-¿Naomi?_ –la voz de Roger hizo que volviera a su realidad.

-Mhhm?

_-Te amo_

_..._

_.._

_._

Ella no pudo responder.

* * *

><p>Después de colgar la llamada, suspiró y regresó a la habitación con una tremenda presión en su pecho. Odiaba sentir la tentación de volver a tocar el cuerpo de Emily, de solamente querer acurrucarse a ella para volver a dormir y olvidar el resto del mundo.<p>

Pero no podía.

El rostro de Roger aparecía en su mente y hacía que su estómago se encogiera. Por segunda vez había engañado. ¿Será que ella era igual que su padre? Esa pregunta volvía a su mente y no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Saber que nunca pudo tener una relación honesta con Emily ni con Roger, ni con nadie. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella era así? ¿Será que eso es lo que ella era? Naomi no podía aceptar eso. Lentamente se sentó en la otra cama mirando hacia la ventana y abrasándose a ella misma. Sabía que debía ser honesta con Roger, que debía contarle, pero también sabía que Roger iba a dejarla inmediatamente y ella no quería eso. No quería perderlo a él… y Emily… a Emily tampoco. Naomi suspiró nuevamente y dejó caer todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. No sabía qué hacer. La situación se había complicado de tal manera que no sabía qué paso dar esta vez. Lo único seguro era que no podía tener a ambos en su vida, uno se iba a ir y nunca más iba a verlo. El dilema era ¿Quién? ¿A quién quería ella?

_No lo sabía._

Volvió a mirar con sus ojos llorosos hacia la cama en donde estaba Emily durmiendo plácidamente.

_O tal vez sí._

Sacudió su cabeza y abrazó nuevamente sus rodillas enterrando su cabeza en ellas.

-¿Naomi? –la voz ronca de la pelirroja hizo que levantara su mirada pero no se dirigió hacia a ella, sino hacia la ventana ignorándola. Estuvo unos minutos en esa postura y escuchando cada suspiro que Emily exhalaba. Sabía que haciendo esto ella estaba rompiendo su corazón.

-Te arrepientes ¿Verdad? –Naomi cerró los ojos dejando una lágrima caer sobre su mejilla. Todavía seguía mirando la ventana ignorando a Emily, tratando de ignorar el tono de voz que sonaba cada vez más frágil.

-¡Maldita sea Naomi! ¡Podrías al menos mirarme! –Naomi respiró hondamente y trató con todas sus fuerzas mantener su rostro serio sin mostrar algún sentimiento ni nada. Al mirar a la pequeña pelirroja desnuda, tapándose con las sábanas, sus ojos hinchados al estallar en lágrimas silenciosas y sus labios temblando… rompió en mil pedazos su corazón.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que ocurrió anoche? –Emily vuelve a preguntarle. 'No. Sí. No' ni si quiera su mente sabía qué sentía.

-Fue un error… -la rubia comenzó a hablar por primera vez.

-No

-Estábamos borrachas… yo extrañaba a Roger… necesitaba compañía y-

-¡No es verdad! Y tú lo sabes Naomi… -la voz de la pelirroja cada vez era más quebradiza. Naomi no sabía qué responder. En unos segundos Emily se levantó sin importar que seguía desnuda y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Otra vez el pánico se adueñaba de la rubia.

-Naomi-

-¡No me toques! –Naomi no quería sentir otra vez a Emily, eso hacía aumentar su culpa. Sentía culpa por lo que le había hecho a Roger, por lo que había hecho a Emily.

-Naoms-

-¡Qué! ¿Qué es lo que quieres Emily? ¿No te sientes lo suficientemente satisfecha con saber que he engañado a mi novio contigo? Que… por cierto es tu mejor amigo…

-Él lo va a entender Naomi si le explicamos-

-¡No hay nada que explicar! ¿Estás loca? Roger no puede saber que esto ocurrió ¿Entiendes? Esto nunca sucedió… nunca –Naomi dijo mirando firmemente a Emily y pudo ver cómo ella se había paralizado esta vez.

-Entonces-entonces… ¿Esto significó nada para ti? –el dolor con que Emily había preguntado, penetró profundamente en Naomi provocando que sintiera ganas de llorar nuevamente.

-Sí –Naomi respondió ahogadamente.

-No-no te creo… sé que tanto como para ti y para mi fue algo… significó algo –la chica pelirroja estaba desesperada por encontrar una respuesta que negara lo que había dicho anteriormente Naomi. Ella sabía que lo que había pasado esa noche fue amor. Ella solamente lo sabía, lo había sentido. Pero al escuchar solamente silencio, no podía hacer nada. Naomi le había dejado en claro que había elegido a Roger. Ella no significaba nada.

Naomi la había dejado sola en su habitación llorando.

* * *

><p>-¿Ems?<p>

-Te necesito –fue lo único que pudo decirle por teléfono a Clara entre sollozos.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué ocurrió Ems? –Clara inmediatamente la recibió con un abrazo en la entrada de su departamento. Emily estaba toda despeinada y con los ojos muy hinchados de tanto llorar. Clara no podía lograr que dejara de temblar. Se sentaron sobre el sofá y Clara lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente y dejar que descargara todas las lágrimas.<p>

-Me acosté con Naomi anoche –le dijo suavemente luego de un par de minutos. Con eso Clara ya se hacía una idea de lo que había ocurrido. Tuvo que controlar las ganas de ir golpear a Naomi, solamente lo hacía por Emily quien la necesitaba muchísimo en este momento.

-Todo va a estar bien –le decía al oído como para tranquilizarla, aunque sabía muy bien que nada iba a estar bien. Clara haría cualquier cosa para sostener a Emily, pero ya no sabía qué hacer al volver a vivir esta situación. Clara realmente amaba a Emily, pero sabía que la pelirroja no le correspondía, y por más que se esfuerce en hacer que se olvidara de Naomi, nunca lo iba a lograr. Envidiaba la forma en que la amaba. ¿Qué había visto en ella? No lo sabía.

-La odio –Emily volvía a quebrarse en llanto.

-No, tú la amas… -Clara le contradecía diciendo la verdad.

-¿Por qué ella no puede amarme también? ¿Tan difícil es quererme? –Emily le preguntó con esa mirada rota y lo único que Clara quería hacer era besarla y hacer que todo ese dolor se fuera.

-No Ems… tú eres adorable…. Todo el mundo te ama, tú no eres el problema… ella es la que no sabe lo que quiere… ni sabe la gran persona que está perdiendo –Clara le dice tomando el rostro de la pelirroja con sus manos para que la pudiera mirar a los ojos, quería que por lo menos eso le quedara en claro.

Estuvieron horas abrazadas hasta que Emily logró calmarse y terminó durmiéndose sobre Clara. La morena se mantuvo despierta por bastante tiempo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga y se preguntaba qué podía hacer para aliviar su dolor.

* * *

><p>-¡Naomi! ¿Dónde estás cariño? –la voz de Roger rompió el silencio que había en el departamento desde que Emily se había ido. Naomi se encontraba recostada en la cama en la habitación de Roger. No quería ver a Roger en este momento, tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta de que había algo raro y que pudiera descubrirlo, por lo que giró en la cama e inmediatamente cerró los ojos para fingir que estaba dormida.<p>

Roger, después de buscarla por todo el departamento, se dirigió hacia su habitación y sonrió dulcemente al ver a su novia recostada plácidamente sobre la cama. Dejó sus cosas a un costado, sobre la pared, se quitó el abrigo y se ubicó al lado de Naomi. Primero la observó unos segundos mientras ella dormía y besó su mejilla antes de recostarse y abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

Naomi abrió los ojos y lo único que sentía era su estómago encogerse y lágrimas que nuevamente se arrimaban en sus ojos. 'No lo merezco' ella se decía al sentir la respiración de su novio contra su cuello.

Lentamente se movió para mirar la hora que era, las 3:00 am. Emily no había regresado todavía. Sintió desesperación por saber si le había ocurrido algo, si estaba bien, o en dónde estaba. Necesitaba alguna noticia de ella. Como pudo se desligó de los brazos de Roger, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Emily, rogando que la atendiera.

-¡Emily! –sintió alivio al escuchar que la había atendido.

-Solamente voy a decirte tres palabras… déjala en paz –Clara había atendido su llamada y sin que ella pudiera preguntar por Emily, la morena había colgado la llamada.

Naomi se dio cuenta que había perdido a Emily. Sintió sus piernas tambalear y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Las puntas de sus dedos le dolían y temblaban incontrolablemente. Ella sabía que iba a perder a alguno de ellos dos, pero no creía que perder a Emily iba a significar tanto. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. En su interior sabía que las cosas estaban mejor así. ¿No? Ella debía dejarlo así. Ella tenía a Roger después de todo ¿No? Debería poder ser feliz.

_Debería._

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :$ me motivan a seguir escribiendo quisiera saber qué opinan sinceramente.. estoy cayendo en inspiracion e imaginacion! =**_  
><em>


	14. Someone Like You

**naomily4ever: Bueno, Naomi siempre fue cobarde ¿No? y aun así.. la seguimos queriendo ;) y sí, lamentablemente coincido contigo.. primero el estudio! :( gracias por comentar un beso :)**

**Camp :Heey, me alegro de haberte sorprendido (aun sin imaginacion) pero es bueno saber que por lo menos te gustó el capitulo.. veo que no aprobás demasiado a Clara jajaja está bieen.. sos defensora de Naomily :P y... Roger... como para no tenerle cariño! es muy duulce.. jajaj gracias por comentar.. un beso :)**

**valeria: me contenta muchísimo saber que te gusta tanto el fic.. digamos que esa es mi intencion :$ y... ya veremos qué podría pasar con Clara y Emily.. hacer un poco sufrir a Naomi ehh? jajaj veremos.. me gusta la idea ;) gracias por comentaaar! **

**alee : estoy pensando si... sería bueno alargar el drama... hacer esperar más... y hacer que Naomi luche un poco más.. o.. nada, ya veremos ;) jajaj me alegra saber que te haya gustado.. y no tienes que agradecer porque estoy escribiendo.. todo lo contrario.. agradezco yo porque lo estás leyendo.. ultimamente estoy pensando que APESTO en esto.. pero aun así sigo de caradura jajajaj un beso! :)**

**AGF :me alaga saber que has seguido todo el fic :$ y... espero que te alegre saber que ya subí otro capítulo bastante rápido jajaj besos y gracias por comentar :)**

**katiealomar : veo que te agrada Clara :) estuve pensando bastante sobre escribir algo de Emily/Clara.. veremos qué podría hacer... porque cosa que se agrega o se quita... cambia la historia y le da un giro completamente distinto... pero ya veremos, no está mal que tengas pensamientos contradictorios.. es que no te gusta ver sufrir a nuestra Emilyy 3 jajaj y del viajee.. mmm q dilema ahi jajaj.. gracias por tu comentario y espero que mi inspiración te haya escuchado! jajaj besos :)**

**Bueno.. aquí les dejo otro capítulo que es un poco más largo... trato de escribir cada vez un poco más como verán. Esta vez.. estoy más contenta con el capítulo y espero que les agrade :) GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS 3**

* * *

><p>Naomi logró despertarse aquella mañana. Realmente no sabía cómo lo había conseguido hacer, pero la cuestión es que pudo. Tenía una tremenda jaqueca como consecuencia de no haber dormido bien. Miró hacia su alrededor y no vio ningún rastro de su novio. Tal vez ya se había ido al trabajo. <em>'Mejor'.<em>

Se lavó la cara buscando un poco de refresco y se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina para desayunar algo para luego ir a trabajar. Para su sorpresa, Roger la estaba esperando con el desayuno hecho, sentado leyendo concentradamente el periódico. No sabía cómo iba a poder a mirarlo sin que él pudiera descifrar que algo había ocurrido mientras él no estaba. Trató de colocar todas esas imágenes infieles y todo pensamiento que pudiera provocar que actuara de una manera extraña (aunque ella sabía que no era justo).

-Cariño –su querido novio saltó de la silla para ir a besarla apasionadamente, indicándole cuánto la había extrañado aunque el viaje no había durado mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de sentir culpa al percibir la adoración que él sentía por ella. Al besarlo, la rubia sintió que estaba mal, había algo que le decía que no era lo correcto y que debía detenerlo. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera con él, pero después de haber estado con Emily… todo era raro y confuso.

-¿Estás bien? –Roger le preguntó cuando Naomi había cortado el beso. El joven no podía dejar de preocuparse al ver que su novia estaba algo distanciada.

-S-sí… sólo que siento mucho dolor de cabeza –Naomi se excusó mientras llevaba su mano hacia su cien. El muchacho le sonrió dulcemente y besó muy delicadamente su frente. '¿Por qué eres así? No deberías serlo', Naomi pensaba, no soportaba que él fuera tan considerado y tan dulce con ella sabiendo que ella no lo merecía. Nunca lo mereció.

-No vayas a trabajar hoy… quédate a dormir –el chico le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba. Naomi se aferró a su cuerpo no porque lo quería o porque lo extrañaba, sino porque necesitaba contención.

-No, voy a ir igual –ella dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Para qué te ofrezco cosas si sé que eres muy testaruda? -Roger se reía y besó nuevamente su cabeza antes de separarse de ella para buscar su abrigo y así irse.

-Ah! Por cierto… ¿Sabes dónde está Emily? –el muchacho gira nuevamente para mirar a su novia. Enseguida Naomi se volvió tensa y al recordar que no había visto a Emily regresar al departamento, le produjo una presión en el pecho.

-No tengo idea –la rubia contestó honestamente disimulando su intranquilidad ante no saber qué sería de Emily.

-Oh… -Roger se quedó pensativo enfrente de ella –bueno, tal vez esté en el trabajo…

-¿Por qué necesitas verla? –Naomi se sintió intrigada. Tenía miedo que si Roger hablaba con la pelirroja, ésta podría confesarle absolutamente todo y así arruinar su relación. Ella sabía que en algún momento (tal vez) tendría que contárselo, pero aún no estaba preparada.

-Solamente quería decirle que necesitábamos reunirnos los cuatro nuevamente y así comenzar a organizar bien lo del viaje a Hawai –Roger se acerca nuevamente a la rubia alegremente.

_Hawai._

Naomi se había olvidado completamente de eso.

_Mierda._

Si antes tenía nervios, ahora se habían triplicado. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con eso? Emily no podía viajar junto a ellos, sino el viaje sería completamente incómodo. Algo debía pensar para tratar de evitarlo.

-Naomi? –Roger movió su mano enfrente de sus ojos para regresarla a la realidad -Estás muy ansiosa por el viaje ¿No? –el chico rubio le preguntó al notar que la expresión de Naomi no mostraba ninguna emoción ante lo que él había dicho.

-S-sí obvio –Naomi sonrió falsamente y le dio un breve beso en los labios como para tranquilizarlo.

-Mejor –él respondió –Bueno, voy a trabajar… te veo allí –dijo antes de volver a besarla y retomar su camino hacia la puerta.

_'Mierda'_, fue lo único que suspiró cuando su novio se había retirado del departamento. Naomi sabía que esto iba a empeorar y no iba a terminar precisamente bien.

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Emily había faltado al trabajo y decidió quedarse todo el día con Clara, no quería ver a nadie ni hacer nada. Durante todo el almuerzo la pelirroja no había pronunciado ni una palabra, Clara era la única que hablaba sobre temas estúpidos tratando de despejar y hacer reír a su amiga. La morena, cansada de ver a Emily en ese estado de depresión decidió levantarse y se dirigió hacia el comedor en donde estaba el televisor con la play station. Colocó uno de sus juegos favoritos y comenzó a jugar. Sabía que en algún momento Emily se iba a cansar de estar sola en la cocina e iba a ir hacia donde estaba ella.<p>

-Gracias por dejarme sola en la cocina –la voz de la pelirroja era muy ronca y algo ahogada.

-No voy a pasarme el día al lado tuyo en silencio –Clara le dijo, no quería ser mala con ella pero estaba harta de que siempre ocurriera lo mismo y que ella tuviera que presenciar el estado de ruptura de la pequeña. Era horrible sentir que no importaba todo lo que hiciera para animarla, porque siempre terminaría siendo inútil. Quería que Emily de una vez por todas decidiera que era hora de continuar con su vida y dejar a Naomi en el pasado. Las cosas no podían seguir así, y Emily lo sabía - puedes unirte al juego si quieres –trató de suavizar lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Es uno de mis juegos favoritos –escuchó a Emily romper el hielo luego de unos minutos, se sentó a su lado y buscó el otro comando para unirse al juego. Clara sonrió ampliamente al ver que había conseguido lo que buscaba, quería que su amiga se sintiera un poco mejor aunque durara poco tiempo.

-¿Ah sí? Muéstrame qué es lo que tienes entonces Fitch –Clara la desafió y ver que Emily había sonreído por primera vez en el día, hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría.

-¡Ow! ¡Tú perra! ¡Hiciste trampa! –Emily resoplaba al ver que Clara iba ganando.

-¿Pensabas que iba a tener compasión de ti e iba a dejarte ganar? Nuh-uh estás equivocada cariño –Clara se burlaba provocando que su amiga se molestara al ver que ella estaba perdiendo.

-Ja! ¡Te gané! –la pelirroja festejaba como un niño de dos años al terminar ganando ella el videojuego.

-Mentira… yo te dejé ganar… -Clara le replicaba haciendo que la pelirroja se molestara al no aceptar que había perdido.

-¡Mentira! Tú sabes que soy mejor que tú –Emily la miraba fijamente.

-Noup, dejé que ganaras porque me daba lástima la forma en que jugabas _Emzy_ –Clara continuaba con su desafío logrando que Emily la mirara con su cara de indignación y se tirara encima de ella comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Retira lo dicho! –Emily le obligaba sin detener las cosquillas mientras Clara trataba de quitar a Emily arriba suyo. La morena realmente era muy débil ante las cosquillas. Emily siguió torturándola hasta que logró que ella se diera por vencida y se disculpara por lo que había dicho. Se quedaron sentadas en silencio en el sofá por unos segundos.

-Gracias –Emily fue la primera en hablar mientras esperaba que la respiración de Clara volviese a la normalidad.

–Tienes que admitirlo… soy la mejor –la morena dijo con arrogancia, Emily revoleó los ojos y nuevamente atacó a su amiga con cosquillas.

-¡No Ems! ¡Basta! –Clara no podía parar de reírse, estaba muy cansada, había sufrido lo suficiente con la tortura anterior. Emily se detuvo pero no se movió, permaneció arriba de ella mirándola a los ojos. Clara sentía su corazón acelerarse al ver que la situación había cambiado completamente. No sería la primera vez en tener a Emily arriba de ella, pero la pelirroja siempre había causado esas emociones que todavía no podía controlar. Ella sabía que si ocurría algo, lo más probable era que Emily lo hiciera para olvidarse de Naomi, no porque en realidad sintiera algo por ella.

-Ems… -Clara trató de decir algo pero las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca al ver que la pelirroja iba acercándose de a poco.

_PIP… PIP…PIP…PIP_

El celular de Emily comenzó a sonar. Clara no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de irritación ante esto. Ella quería decirle a Emily que ignorara la llamada y besarla como tanto había querido hacerlo, pero la pelirroja enseguida sacudió su cabeza y se sentó sobre el sofá para tomar su celular y ver quién la llamaba._ '¿Qué estaba pensando?'_

Clara cerró los ojos y permaneció en la posición en la que estaba. Tenía que concentrarse y volver a centrarse en la posición de amiga. Nada más. Era difícil para ella, pero más importante era que Emily estuviera bien. Abrió los ojos al ver que Emily no atendía la llamada y miraba la pantalla del celular. _'Seguramente es Naomi'_, Clara pensó y enseguida sintió cómo la bronca tomaba control en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no atiendes? –Clara le preguntó al ver que no respondía al llamado.

-Es.. es Katie –Emily le responde y eso la sorprende. ¿Katie? Wow.

_-¡Emzy!_ –se escuchaba la voz de la otra gemela en el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?

_-Emily… no seas así… te extraño muchísimo_

-¿Ahora te acuerdas de mí? Creo que es un poquito tarde –Emily responde fríamente. Obviamente que ella tenía razón de estarlo al recordar que su propia familia se había olvidado de ella y no se había preocupado en encontrar algún lugar para vivir. Pero más bronca le daba era que su propia hermana gemela tampoco haya pensado en ella, pensar que Katie siempre le había dicho que nadie iba a quererla tanto como ella lo hacía y demás cosas. _'Todos mienten al final'_, Emily pensaba.

_-Lo siento ¿Sí? … yo sólo quiero a mi hermana otra vez… quiero que hablemos como antes_ –se escuchaba la voz frágil de Katie. Emily no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que la había escuchado así.

-Llámame mañana… hoy no estoy de humor para hablar –Emily terminó cediendo. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, Katie era su familia ¿Verdad? No podía permanecer enojada para siempre con ella.

_-Ok… te quiero Emzy_ –eso fue lo último que su hermana había dicho y la llamada finalizó allí.

-¿Estás bien? –Clara le preguntó al ver a su amiga nuevamente tensa y rara.

-¿Podrías abrazarme por un rato? –Emily le pidió y Clara ni siquiera dudó en tomarla de los hombros y llevarla en contra de ella para recostarse juntas en el sofá.

.

..

...

* * *

><p><em>'Never mind, I'll find someone like you,<em>  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead'<em>

-Creí que ya habías encontrado a ese_ alguien_ Campbell –la voz característica de Effy provocó que se sobresaltara de una forma impresionante. Naomi estaba muy atenta escuchando la canción de Adele que sonaba en la radio mientras pensaba en nadie más que en Emily y no había percibido que Effy había entrado a su oficina.

-Sabes que algún día vas a terminar dándome un infarto ¿No? –Naomi la miró fijamente y Effy simplemente le sonrió.

-Tú me quieres igual Campbell –la morena le dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de la rubia. No era necesario preguntarle qué había pasado luego de aquella noche que Naomi había quedado sola con Emily, ni tampoco preguntar cómo estaba. Effy pudo deducir todo al ver el estado de Naomi.

-¿Emily no vino al trabajo? -Effy le preguntó.

-No –Naomi suspiró y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara sobre su asiento –no se nada de ella desde aquella noche

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Naomi sabía que Effy se refería al haber elegido a Roger antes que a Emily.

-Él es mi novio Elizabeth, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? –Naomi comenzaba a alterarse.

-No lo sé… ¿Dejar de engañarte de una buena puta vez, quizás? –la rubia odiaba la forma en que su amiga siempre hacía que pensara aún más de lo habitual y se criticara acerca de las cosas que había hecho. Odiaba que Effy siempre la pusiera en duda acerca de sus decisiones que tomaba.

-Soy feliz con mi vida –Naomi le dijo firmemente tratando de hacerle entender que dejara de meterse en su vida. Cada vez se planteaba más seguido si Effy era en realidad su amiga, porque siempre recriminaba todo lo que ella hacía y nunca estaba a favor de ella, sino de Emily.

-Eres una tonta ¿Sabías? –la morena de ojos azules oscuros le dijo antes de irse. Naomi sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

-Gracias querida amiga

* * *

><p>Naomi estaba realmente frustrada ese día, debía hacer el trabajo de ella más el de Emily que había faltado. Lo único que agradecía era que Roger vivía de reunión en reunión ese día y que casi nunca se lo cruzaba. Ella tenía toda la mente concentrada en dónde diablos estaba Emily.<p>

-Hola –una voz interrumpe lo que Naomi estaba haciendo. Sabía que lo mejor era juntar las carpetas que estaban en el escritorio de Emily y llevarlas a su oficina para dedicarse a ellas tranquilamente, pero había decidido sentarse en el escritorio de la pelirroja por un momento, y ahora era tarde. Debía atender a la persona que acababa de llegar. Cuando levanta su mirada para saludar a la persona, se encuentra con Sharon.

_Lo que faltaba._

-¿Emily? –Sharon le preguntó al ver que Naomi estaba ocupando su lugar._ 'Tranquila, respira hondo Naomi'_, ella trataba de autocontrolarse antes de pegarle a esa perra.

-Estoy yo ahora –Naomi le respondió con un tono no muy amistoso.

-¿Sabes dónde está? –Sharon insistía en localizar a la pelirroja y esto estaba frustrando cada vez más a Naomi.

-Lo que sea que necesites puedo atenderte yo

-Oh, nada… quería hablar con ella sobre esta noche… pero mejor la llamo al celular –Sharon le comentó y luego se retiró del lugar dejando a Naomi pensativa en el escritorio._ 'Emily y Sharon. Juntas'_, Naomi sacudió su cabeza al saber que estaba sintiendo celos y que eso no estaba bien._ 'Pensar que yo me preocupaba por su estado siendo que ella ya está organizando citas'_, Naomi se reía al ver lo estúpida que había sido por sentirse mal por lo que había ocurrido. Lo que Emily hiciera ahora en más en su vida no le involucraba.

* * *

><p>Clara había logrado convencer a Emily para que fuera al departamento a buscar un poco de ropa y así quedarse a vivir con ella durante unos días. La pelirroja entró al departamento con el corazón en la boca, sin saber si iba a encontrarse con Naomi. Ella no quería verla más, ya había tenido suficiente.<p>

Estaba buscando unas prendas de ropa cuando escucha que alguien había abierto la puerta. Su corazón se paralizó.

-¡Pelirroja! –la pequeña se relajó un poco al sentir que Roger era la persona que la estaba abrazando por detrás y revoleándola a todas partes. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho, pero prefería verlo a él antes que a Naomi en este momento.

-¡Roger suéltame! –Emily le pidió y el muchacho obedeció.

-¿Por qué estás buscando ropa? ¿A caso te mudas? –Roger le preguntaba sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Solamente vine a buscar unas prendas para llevarme… voy a quedarme unos días con Clara –Emily le explica y revolea los ojos al ver que Roger sonríe ampliamente.

-Así que tú y Clara ¿Eh? –él le dice y Emily lo mira fijamente hasta que entendió por qué tenía esa cara tan pícara. '_Oh Dios, dime que no está pensando que estamos juntas_', Emily rogaba.

-No-

-Ohhh, vamos! No soy tan estúpido Emily! Veo las cosas…. Igual estoy contento por ustedes –Roger interrumpe lo que iba a decir Emily y la abraza por los hombros –creo que hacen una perfecta pareja -él le dice guiñandole el ojo y Emily enseguida trata de quitar el brazo de Roger de ella para explicarle que todo es un mal entendido.

-Roger en realidad-

-¡Ah! Esta noche vengan a cenar… debemos conversar los cuatro juntos acerca del viaje a Hawai –Roger vuelve a interrumpir por segunda vez. Emily no tuvo la oportunidad de negárselo, y al escuchar sobre el viaje de Hawai, se tensó completamente. Se había olvidado de ese viaje.

-No creo que vaya Roger –Emily le dijo la verdad. Ella no iba a ir con Naomi y él. Iba a ser una inmensa tortura ver la _'pareja feliz_', ver cómo Naomi estaba feliz con lo que había elegido y ella tratando de superar el rechazo. Ella ya había tenido suficiente. Lo mejor era esquivar todo contacto con la rubia.

-¡Qué! No… no digas eso… ¿No te gusta Hawai? -Roger se sorprendió al escuchar esto. Al ver la decepción en los ojos de su amigo, le produjo dolor. Ella era su mejor amiga y no quería pasar tiempo con él, ni tampoco se encontraba feliz al verlo a él tan feliz. ¿Qué clase de amiga era?

-No Roger… no es eso-

-Porque podemos cambiar de lugar en todo caso… podríamos ir … nose… ¿Cancún? –Roger comenzaba a buscar más folletos acerca de otros lugares para ir de vacaciones. Él quería ir sí o sí con Emily, Clara y Naomi. Eran las personas más importantes de su vida. El rubio estaba tan feliz al organizar ese fabuloso viaje para tener siempre entre sus mejores recuerdos y experiencias que, al escuchar que su mejor amiga no quería ir... era desesperante. No podía aceptarlo.

-Roger-

-¿Brasil? –su amigo no dejaba de proponerle otras ofertas, sí o sí quería que ella viajara con ellos y eso hacía que Emily se sintiera mal y egoísta por no querer acompañarlo.

-Roger! No tiene nada que ver con eso… son problemas míos… -Emily le quita los folletos para que la mirara y se detuviera de una buena vez para escucharla.

-¿Qué ocurre pelirroja? –Roger le pregunta mirándola seriamente sin comprender qué le ocurría.

-No puedo viajar -dijo suspirando.

_Era ahora o nunca..._

-¿Por qué?

-Naomi es mi exnovia

.

..

...

* * *

><p><strong>TARÁ! :O y? Qué opinan? ¿Cómo se imaginan que reaccionará Roger? ¿Qué piensan o quieren que ocurra en el otro capítulo? Review please :3 <strong>


	15. What The Fuck?

**mY wOrLd 157**: gracias por comentar y aquí va otro capítulo... tú también deberías actualizar tu historia ;) beso!

alee: gracias por pensar y convencerme de que escribo bien :$ jajaja y... veremos si te contenta este capítulo.. un besoo! :)

**naomily4ever**: definitivamente que sí! pero bueno... Emily lo hizo, lo hecho hecho está no? jajaj beso :)

**Camp**: me imagino cómo te debe gustar tus clases de filosofía que terminaste leyendo el capítulo de la historia jajajja no te culparía la verdad... no sabía que te trastornaba tanto la historia... bueno, lo tomo como un cumplido ¿No? jajajaj graciass y espero que te guste este capitulo, cuídate.. un besoo! :)

**holip:** jajaj gracias, me alegra saber que te encantan mis historias :) y... te anticipo que algo raro con Clara va a haber.. ya verás qué ;) un beso grande y gracias por comentar :)

**AGF**: veo que te dejó sorprendida como terminó el otro capítulo ¿No? jajajja bueno.. me alegro que lo haya logrado hacer :D Aquí tienes nuevo capítulooo tanto que esperabas unoo, perdon por demorarme :/ espero que te guste! gracias por comentar, un besoo!

**katiealomar**: jajajaj me encanta saber que conseguí el efecto que quería provocar con el capítulo... espero no fracasar con este :) gracias por comentar!, un besoo!

**ForeverYoung**: bueno, me alegro saber que te hayas enganchado con la historia y me halaga saber que para ti, tengo 'un don' para escribir.. aunque lo dudo bastante ehh jajaj pero.. me las arreglo ;) gracias por desearme suerte en mis estudios! me va a hacer falta jajajaj y gracias por comentar, besos :)

**maru**: ese 'sos' me indicó que sos argentina jajajaj (espero no equivocarme xd) me alegra saber que disfrutes leyendo mis historias :) besoo!

**Hola a todooss! Dejo este capítulo y les comento que... sí, estoy encaminando nuevamente una historia que dejé muuy abandonada, que está cerca de terminar y nuuunca la terminé jajaj (obvio, hay otras también que dejé) así que no estoy segura de cuándo voy a actualizar esta... pero no voy a tardar mucho (espero) **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN... LA VERDAD QUE ME HIZO SENTIR MUUY ESPECIAL VER QUE TUVE TANTOS REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR :$ GRACIAAS! Y BUEN MIERCOLES PARA TODOS! =)**

* * *

><p>Shock.<p>

Fue lo primero que sintió al escuchar lo que su mejor amiga había revelado. Su mente intentó varias veces procesar esas palabras.

'Naomi es mi exnovia'

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar. Quería saber si había escuchado bien. Tal vez su concentración sobre el viaje, buscando otras posibilidades para ir, hizo que escuchara mal. Emily no dijo nada, tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar. Estaba estudiando cada gesto que Roger hacía para saber si era apropiado continuar o no, pero lo único que veía era cómo el chico parpadeaba y cómo su mente trabajaba.

-Ustedes…- el chico rubio apenas habló después de unos minutos pero no pudo construir una oración coherente.

-Naomi y yo tuvimos un pasado Roger… -Emily terminó afirmando lo que el rubio había querido decir antes. El chico se sentó sobre la cama que había en la habitación de Emily y miraba hacia la puerta, todavía en estado de shock.

-Entonces… ella fue la razón por la que fuiste a España –él concluyó luego de unos minutos, sin mirar a la pelirroja. Fueron pocas palabras lo que había dicho ella, pero a la vez era mucha información.

-Así es –Emily volvió a afirmar y se sentó a su lado, dejando un poco de espacio. Ella estaba dispuesta a hablar de lo que él quisiera.

-Ahora entiendo todo... por qué ustedes nunca pudieron llevarse bien –él continuaba sacando conclusiones. Ahora todo encajaba en su cabeza y entendía por qué todo lo que él trataba de hacer para que ellas fueran 'grandes amigas' no daba resultado.

-Roger-

-Lo siento muchísimo Emily –Roger la miró a los ojos cuando se disculpó y esto tomó por sorpresa a Emily. Ella iba a disculparse cuando él la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Debe haber sido fatal para ti toda esta situación… y yo como idiota tratando de que ustedes pasaran tiempo juntas –Roger decía, por dentro él se sentía enormemente culpable por hacer que su amiga tuviera que sentirse tan incómoda por un capricho de él – qué idiota que soy

-Roger… no fue tu culpa… no sabías nada –Emily enseguida le dijo al ver que su amigo se sentía culpable. La pelirroja realmente no se esperaba esa reacción, sino que todo lo contrario, creía que lo iba a perder –además yo debería disculparme contigo

-¿Por qué? –Roger la quedó mirando sin entender a qué se refería Emily. La pelirroja no se había dado cuenta que había metido la pata, que tendría que haber dejado todo ahí y no seguir hablando. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? '¿Me follé a tu novia la otra noche, lo siento?', no.

-Porque… porque no confié en ti y no te conté absolutamente todo en España –Emily dijo lo que se le había cruzado por la mente, aunque en realidad ella no estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho. En una parte sí. Pensándolo bien, si lo hubiera hecho… tal vez él no estaría con Naomi en este preciso momento. 'Mierda'.

-¡No seas tonta! Yo me siento fatal de estar ahora mismo con tu exnovia, la chica de tu sueños… -él respondió y por varios minutos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora que él ya sabía todo? Bueno, no todo… TODO…

-¿La amas aún? –él fue el primero en romper el silencio, sentía mucha intriga con esa pregunta.

Emily hesitó por un par de segundos.

-No

La pelirroja optó por mentir.

.

..

…

* * *

><p>-Entonces… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Clara? –después de tener esa conversación bastante incómoda, Roger decidió preguntar sobre Clara ya que él tenía entendido que estaban pasando cosas entre ellas.<p>

-¿Clara? Nada… -Emily dijo la verdad pero Roger la miró fijamente como diciendo 'no soy tonto'. En realidad lo era, porque realmente no sucedía nada y no se daba cuenta que a la única que Emily quería era a Naomi, quien es su novia –de hecho… recibí un mensaje de Sharon invitándome a cenar

-¡Wohooo! ¡Las tienes a todas Emily! ¡Por eso te admiro! –Roger le festejó y Emily enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a aceptar… no quiero-

-que Clara se ponga celosa, lo sé –Roger completó la frase equivocadamente, y levantó las cejas con un estilo a Cook. Emily sabía que si negaba absolutamente todo sobre Clara, Roger podría sospechar que todavía le pasaban cosas con Naomi, y ella no quería eso. Ya era hora de que su mente y corazón entendiera que la rubia ya había hecho su elección y había dejado en claro que ella no era.

-¡Oh, vamos Emily! No me niegues que hay algo entre ustedes dos –Roger le contestó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Todo el mundo lo puede ver… la manera en que ella te mira, te adora… siempre están juntas, y además… hacen una pareja demasiado sexy –Roger le guiñó el ojo y Emily le golpeó el hombro. La pelirroja iba a contestarle cuando sonó el celular de Roger. 'Seguramente es un mensaje de Naomi', Emily se dijo a sí misma, era imposible de dudar al ver que su amigo llevaba una sonrisa de punta a punta. No podía evitar sonreír un poco, aunque le doliera, al ver que al fin su mejor amigo era feliz. Aunque fuera con la mujer de su vida.

-Naomi está por llegar… ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? –Roger la invitó y Emily enseguida se tensó. Realmente no quería verla y menos ante lo que había sucedido recientemente. ¿A caso estaba loco?

-Erm… no de hecho… tengo que hacer unas cosas con Clara –ella se excusó y como respuesta Roger volvió a mover sus cejas pervertidamente.

-Ahora lo llaman 'hacer cosas' ¿Eh? –Roger le responde riéndose.

-¡Oi! ¡No eso! –Emily lo vuelve a golpear y se levanta para marcharse.

-Tengo lubricante por si necesitas… -Roger le dice antes de que ella pasara por la puerta de la habitación. Sin poder creer lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho, Emily tomó lo primero que había encontrado al alcance de sus manos y se lo arrojó a Roger.

-Pajero –eso fue lo último que dijo antes de irse del departamento.

.

..

…

* * *

><p>Había sido un día bastante estresante para la rubia, y lo único que quería era llegar al departamento, tirar todo por cualquier lado y descansar en su cama. Su cabeza ya no daba más. Habían sucedido tantas cosas durante estos días que realmente necesitaba un despeje. Ya no quería hacer nada. Así que eso fue lo que hizo cuando llegó, entró y dejó su abrigo y su cartera sobre el sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para ir al dormitorio.<p>

-¿Cariño? ¿Eres tú? –la voz de Roger hizo que suspirara de frustración. Definitivamente no estaba de humor. No quería verlo, ni fingir que lo había extrañado durante todo el día como él siempre le decía.

-Sí, Roger ¿Quién más podría ser? –le respondió de malagana y se tiró a la cama.

-Ouch… ¿Mal día? –Roger le preguntó una vez que había entrado a la habitación. Aunque su novia mostrara su malhumor, él sonrientemente se acercó, se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzó a masajear su cuello y espalada, tratando de que se relajara un poco.

-Muy –la rubia le dijo mientras disfrutaba de los masajes. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando su novio habló.

-Hoy vino Emily –Roger le comentó y la rubia abrió los ojos y se tensó de tal forma que hasta Roger le sorprendió. Naomi se sentó y apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama mirando a Roger quien continuaba acariciando sobre sus hombros y brazos.

-¿Emily? ¿Cómo estaba? –Odiaba enterarse cómo ella se encontraba por parte de Roger y no haber hablado con ella.

-Creo que bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –ante la pregunta de Roger, Naomi entró en shock sin saber qué responderle.

-Solamente preguntaba… hace bastante que no la veo –Naomi safó diciendo eso- ¿A qué vino? –preguntó con interés mientras se volvía a acostar, pero esta vez de costado.

-Vino a buscar un poco de ropa… se va a quedar un par de días en lo de Clara –él le respondió mientras besaba lentamente su cuello.

-Oh –fue lo único que pudo decir. Naomi no estaba muy contenta adonde Emily se iba a alojar, pero prefería eso antes de que volviera a Bristol con su familia y tenerla lejos.

-Lo sé todo –Roger habló luego de unos minutos y Naomi se tensó nuevamente y sentía cómo los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Él no podía saber 'todo'. ¿Qué era lo que 'todo' incluía? Era obvio que Roger no sabía que lo había engañado con su mejor amiga, porque sino no estaría en ese momento besando su cuello de una forma muy tierna y delicada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –la rubia apenas tenía el coraje de preguntarle.

-Lo tuyo con Emily –él le respondió y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Naomi estaba temblando al escuchar esto. Giró su cabeza inmediatamente para mirar a Roger y decirle lo típico: 'no significó nada', 'lo siento', y demás cosas.

-Roger te juro que-

-Naomi está todo bien… -Roger la besó y la miró firmemente a los ojos –fue tu pasado… nada más que hubiera preferido que me lo hayas dicho antes… así no hacía que ustedes dos no pasaran situaciones incómodas –él le dijo sinceramente. Naomi pudo relajarse y soltó la respiración que tenía retenida dentro de ella. No del todo, aun estaba nerviosa y sabía que Roger estaba cerca de descubrir 'toda' la verdad, y eso la aterraba. ¿Qué mierda pensaba Emily contándole esto? ¿A caso quería arruinar toda su vida? ¿Estaba resentida con lo que había sucedido? La rubia no podía dejar de sentir cómo la rabia se incrementaba y decidió salir de su habitación.

-¿Naomi? –Roger no entendía por qué ella lo estaba dejando sólo en la cama.

-Ya vengo

.

..

…

* * *

><p>-¿Piensas vivir con solamente tres remeras, dos jeans y un par de zapatillas? –Clara le preguntó al tirar sobre la cama las pocas cosas que Emily había traído del departamento.<p>

-No seas tonta… no pude buscar muchas cosas porque hablé con Roger –Emily le explicó y Clara la miró callada dejando que ella continuara –le dije por qué no puedo ir a ese viaje y…

-Y? –Clara se estaba poniendo ansiosa.

-Le dije todo

-¡¿Todo?! –Clara se sobresaltó al escuchar esto -osea… él ya sabe que ustedes dos-

-No, tonta... obvio que eso no… - Emily enseguida se corrigió – le conté acerca de lo nuestro antes de España… él ahora sabe que fuimos novias en un tiempo

-Ah… -Clara se calmó y se sentó en la cama - ¿Y cómo reaccionó? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Se sentía culpable por haber insistido en que fuéramos amigas… fue horrible –Emily le dijo sentándose al lado de ella y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Clara –él sintiéndose culpable por esa estupidez… siendo que yo le hice que Naomi lo engañara conmigo –Emily dijo con un suspiro y Clara no pudo responder nada, porque tanto la pelirroja como ella… sabían que era la triste verdad.

-Hay… algo más –Emily quebró el silencio al recordar que Roger creía que había algo entre ella y Clara.

-¿Qué? –la morena le preguntó y Emily se alejó un poco, no quería mirarla, se sentía avergonzada –Hey, ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó mientras levantaba el mentón de Emily para que la mirara.

-Roger cree que hay algo entre nosotras dos… -Emily le confiesa y Clara se sorprende -¡Lo siento! Es que… Roger me preguntó si todavía amaba a Naomi y no podía decirle que sí… y entonces él pensó que-

-Em, Ems… -Clara hizo todo lo posible para que la pelirroja se callara –está todo bien… no es gran cosa ¿Sí? –la morena le dijo y le sonrió como para darle más seguridad a Emily de que lo que decía era sincero –Aparte… va a ser interesante fingir ser tu novia –Clara le guiñó el ojo y la pelirroja revoleó los ojos.

-Tú desearías serlo de verdad eh… -la pelirroja bromeó con arrogancia.

-¡Obvio! Así podría hacerte todas las cosas que tengo en mente desde hacer mucho tiempo –la pelirroja se paralizó al escuchar esto y ver que la morena lo decía seriamente. Emily no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Se sentía que había salido de una mala situación a una peor, hasta que Clara estalló en risas y se tiró hacia atrás para acostarse en la cama mientras se reía fuertemente.

-¡Oi! ¡Te odio! –Emily tomó una almohada y comenzó a pegarle a su amiga con ella hasta que la morena se cansó de reírse.

-Vamos a tomar algo –Clara dijo y la tomó de la mano para ir hacia la cocina.

.

..

…

* * *

><p>Mientras tomaban de todo un poco, habían decidido mirar una película. Como siempre, Emily quería una romántica pero como Clara sabía que era para que después ella terminara llorando, por lo que ella terminó eligiendo una. Y, ¿Qué mejor que la última de American Pie?<p>

Fue totalmente la mejor elección. No paraban de reírse ni de seguir bebiendo.

Ambas estaban muriéndose de risa cuando escucharon que alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Quién mierda debe ser a esta hora? –Clara preguntó mientras se estiraba en el sofá del comedor bostezando, era más que obvio que el alcohol había tomado efecto en ella, y en Emily también.

-Voy a ver –dijo la pelirroja y cuando quiso levantarse, se tambaleó y se cayó sobre Clara. Ambas volvieron a estallar de la risa hasta que Clara la empujo para que volviera a pararse.

Emily caminó hacia la puerta sin parar de reírse. Y cuando la abrió …

**_SLAP!_**

* * *

><p><strong>:O jajajja lo sé lo sé, soy mala por dejar la historia ahí no? pero no importa.. ya verán qué va a suceder en el proximo capitulo... <strong>;)

**REVIEW? qué piensann? les gusto? :D**


	16. Don't  Go, Please

**naomily4ever:** jajajaja me causó muchísima gracia tu comentario! y sí, coincido contigo sobre lo de Emily, pobreee, es insistente no? siempre lo fue con Naomi, sino no existiría Naomily :S gracias por comentaar! un besooo

**maru:** lo sabía! jajajaj bueno, me alegro y me halagas diciendo que tengo otra fan :$ mas me contenta saber que disfrutas leyendo estas historias :) un beso grande para vos! y gracias por comentar ;)

**alee:** si, e smuy tierna la relación de Emily con Clara (L) perdon por actualizar demasiado tarde.. pero bueno, aqui tienes un capitulo laaargo ;) gracias por comentar! un besoo :)

**holip**: jajajja te dejé con intriga eh? muajajaj (? bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo ;) gracias por comentarr! un beso :)

**ForeverYoung**: jajaj pobre Emily, por qué le dices así? quería serle 'fiel' al amigo.. aunque bueno, muy fiel no fue.. pero no importa xd espero que te guste este capituloo! :) un besoo! gracias por comentaar :D

**katiealomar**: awww, es tierno de tu parte tomarte el tiempo de dejarme el review aunque ya la hayas leido desde el mobil (L) perdon por colgarme en actualizar... ahora dejo un cap bastante largoo espero q te gustee ;) un besoo! gracias por comentaaar :D

**AGF**: jajajaj ansiedad por que vuelvan eh? jajaj y no, esta historia va a seguir creo.. voy a ver qué hago.. pero la que quiero terminar es I need you here, with me ;) gracias por comentarr! un beso grandee :)

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y MIL DISCULPAS POR DEMORARME TANTO, ES QUE ESTOY EN TIEMPO DE EXAMENES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y SE ME RE COMPLICA ESCRIBIR... PERO.. NO VOY A TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR COMO EN ÉPOCAS PASADAS JAJAJA PROMETO! POR ESO LES DEJO UN CAPITULO BIEEEEN LARGO ;) NUEVAMENTE, GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW (L)**

* * *

><p><strong>SLAP!<strong>

Si Emily antes se sentía tocada por el alcohol, ahora ya no. La bofetada que acababa de recibir había sacudido totalmente su cabeza y se encontraba desconcertada. '¿Qué mierda fue eso?', la pelirroja se preguntaba y luego se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

_Naomi._

El amor de su vida le había dado la bofetada más fuerte que había tenido durante todos estos años. La rubia se encontraba con los ojos algo llorosos y tremendamente enfadada. Interiormente, a Emily le asustaba verla así.

-¿Por qué mierda-

-¡Qué demonios quieres de mí Emily! –Emily podía sentir el odio en los ojos de la rubia y eso le dolía más que la bofetada- ¡En qué carajo estabas pensando cuando le contaste sobre lo nuestro a Roger!

'Oh, mierda', la pequeña Fitch ya entendía el por qué de ese golpe. '¿Qué habrá sucedido entre ellos?' se preguntaba. No cualquiera aparece en tu departamento a pegarte en la cara.

-Naomi… creí que-

-¿Qué creíste? ¿Pensabas contarle también lo que pasó en estos días, que él nos iba a perdonar y luego estar conmigo y ser felices para siempre? ¿Eso pensabas? – 'Siempre pienso en eso', la pelirroja bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que eran sus pensamientos. Ella intentó explicarle que su intención no era mala, pero no pudo hablar ni decir nada porque Naomi siempre la interrumpía - ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Eso nunca va a suceder! ¿A caso pensaste en lo que yo realmente quiero?

_Ouch._

'¿Será que Naomi nunca quiso que esa noche sucediera? ¿Será verdad que ella no quiere volver a tener nada conmigo?', Emily se preguntaba y pensar en eso hacía que su corazón doliera, que su garganta se cerrara y sus ojos comenzaran a humedecerse. 'No puede ser verdad eso', se decía en su interior para no matar del todo su esperanza de volver a tenerla.

-Lo siento-

-¡No! ¡Basta de disculpas Emily! ¿Qué quieres de mí? –Naomi estaba por estallar en llanto pero Emily no sabía si era de rabia o de tristeza. Odiaba verla de esta forma, y más sabiendo que era por ella. Emily intentó acercarse pero la rubia enseguida hizo unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Naomi-

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿A caso no lo entiendes? ¡Ya tuve suficiente contigo! Nunca pude ser feliz junto a ti… ¿No puedes dejarme en paz con Roger? –saber que Naomi nunca se sintió feliz con Emily, esto la terminaba matando por dentro a la pelirroja.

-Soy feliz junto a él, deja de ser tan egoísta y entiende de una buena vez que lo nuestro ya ha acabado –Emily no podía decir nada, quería pelear lo que Naomi le había dicho, ella sabía muy bien que la rubia se había sentido bien con ella y ambas eran felices hasta que Naomi la engañó. Emily quería convencerla de que lo de ellas era mucho más fuerte, que en un momento fue real, pero… ver a Naomi tan triste, con tanto dolor y odio a la vez, hizo que no hiciera nada. ¿Qué podría hacer? La rubia realmente la odiaba, y hasta provocaba que Emily se odiara así misma. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella, siempre hacía algo para arruinar las cosas.

Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir. Emily miraba hacia el suelo y cada tanto observaba a la rubia que estaba cruzada de brazos mirando hacia el costado tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

'¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron a fallar las cosas?... Éramos felices…', las lágrimas ya comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de la más pequeña. Ya todo estaba destruido, no se podía volver atrás. Y cada vez las cosas empeoraban.

-Lo siento… nunca quise arruinar la relación de ustedes-

-Sólo te pido algo –Naomi volvió a interrumpirla pero esta vez su mirada era más seria, profunda, amenazante y llorisqueando un poco – Aléjate- de- mi- vida –y con esas palabras se fue del departamento dejando a Emily petrificada en la puerta. Se apoyó contra la pared y poco a poco dejó caer su peso hasta sentarse sobre el suelo y estalló en llanto.

Definitivamente sus esperanzas se habían hecho cenizas. Ya no se podía hacer más nada. Naomi había dejado en claro que no quería volver a verla nunca más en su vida y que ella no deseaba en lo más mínimo volver con la pelirroja. ¿Qué iba a hacer Emily? Ya era hora de aceptar la realidad y dejar esa utopía. Ya era hora de dejarla ir. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a poder lograrlo, porque la rubia significaba el mundo para ella, pero ya era hora de intentarlo.

Pensar que ahora debía reiniciar su vida y dejar a Naomi en su pasado, hacía que su corazón se detuviera, que los extremos de sus dedos dolieran y que su cuerpo temblara. Ella siempre había pensado pasar su vida con la rubia, casarse, tener hijos. Una vida feliz.

Pero nunca pensó en vivir su vida sin ella.

Después de haber estado un buen tiempo allí, cuando sintió que el viento ya era más violento y frío, como pudo se levantó y entró al departamento. Caminó lentamente hacia el sofá en donde estaba Clara, quien estaba profundamente dormida. Emily necesitaba que alguien la abrazara, que la contuviera, por lo que movió un poco a su amiga para hacer un poco de lugar y así recostarse al lado de ella.

-Ven aquí –la voz de Clara era como un susurro. Emily no sabía si se lo había dicho de dormida o si había adivinado qué era lo que ella necesitaba o si simplemente estaba algo despierta. La pelirroja se acurrucó en ella sin dudarlo, y dejó que los brazos de la morena la envolvieran. Emily comenzó nuevamente a llorar en el cuello de su amiga. Trataba de grabarse en la mente que debía dejar ir a Naomi, que ya no estaba en su vida y que ya no importase toda disculpa o intento que hiciera para mejorar las cosas, iba a ser en vano.

Ella amaba con toda su alma a Naomi.

Pero ella la odiaba.

* * *

><p>-Oh, mierda –Clara fue la primera en despertarse y lo primero que hizo fue tomarse la cabeza con sus manos. Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, resaca obviamente. Sintió que uno de sus brazos estaba debajo de Emily y le extrañó verla amarrada a ella. Sus ojos tenían el maquillaje corrido. 'Seguramente estuvo llorando', concluyó la morena, pero no entendía de qué ni por qué. '¿Qué sucedió anoche?', ella intentaba recordar pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era que estaban viendo American Pie. Clara pensó que una vez que Emily se despertara, ella le iba a contar qué había sucedido, así que decidió reacomodarse un poco y dejar que el cuerpo de Emily se apoyara sobre ella para que estuviera más cómoda. Odiaba verla tan frágil, le daban ganas de abrazarla fuertemente y jurarle que todo iba a estar bien y hacerla feliz. Emily era una chica tan adorable que realmente debía ser feliz. Por eso odiaba a Naomi, ¿Quién sería tan estúpido en dejar ir a una persona como esta pelirroja? Y peor todavía, hacerle daño. La morena sabía que uno de sus amigos iba a terminar mal con la rubia. Lo supo desde el principio. Y así terminó sucediendo, por desgracia le tocó a Emily.<p>

-Hey… bella durmiente –Clara besó la mejilla de su amiga al ver que se lentamente estaba abriendo los ojos. Y ahí pudo notar una tristeza enorme en esos preciosos ojos marrones chocolate. Le extrañó ver que Emily ni siquiera le respondió el saludo, simplemente suspiró con los ojos cerrados y volvió a acurrucarse en ella. Esto disolvió el corazón de la morena. Emily estaba destrozada y no sabía por qué. Moría de ganas por preguntarle, pero decidió que era mejor esperar y la abrazó acercándola más a ella.

-Hey… -Clara le susurró al escuchar que la pelirroja comenzaba a llorisquear -¿Qué ocurrió preciosa? –le preguntó alejándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Le dolía inmensamente ver cómo Emily sufría.

-Ella-ella… ella me odia –Emily respondió entrecortado y estalló en lágrimas. No hacía falta que ella explicara a quién se refería. Era más que obvio que era por Naomi. La morena volvió a abrazarla y dejó que la pelirroja se descargara. Más tarde iban a hablar sobre el tema.

* * *

><p>-Es hora de que dejes de sufrir por ella Emily… ella no vale la pena –Clara le dijo mientras le daba una taza de té. Luego de haber esperado un par de horas para que ella se tranquilizara, Emily le había contado todo lo que había sucedido y tuvo que frenar a Clara para que no fuera a pegarle a Naomi por lo que había hecho.<p>

-Lo sé –Emily suspiró tristemente, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas siguieran cayendo en silencio –pero no sé cómo

-Ya vamos a encontrar la manera Em… -Clara le prometió, se movió un poco dejando que Emily se apoyara sobre su cuerpo y tomara el té más cómoda –vas a encontrar un segundo amor que sí valga la pena y pueda hacerte completamente feliz –la morena le dijo. 'No quiero un segundo amor, la quiero a ella', Emily pensaba por dentro y sintió su corazón resquebrajarse nuevamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Vas a ir a trabajar? –Clara le preguntó mientras miraba la hora. Emily se había olvidado de que debía ir a trabajar, pero sabía muy bien que no podía ir más allí. Tenía que esquivar toda posibilidad de cruzarse a Naomi, primero porque ella le había pedido que se alejara de su vida y segundo porque la destrozaría volver a ver ese odio en sus ojos.

-No –la pelirroja respondió –voy a tener que buscar otro trabajo, voy a renunciar

Clara entendía el motivo por lo que su amiga iba a dejar el trabajo, le daba bronca que fuera por esa maldita chica, pero no iba a contradecir a Emily en eso. Era lo mejor para ella.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte a buscar trabajo –Clara le sonrió y se alegró al ver que Emily había sonreído un poco.

-Gracias

-Sabes que no tienes que agradecer –la morena le respondió –quiero verte bien –le dijo sinceramente y Emily volvió a sonreír -¡Ahora dame un abrazo Fitch! –Clara tomó la taza de té y la dejó por ahí, para abrir sus brazos e invitar a Emily a un abrazo enorme.

* * *

><p>La rubia estaba completamente histérica, no se sentía para nada bien. No sabía si arrepentirse o no de lo que había hecho con Emily. Sentía que se había dejado llevar por los impulsos y la bronca que sentía. Y también por el miedo. Quería una vida tranquila, como la que estaba viviendo antes de que Emily volviera a aparecer. Con Roger estaban más que bien, hasta que la vio a ella. Emily siempre movía y cambiaba su vida entera, y la rubia odiaba que una persona tuviera ese poder sobre ella.<p>

Después de que Roger se enteró de la relación de Naomi y Emily, se estuvo comportando como un verdadero idiota y la hacía sentir muy incómoda. Si veían a una chica caminando, o alguna modelo por la televisión, él siempre le preguntaba qué opinaba y si le gustaba la chica. Y al final le preguntaba lo típico, ¿Te gusta más que a mí? Y eso la sacaba de quicio. No sabía si lo hacía en broma o si lo hacía en serio. Pero lo que sí sabía era que le molestaba y que eso hacía que la relación entre ellos fuera sumamente incómoda.

-¿Emily?

-¡Mierda! –Naomi se sobresaltó al escuchar a Effy. Ni siquiera había escuchado entrar a su oficina, la rubia estaba pensando mientras miraba fijamente por su ventana el escritorio vacío que le pertenecía a la pelirroja –creí haberte avisado que dejaras de asustarme de esa manera Stonem

-No puedo evitarlo –Effy se encoje de brazos –me causa gracia verte en tu propio mundo de pensamientos –la morena le sonríe y Naomi gira sobre la silla para mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede en esa cabeza Campbell? –la morena le sonríe sabiendo que la rubia tenía algún problema. Naomi odiaba contarle las cosas porque sabía que Effy siempre terminaba haciéndola pensar en lo que hacía y lo que realmente debía hacer, y ella detestaba arrepentirse de ciertos asuntos. Ella sabía muy bien que si le contaba a Effy sobre Emily, la morena le iba a decir que se había equivocado.

-Anoche fui a ver a Emily –Naomi comenzó y Effy elevó su ceja incitándola a que continuara –le di una bofetada y le pedí que se alejara de mi vida

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Emily le contó a Roger sobre nuestro pasado

-Oh… interesante –Effy sonrió y recibió a cambio una mirada indignada de la rubia. Cuando Effy abrió la boca para hablar, Naomi enseguida la detuvo con una seña de manos. La morena respetó la idea sacudiendo su cabeza como signo de negación. Aunque Elizabeth no hablara, Naomi sabía muy bien lo que le iba a decir, pero no quería escucharlo. La rubia volvió a girar sobre su silla y miró nuevamente el escritorio de la pelirroja.

-Ella no vino a trabajar hoy –Naomi rompió el silencio.

-Naomi, ¿De verdad pensabas que Emily iba a venir toda sonriente a trabajar? –Effy le contestó y Naomi simplemente suspiró.

-¿Eres feliz ahora? Ya conseguiste lo que querías… -su amiga se refería a que había conseguido lo que tanto le había insistido a la pelirroja, que se alejara de su vida. ¿Por qué se sentía mal si ella había deseado esto por mucho tiempo?

-No lo sé

-Deberías aclararte un poco y decidir lo que realmente quieres Naomi… es hora de dejar de jugar –Naomi en su interior reconocía que su amiga tenía toda la razón, pero no quería comenzar a dudar, debía estar segura en lo que había decidido, por lo que pensó que cambiar de tema era lo mejor.

-Cuéntame algo de tu vida –giró nuevamente en su silla para enfrentar a Effy.

-Estoy saliendo con JJ

-¡¿Qué?! –'¿Es una broma esto?', Naomi pensaba. No podía procesar la imagen de JJ con Effy, los dos son tan distintos que… simplemente no podía conectarlos.

-Así es, estamos juntos

-Wow… sinceramente no me lo esperaba –Naomi dijo sorprendida –realmente me sorprendes cada vez más Elizabeth –ambas se rieron ante esto.

-Sé que no entiendes por qué estoy con él, pero JJ es distinto… es muy dulce, atento-

-Wowwowwoww –Naomi la interrumpió –¡Nunca te escuché halagar tanto a alguien! ¿Dónde está la verdadera Elizabeth Stonem? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Perra –Effy le respondió y ambas estallaron en risa.

-¿De verdad te hace feliz? –la rubia le preguntó una vez que terminaron de reírse.

-Sí –Effy le contestó sonriente.

'Desearía sentir lo mismo', Naomi se dijo para ella misma. Ella estaba completamente feliz por su amiga, después de tantas cosas que Effy había vivido, era hora de que la felicidad llegara a su vida.

_**Toc,Toc,Toc**_

-Entra! –Naomi grita para que la persona pasara a la oficina –Hey Mike –saluda a un empleado de la inmobiliaria.

-Buenos días señoritas, Srita. Campbell le dejo esta carta –él le entrega y Naomi frunce el ceño –la trajeron recién

-Gracias Mike, puedes retirarte –la rubia le indica mientras abre el sobre y se congela.

-¿Qué es? –Effy le pregunta.

-Emily renunció al trabajo –Naomi le cuenta.

-Bueno, ¿No querías que se alejara de tu vida? –Effy le pregunta y Naomi no sabe qué contestarle.

-Sí… eso creo

…

..

.

* * *

><p>-¿Podemos hacer un descanso? Mis piernas duelen –Emily se quejaba mientras Clara seguía caminando tomándola de la mano indicándole que debía seguir.<p>

-Oiii, eres una nenita quejosa ¿No puedes caminar un par de metros más? –Clara le tomaba el pelo.

-¡Quejosa! ¡Recorrimos la ciudad entera y me dices quejosa! –Emily se frena del todo y espera a que Clara se diera vuelta para mirarla.

-Qué exagerada eres Em –Clara se ríe al escucharla y al ver la expresión de frustración que tenía su amiga. Le iba a responder pero algo que estaba un poco lejos le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué miras? –Emily le pregunta.

-Tengo una idea –Clara dice sonrientemente, la toma de la mano y comienza a caminar rápido hacia otra dirección mientras se reía de las quejas que hacía Emily.

…

..

.

* * *

><p>-De ninguna manera<p>

-Oiii Ems, ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo? –la morena protestaba al ver que la pelirroja no quería saber nada de ir a la montaña rusa. Habían ido a un parque de diversiones. Clara pensó que tal vez eso haría despejar bastante a Emily.

-¡Tengo vértigo! –Emily se quejaba, y además no se encontraba de ánimo.

-Vas a venir conmigo –Clara volvió a agarrarla y la llevó hacia la montaña rusa. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se subía a una, y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo ahora? Hizo oídos sordos a todas las quejas que hacía Emily y obligó a que se sentara junto a ella.

-Después la nena de dos años soy yo –Emily decía algo molesta.

-Soy tu amiga, en algo me tenías que contagiar –Clara le dijo en broma riéndose y Emily comenzó a hacerle cosquillas como venganza. Cuando sintió que se empezaban a mover Emily se puso en pánico y enseguida se agarró de Clara con terror.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Ahhhhhhhh! –Emily gritaba y se agarraba con más fuerza de Clara quien se moría de risa al verla así y se levantaba los brazos como el resto de la gente hacía.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Clara! –Emily le gritaba y le indicaba que bajara los brazos.

-¡Ohh vamos Ems! ¡Deberías intentarlo! ¡Es genial! –Clara gritaba y Emily la miraba aterrorizada. Como la morena no le obedecía, decidió bajarle ella los brazos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba había una subida o bajada o un giro muy fuerte que hacía que se quedara en donde estaba. Clara al ver que Emily estaba aterrorizada, la rodeó con un brazo y le indicó que se soltara.

-Confía en mí –le dijo y Emily, a pesar del miedo, lo intentó. Se soltó un poco y al ver que Clara la sujetaba fuertemente por las dudas, hizo que se animara cada vez más. Y así pudo disfrutar más del juego.

-¿Viste? No fue tan malo como creías ¿O no? –Clara le decía mientras caminaban con un pote de helado para tomar entre las dos, buscando un lugar para sentarse.

-Te odio –Emily le decía tratando de que sonara verdadero pero no podía ocultar la sonrisa que se la aparecía en los labios. Clara se reía y le indicó un lugar que había visto para que se pudieran sentar.

Estuvieron por bastante tiempo en silencio, disfrutando del helado y del lugar. Hacía desde su infancia que Emily no iba a un parque de diversiones con alguien.

-Gracias –Emily dijo y Clara le sonrió mientras seguía tomando helado –te debo un millón de cosas… ¿Hay algo que deseas?

-Mhhhmmm… un jacuzzi, siempre quise conocer Canadá… ¡Oh! ¿Viste los nuevos modelos de Ferrari? Bueno quiero-

-Que tonta eres –Emily le golpea en un brazo y ambas se ríen.

En un momento Emily mira hacia su alrededor y ve a dos chicas estiradas besándose y abrasándose sonrientemente. Ver eso le trajo nostalgia, y le hizo recordar a Naomi. No pudo evitar pensar que le hubiese encantado estar aquí con ella de esa manera y decirle cada dos segundos cuánto la amaba.

-No te hace bien mirar eso Em –Clara le dijo con una voz suave mostrándole que la comprendía. Emily le iba a responder cuando suena su celular.

_Un mensaje de Naomi._

Sintió shock al leer lo que decía la pantalla. ¿Había leído bien? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de algo?

-¿Qué pasa Ems? –Clara le pregunta al ver la expresión del rostro de Emily.

-Un mensaje de Naomi –la pelirroja le respondió y decidió leer el mensaje. Su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho.

**_[Durante la semana te vamos a enviar tus pertenencias y si quieres, ya puedes cobrar tu sueldo. Saludos XxN]_**

¿Para eso le mandaba un mensaje? ¿Para decirle que luego le iban a llevar sus cosas? ¿Tanta frialdad tenía Naomi que ni siquiera le conmovió ver que había renunciado? Emily había pensado que a lo mejor eso iba a generar algo en la rubia, pero se dio cuenta que nuevamente había sido ilusa.

-¿Em? –Clara volvió a preguntarle al ver que Emily no respondía y su rostro reflejaba dolor.

-Quiero ir a vivir a España

…

..

.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber dicho eso, Clara intentó convencerla de que no valía la pena irse a otro país para olvidarla, que directamente debía salir y despejarse y dejar de darle importancia a Naomi. Pero Emily no aflojaba, y ya tenía en claro que quería volver a España y sabía que sus tíos iban a aceptarla contentamente. Clara entendió y aceptó su decisión, total, ella también debía volver en cualquier momento.<p>

Volvieron al departamento en silencio, y Emily se dirigió enseguida a recostarse en su cama, quería dormir y dejar de sentir ese dolor.

**_Prrr, Prrr, Prrr, Prrr_**

-¿Quién mierda es ahora? –Emily protestaba al sentir su celular vibrar. Quería dormir y que nadie la molestara. ¿Tan difícil era eso?

-Hola?

_-¡Al fin! ¿Cuándo ibas a contestar mis llamadas perra?_ –la voz de su hermana la frustraba aún más.

-Katie no estoy de ánimo, ¿Podemos hablar luego? –Emily le dijo honestamente.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo Emzy? –_Katie calmó su tono al presentir que su hermana gemela se encontraba triste.

-Es largo.. y realmente no importa –Emily trató de esquivar el tema.

_-Emily… no seas así, soy tu gemela, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea_ –la pelirroja se asombró al escuchar la amabilidad en la voz de Katie.

-Me acosté con Naomi… le conté a Roger que tuvimos una relación en el pasado y anoche vino Naomi, me dio una bofetada y me pidió que me alejara de su vida –Emily le contó en resumen. No tenía ganas de contar con detalles, quería olvidarse de ese momento.

_-¡¿Te pegó?! ¡La voy a matar! ¡Quién mierda se cree-_

-¡Katie! Basta… no vas a hacer nada.. –Emily la interrumpió. No quería más problemas.

_-¿Por qué? ¡No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya Emily!_

-Ya no importa… me voy a vivir a España –Emily le dijo.

_-¡Qué!_ –la pelirroja casi se quedó sorda con el grito de su gemela – _Emily, no seas idiota.. no puedes irte porque esa puta-_

-Katie, ya lo decidí… la semana que viene me voy a ir y nadie me lo va a impedir ¿Lo puedes aceptar? –Emily le pidió y escuchó un suspiro de Katie.

_-Si eso te va a hacer feliz…_

-Gracias Katie

_-No olvides que te quiero Emzy_

…

..

.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Naomi había ido antes al trabajo, tenía ganas de trabajar sola y en paz, no se encontraba de buen humor, muchas cosas habían sucedido últimamente y necesitaba tranquilidad. Había dejado muchos papeles para completar y debía terminarlos lo más rápido posible, para ello necesitaba estar sola, con Roger alrededor de ella era imposible.<p>

Cuando entró a la oficina y estaba por sentarse en su escritorio, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta fuertemente. Lo cual la puso más nerviosa todavía. 'Seguramente es Roger que se olvidó las llaves de su oficina', pensó y suspiró con frustración.

-¡Roger! ¡Cuántas veces te dije que-

-¡Tú Maldita perra! –Naomi se encontró con una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta. Katie Fitch la había agarrado fuertemente del cuello de la remera y la empujó bruscamente hacia adentro del departamento.

-¡Te advertí millones de veces que si le hacías daño a mi hermana ibas a tener que enfrentarte a graves consecuencias maldita lezza! –Naomi no tuvo tiempo para poder reaccionar que ya se encontraba contra una pared con Katie haciendo presión sobre su cuerpo haciéndole daño.

-¡Qué-

-¡No te hagas la que no sabes nada Campbell! ¡Emily se va a ir y es tu maldita culpa! –Katie volvió a empujarla contra la pared y Naomi abrió los ojos al escuchar esto. No entendía nada '¿A dónde se va Emily?', la rubia trataba de procesar la información aunque era algo difícil teniendo a Katie aplastándola contra la pared.

-¿A dónde se va? –pudo preguntar.

-¡A España! ¡Se va a ir vivir a otro maldito país por tu culpa!

Y ahí fue cuando Naomi sintió algo en su pecho.

…

..

.

* * *

><p>Después de hablar con Katie y tratar de que se calmara para que no terminara matándola en ese preciso momento, Naomi se retiró inmediatamente de la inmobiliaria y se dirigió hacia el departamento de Clara. Necesitaba hablar con Emily.<p>

Cuando llegó, golpeó la puerta unas millones de veces hasta que se abrió.

-¡Emily –

-¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? ¿No tienes suficiente con siempre hacer sufrir a Emily? –Clara fue la que atendió la puerta y Naomi no tenía ganas de discutir con ella. Intentó empujar a Clara para entrar al departamento y buscar urgentemente a Emily, pero la morena era fuerte y la empujó hacia atrás.

-No quiero pelear contigo… necesito ver a Emily –la rubia le dijo y la morena soltó una carcajada.

-¿Realmente crees que te voy a dejar entrar?

-Clara, necesito hablar con ella –Naomi odiaba rebajarse, pero si era necesario pedirle perdón o arrodillarse, ella lo iba a hacer. Al ver que Clara la desafiaba con la mirada y no se movía, volvió a intentar pero nuevamente recibió otro empujón. Clara hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Naomi la detuvo.

-¡Emily! –Naomi gritaba y hacía fuerza para que la morena no pudiera cerrar la puerta -¡Emily! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

-¡Ella no está aquí perra! –La morena le gritó enojada tratando de cerrar la puerta de una buena vez por toda. Naomi se congeló y el miedo de saber que había llegado tarde y que Emily ya se había ido la estaba aterrando.

-¿Dónde está ella? –Naomi le preguntó con una mirada suplicante.

-Eso no te interesa –Clara le respondió y pudo cerrar la puerta finalmente.

Naomi se llevó las manos hacia su rostro tratando de calmarse y no estallar en llanto o en nervios y romper la puerta para que Clara le dijera de una vez por todas a dónde se había ido. En ese momento estaba sonando su celular, lo tomó creyendo que era Emily pero vio que era Effy.

-¡Se fue Eff! ¡Se fue sin decirme nada! –Naomi se dejó vencer por las lágrimas.

…

..

.

* * *

><p>No tenía ganas de hacer nada, menos de volver al trabajo. La rubia odiaba reconocer sus errores y más arrepentirse de las cosas que había hecho, pero… debía aceptar que se arrepentía de haberla tratado a Emily de ese modo. Se dio cuenta que en el fondo no quería que se fuera de su vida. Tarde, pero lo que importaba era que había admitido que ella todavía la amaba. Hay veces que uno no se da cuenta de las cosas hasta que llega al límite, o no lo valora hasta que lo pierde. Se podría decir que en esa situación se encontraba Naomi.<p>

Caminando, lentamente y con desgano, la rubia se dirigió hacia el departamento. Quería dormir por horas y despertarse. Quería creer que esto había sido una pesadilla y que debía despertar. '¿Por qué siempre hago mal las cosas?', Naomi no dejaba de cuestionarse.

Acercándose al departamento, vio un auto estacionado enfrente con el baúl abierto y con cosas adentro.

_Emily._

Fue lo primero que pensó. Tal vez ella seguía aquí, y estaba en el departamento juntando sus cosas.

_Mierda mierda mierda mierda._

-¡Emily! –Naomi entró corriendo al departamento y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que podía- ¡Emily!

-Ems! –gritó cuando al fin la había encontrado. Emily estaba en su habitación cerrando el último bolso que poseía el resto de sus pertenencias. Naomi sintió su corazón doler al ver que la habitación estaba ya casi vacía. La pelirroja ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarla. Caminó al lado de ella ignorándola. Emily no podía soportar otra situación como la de ayer. Naomi enseguida bajó las escaleras y antes de que la pequeña Fitch pudiera salir del departamento la acorraló contra la pared e intentó besarla.

-¡Qué mierda Naomi! ¡Qué demonios crees que haces! –Emily la empujó y se alejó de la rubia. Volvió a hacer unos pasos más pero su ex novia la detuvo nuevamente pero esta vez sujetándola del brazo.

-Ems… por favor no te vayas, ayer me dejé llevar por los impulsos-estoy muy frustrada y nerviosa últimamente y-y-

-Naomi… ya es suficiente… no necesito que finjas que te importo –Emily respondió y al instante sintió que Naomi la había acorralado otra vez contra la pared, pero esta vez colocó sus manos en cada lado de su rostro manteniendo fija la mirada de la pelirroja en ella.

-Emily, mírame… ¡Mírame! –le pidió, y Emily la miró con esos ojos chocolate profundamente tristes.

-Te amo, me llevó tiempo darme cuenta de que aún te amo, estaba aterrorizada Ems, todavía me aterraba que siguieras teniendo influencia en mí, miedo de lo que podía pasar, estaba enojada por lo que había pasado, por todo… estaba enojada conmigo misma, contigo… pero después me di cuenta que tenía más miedo si te perdía para siempre Emily, no puedo vivir sin ti… no podría soportarlo Ems… Te amo tanto que moriría por ti –Naomi le dijo todo esto mirándola a los ojos y observando cómo las lágrimas fluían por las mejillas de Emily. Al ver que la chica no se iba a mover, aprovechó ese momento para acercarse y besarle con todo lo que sentía. Emily la tomó por la cintura, tan fuerte que casi rompía la remera. Entre cada beso Naomi le decía 'Te amo' y cada beso se volvía más posesivo y pasional.

-Por favor no te vayas Ems –Naomi le suplicaba en susurro una vez que se habían separado del beso, con sus frentes apoyadas una en la otra y respirando el mismo aire –quédate conmigo

La respuesta de Emily fue retomar el beso. Naomi tomó esto como un 'sí'.

Luego de besarse por unos cuantos minutos, ambas se reían entre lágrimas y cada tanto continuaban dándose besos breves, pero un gran ruido las interrumpió. Ambas miraron hacia su costado, en dirección a la puerta del departamento y allí se encontraron con el chico rubio que había dejado caer su maleta de trabajo al suelo.

-Roger

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.. hace bastante que no escribiaa asi que.. disculpen por los errores y si faltaba emocion :S comenten please! review? (L)<strong>


End file.
